Iridescent
by GS Girl
Summary: **SEQUELL TO "THE STORY OF HANNA LIGHT"** Hanna takes a break with the titans and spends several months with her newly freed, super powered family of teens her age. She tries to have a semi normal life but she eventually goes back live with the Titan (In chapter 15). Now they will fight to protect Jump and all of Meta-Human kind.
1. Chapter 1 - to good to be true

_This story is a sequel to "The Story of Hanna Light". _**  
**

* * *

**THE EVENTS IN THIS BOOK ARE AND PLACES HAVE BEEN CHANGED**

**TO PROTECT OUR FRIENDS,**

**WHO REMAIN SAFE **

**CIVILIZATIONS DO EXIST**

* * *

THE SKY IS GRAY AND HEAVY. THE WOODS ARE DARK and cold. Most of the leaves have fallen from the trees and lie dead on the ground. A sudden gust of wind howls through the woods and violently rips leaves from their branch. They flutter to the ground.

"I'm sure you'll all be very happy here, Ms. Light."

I don't reply, and after a moment Mrs. Fisher continues, "You don't seem very excited about this. I assure you that this is a wonderful opportunity. . . . ."  
She keeps talking, but I ignore her. She'd been going on like that for close to three hours now, ever since she met us at the airport. She kept using words like "_remunerative_" and "_sentinelle"_, and I don't care much. But I don't need her to tell me what a great opportunity this is-I know. We all do.

Twenty minutes later, the driver pulls into a driveway. A pair of wrought-iron gates swing open, and the driver pulls through. The gates close behind us, and my sensors go on precautionary alert.

It takes almost a whole minute to get to the house. The limo makes its way dow the driveway and winds under beautiful arching trees. Red and yellow leaves flutter gently down onto the car.

"Well, here we are," she said, pulling around a corner. "I hope you like it."

We stare out the car windows. The house looks like a painting. It has rounded river rocks on the bottom part, and clapboards above, and a big screened porch that covered almost the whole front. Large shrubs circle the yard, and some of them still have faded hydrangea blooms.

The car pulls up to the front of the house and the driver cuts the engine. We pour out of the car, glad to be in a wide-open space again.

"The air smells different here," says Madison, wrinkling her nose. "It smells great."

The house stands on the top of a low hill. Sloping away from us are wide lawns and an orchard. The trees are actually covered with apples. Birds twitter and sing. I couldn't hear traffic, or smell road tar, or hear any other people.

"Hanna!"

I turn just as Logan throws me my black duffle bag filled with the few articles of clothing I own. He slams the trunk shut and dusts off his hands. The other kids stand there with empty arms.

I turn back around and find Mrs. Fisher still sitting in the car. Her long legs and high heels hang over the side of the leather seat.

"You're not coming?" I ask. Not that I really wanted to talk with her anymore, but I had kind of expected her to introduce me to someone.

"I'm afraid not," she says with another warm smile. "I have many more things to do today. If I go inside, then we'll all get to talking, and I'll never get out of there." She picks up several envelope from the seat and hands them to me. Our names are typed on the front in tiny letters. "Social Services has created birth certificates and other further legal documents that you kids may need."

"Oh and I almost forgot." she grabs my hand, places a small object in my palm and then folds over my fingers. "The Titans wish for you to have this." She lets go of my hand and I instantly slide the mystery object into my back pocket. "This will be the last time we will be speaking Ms. Light so, stay safe."

I smile "Thanks."

Ms. Fisher nods and without another word, closes the car door. I catch my reflection in the tinted black window and I watch the sleek black limousine pull out of the drive way. It melts into the darkness of the woods and disappears.

I readjusted the bag hanging uncomfortably on my shoulder and turn back around. My family watches me with wide eyes mixed with different emotions. Fear? Anxiety? Hope? A mix of the three? I can't tell.

I force a weak smile and walk up the three porch steps to the front door. "Well here goes nothing." I mutter under my breath, extend a trembling hand, and rap my knuckles across the doors polished wood surface. I back down the porch and rejoin my friends, nervously awaiting for someone to answer the door.

5 seconds. 10 seconds.

Logan claps his hands together. "Well! No ones home! Let's go!"

I roll my eyes and we wait. Finally, after what seems like forever, the sound of shuffling feet is heard on the other side of the door. I lick my lips and watch the glass in the window turn dark as someone walks behind it. Theres the sound of several unlocking deadbolts and finally, the door opens.

My nervousness is instantly replaced by shock.

Standing in front of me is a tall, well built man with sandy blond hair and calculating green eyes. He wears an army green T-shirt, light brown caky pants, and a pair of loafers. An thick blond mustache perches on top of his upper lip.

His stunning green eyes pass over us and he smiles; revealing a set of perfectly white teeth.

"Hey, you must be the Light children!" He exclaims "My name's Oliver Queen. Come on in.". He holds the door open and eagerly awaits our entrance.

I readjust the bag on my shoulder and take a hesitant step forward. Logan brushes past me.

We go inside and he takes us on a tour. It's a great house. A classic family home with 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor, an attic which had been fixed into a bedroom, and all of the living spaces—the living room, dining room, kitchen and family room—on the first floor.

"You kids can decide on what bedrooms you want. It doesn't matter much to me. I've moved mine downstairs so the second floor and the attic is all yours." He walks back to the stairway that goes upstairs and turn to us. "Dinner will be ready at six and as for the house rules, well, there are none. As long as you kids don't act like animals, we'll get along fine.".

* * *

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**

**COMMENT**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Golden Life

I'll say this for the world, and civilization: The whole hot-shower thing totally worked for me. Reluctantly, I turn off the water and get out, then wrap myself in my own personal towel, Dove fresh. On the other hand, civilization had its own quirky demands: remembering to brush your hair, wearing different clothes every day-details i'm not used to.

But I'm dealing.

I slip back into my old clothes and tiptoe downstairs to the living-room only to find it abandoned. Odd. The sound of the TV catches my attention so I take a seat on the couch.

"Next on In the Know, Sharon Shattuck uncovers the truth behind the growing number of enhanced humans among us. Created for the greater good, are these genetic anomalies an advanced race or an unpredictable risk? Heroes of science or botched experiments? And what do we have to fear? Stay tuned to find out!"

I grab the remote and snap off the TV. My mouth twists in annoyance. _We aren't the problem._

Some one stifles a cough behind me and I spin around. His eyes are such a strange shade of green: bright, crystal clear, piercing in the most alarming way. His hair is a mess of thick curls, the richest slice of gold; his frame is lean and unassuming.

"Hey." His voice is unerringly smooth.

I smile. "Hey."

Alex takes a seat next to me. "The others seem to like it here. I know the girls are ecstatic about having their very own rooms. And last time I saw Tyler he was ogling over the computer set up in his room so he's happy. Dannys outside meditating. And Logan...well, he's playing Call of Duty."

I shake. We'll never get him off of it.

I run my skinny fingers through my brother's hair blond curls affectionately. For the people out there that are reading this and have a 'less than smooth' relationship with your siblings, let me tell you something. Get your head out of your asses. Your sibling isn't going to be around forever. And when your time runs out, you don't want to have regrets.

"Mr. Q seems nice. He says he taking us out shopping tomorrow which will be nice and..."

He pauses in the middle of his sentence and frowns. His eyebrows pull together in an irritated manner and he looks around the room in search of something. He looks up at the wood ceiling and his eyes narrow into small narrow slits. A scowl forms on his face.

He waves his hand at the ceiling and tilts his ear upward. Perplexed, he raises his hand again an performs several twirling gestures with his hands. He flings an imaginary object across the room and smile. Obviously content with whatever he was doing.

There's a shout from directly upstairs which is later followed by the sound of heavy footstep. Tyler flies down the stairs, muttering under his breath, and storms around house; unable to remember the layout of the house.

I look questionably at Alex and he shrugs.

Alex finds the living room. "Yo! Alex!" Tyler holds up a piece of technology I fail to recognize. "Quit screwing with my signal man! Getting all the channels is hard enough without you rerouting the signal!" a vein in Tyler's forehead bulges and I watch as he turns red in the face. "I mean, come on! Seriously?! Now I gotta start all over!"

Alex jumps up from the couch. "Do you even know how annoying it is to listen to your technology send out signals all day! I've listened to the chatter all day and I can't listen to any more! You can continue doing what ever you were doing tomorrow man."

I look from Alex to Tyler rapidly. A smile slowly forms across my lips. In case this is your first dip into the deep end of the ol' freak-of-nature pool, I'll just put it out there: We can do things other people only dream about. Take now for instance. What you just saw was Alex rerouting the signal of Tyler's technology. With a single thought.

Ya. Fun times.

Tyler screws up his face and storms back up the stairs, past the girls, and back to his room.  
"Can you actually hear the signal?" I ask Alex curiously.

He nods at me. "I can see them to. Right now there are seven radio signals being sent from this house. You see, each radio emits a signal that looks and sounds completely different. Kind of like finger prints. Typically, the sounds are quiet and steady, but the r-waves Tyler was sending out were really high-pitched. "

"That's really cool."

Tyler shrugs his shoulders. "It has its ups and downs."

A door opens in the kitchen behind me and I glance over my shoulder. Mr. Q's and Danny's voices echo through the walkway.

"Your house is very nice Mr. Queen." comments Danny "What did you say you do for a living?"

"I'm a paramedic."

"I had no idea that they make so much money."

Pause. "Well, they don't. My father left me this place and a large amount of money when he passed away. My mother died when I was very little and, being an only child, I inherited, well...all of this."

Pause. "Your father must have been a very rich man."

"My father was Arthur Queen; the founder of Queen industries. So, yes, he was indeed a very, rich man."

_Hmmm. Note to self: google 'Arthur Queen'._

Mr. Queen walks into the living room and leans against the wall. He's sweating and his previously blond messy hair is plastered down to his head. "So, how are you two settling in?" he asks as he takes a sip of a glass of water.

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE **


	3. Chapter 3 - Where my Demons Hide

"Muhahhahaha ha ha ha!"

The dark laughter shocks me to conception. My eyes fly open and I jolt upright into a sitting position. Figures dart around the dark room; quietly whispering as they move.

"Hello? Where am I?" I yell fearfully. The voice doesn't respond. "Who are you? Show yourself." "

Ah Ha Ha. At last we meet face to face." The haunting voice is deep and echoes in the enclosed room. "Hanna Light."

I spin around and gasp. Shocked at what I see. One set of golden eyes. Millions of strands of dark brown hair. A cold smile. A sharp beautiful face. One undoubtedly perfect posture. He wears a leather black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans. A pair of heavy black polished military boots shine as they catch nonexistent lighting.

I summon my powers and feel my lips as they pull back into a snarl. "What do you want Zero? And thats Titan Hanna Light to you."

Zero smiles amused. "Ha, yessss." he hisses. "My apologies, I wasn't invited to your...coronation. I must say, you bare your new title well. Though, its hardly fitting of somebody of your stature."

I glare at my long ago best friend. "Whats that suposted to mean?"

"Ohhh, I ment no offence my dear. I simply have to ask; why be a Titan, when you could be a god?" I beautiful metal tiara pops out of thin air and rests upon Zeros palms.

Zeros gesture catches me off guard. "What?" I stammer.

Zero studies me with calculating eyes and begins walking around me in a circle. I stand still but watch him carefully over my shoulder.

"Back at PrimaTech when you first used our powers, you took to them like a fish to water. But you've barley scratched the surrface. There is so much more you DO NOT KNOW!" He walks in front of me and stands still.

"But I know. I can teach you how to use our powers. I can teach you how to control the darkness that you keep hidden deep inside. The power you were destined to rule."

He cocks his head to the side and smiles. His eyes shine with un-forsaken darkness. "Its funny. We'er not so different you and I...we both,"

"Stop right there Zero!" I shout.

"What?!" he demands.

"Iv'e heard this bit a hundred times in a hundred stories. Your going to say we'er not so different, run off a bunch of traits you THINK we share, and try to convince me to join YOUR side."

"Well let me tell you. We are NOTHING alike. I will NEVER be the monster Im capable of being and I will NEVER, stoop down to your level. You have BETRAYED your friends for your own selfish gain, and have committed UNFORGIVABLE crimes. I have gotten where I am through LOVE and FRIENDSHIP!"

I walk up to Zero and shove him backwards several steps. Standing, he remains calm and collected.

"YOu got you power through FEAR and VIOLENCE. AND you were DEFEATED for it. TWICE." I place my hands on my hips and stare at Zero discusted. "YOU! ARE NOT MY EQUAL!" I jeer. "Your just a cliché bad guy strait out of a mediocre fantasy book!"

I look up into Zeros deep eyes. Im seething with anger but I do not let it show. Instead, I remain cold and collected.

Zero looks at me and pretends to be hurt. "So i'm just a cliché bad guy?" He asks. "From a mediocre fantasy book?" He rubs his forehead drops his arm back to his side.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if introduce A PLOT TWIST!" He yells murderously.

The ground shakes violently under my feet and cracks. Im frozen in place; to startled to move.

Black tentacles shoot out from the cracks in the ground and upon Zeros hand commands, wrap around my body. From every direction Zeros dark energy shoots out of the ground. I shout as the dark matter wraps around my wrists, triceps, thighs, neck and biceps. I'm draged down to the floor into a hunched position.

The black matter wraps tightly around my neck and complexly closes my air supply. I choking and my face turns hot from lack of oxygen. "Gaaaagh!"

Zero laughs loudly over the beating sound of my heartbeat in my ears. He walks right up next to me and says happily next to my ear. "Final Chapter! Scene one! The Big Bad Villain kills the plucky young protagonist."

Hot tears leak from my tear ducts and stream violently down my face. He squats down in front of me and tilts my chin up so i'm looking at him. "Fade to black. End scene. Hows that for a change in plot?" He whispers.

"Hnnnngh!" I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears fall down my face and run down my neck.

Thats when it happens.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of hatred takes over my mind, body, and soul. My mind goes wild with anger and suddenly I don't have complete control over my body.

The black tentacles wrapped around my limbs sizzle and quickly release their hold on me. I jump up and without thinking I command the tentacles to attack.

Zero gasps. "What?!" The tentacles fly at Zero and lash out at him like whips. The force of the dark energy knocks Zero several yards back. He lands on his stomach with his back facing me.

And just like that its over.

The blinding anger is dissipates and i'm left standing in the darkness. A wave of nausea washes over me and I groan and fall to my knees exhausted. When the vertigo passes I open my eyes. And look up.

Zero now kneels on his knees holding his face in his hands. He pants loudly growls. He looks at me and I feel sick to my stomach at the sight of his face. A deep bloody gash runs from the top of his eyebrow, down his now milky colored eye, and down half of his cheek. Blood runs down his face and gives him a deathly appearance. He looks at me and darkly chuckles.

"What did I tell you love?"

"Not."

"So."

"Different."

* * *

I find myself dreaming about Zero too much. I remember his eyes and his once sweat kindness and his once cruel, calculating demeanor. I remember the way he used to look at me when I we were kids and I remember the fear on his face when I was taken away for testing I wonder at my preoccupation with this person who is nothing like me and still so similar.

Zero and I are 2 different words.

We are synonyms but not the same. Synonyms know each other like old colleagues, like a set of friends who've seen the world together. They swap stories, reminisce about their origins and forget that though they are similar, they are entirely different, and though they share a certain set of attributes, one can never be the other. Because a quiet night is not the same as a silent one, a firm man is not the same as a steady one, and a bright light is not the same as a brilliant one because the way they wedge themselves into a sentence changes everything.

They are not the same.

I've spent my entire life fighting to be better. Fighting to be stronger. Because unlike Zero I don't want to be a terror on this Earth. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to use my power to cripple anyone.

But then I look at my own 2 hands and I remember exactly what I'm capable of. I remember exactly what I've done and I'm too aware of what I'm capable of doing again.

Because it's so difficult to fight what you cannot control and right now I can't even control my own imagination as it grips my hair and drags me into the dark.

* * *

**Favorite **

**Comment **

**Follow**


	4. Chapter 4 - School

I rub my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and with a mental sigh, I cautiously open one eye. I blink, shut my eyes, blink again, and yawn. Finally, I manage to fully open both eyes. The bright sunlight cuts the room in half and I watch scilently as dust-particles dancing in the light.

I glance around the room.

A clock, a calendar, a dry erase weekly planner, a peace sign, a map of the world, and a cork bulletin board, hand from the light blue walls. A desk. Next to the desk is a tall storage unit with a cabinet and a couple a drawers, on top of it is a TV and a DVD player. Opposite of the desk and TV is my bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Above the dresser is a window with two curtains that have a bunch of large green, purple, blue, and lime green circles. My bed, nightstand, dresser, and the tall thing for my TV are all made of natural wood.

Judging by the interior design, I assume Mr.Q had female help when accomodating for us girls. I mean, of course he could have done it himself, but I highly doubted it.

Slugishly, I rub eye boogers out of the corners of my eyes and I throw back the covers. I sit upright and strech. My achy joint pop in complaint. After working with the Titans for so long, my muscles have become acustomed to being strenghthened and tested to their fullest potential. Now, they complaine from the lack of extensive use.

I roll out of bed and swing my legs over the side of the bed. My strait blond hair falls in whisps around my face in a tangled mess and drearily, I grab my sweatshirt and head downstairs.

As I approch the botom of the stairs the aroma of bacon, coffee, and pankaes whafts out of the kitchen. I take in a deep breath through my nose and I suddenly find myself thinking about the Titans. 'What are they doing? Has Cyborg made the team waffles? Are theyworking out?'.

I walk to the doorway of the kitchen and find the gang sitting around the counter. Mr Queen stands in the kitchen flipping pancakes over a long black gridle. He looks up as I enter and smiles.

"Morning."

I take a seat with my friends and pull the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands and pull up my hood.

"Look who's decided to join the living."

I smirk.

Logan wears a white tank top and boxers. His short spiky dark brown hair is plastered to the left side of his head in. His triceps and chest muscles push against his shirt gently and though his shirt covers most of his chest, I can still see the visibles lines of his muscles.

"Alright! Come and get it." exclaims Mr. Queen.

We jump down from our seats and hurry to the island. Pancakes pile high on several serving plates. Dozens of sausages and strips of bacon pile on a wad of paper towel wich soaks up the yellow grease.

Alex places a big spoonful of eggs on my plate and I add to his gesture by doing the same for him. I grab several pancakes and a strip of bacon before returning to the counter.

I pick up my fork and put a smile on my face. "Thanks for making breakfast, Mr. Q," I say, taking a bite.

"Uh-huh," he says, giving me a wry look. "At least I made a lot of it. I'm learning."

"It's fine," I said with my mouth full. I waved my fork in the air. "'S great."

All of us clean our plates. Twice. We'd gone hungry too many times to be picky eaters.

"I'd like to talk to you guys," Q says, "Sort of a family meeting."

I keep my face blank, wondering whose family he thought he was talking about.

"You've all done great here," he says, leaning back against the counter. "You've adjusted better than I thought and I find I'm enjoying it more than I ever imagined."

I start to get a really bad feeling. _Please don't let him say something horrible,_ like he wanted to adopt us or something. I had no idea what I'd do if that happened.

"I think we're ready to take the next step," he went on, looking around the table at us.

_Please no please no please no-_

"So I've enrolled you in school."

_You know what happens when a needle is draged across a record? Ya. That happened. _

Logan bursts out laughing. "Whoa, you had us going there for a minute," he says.

"I'm not kidding," he says quietly. "There's an excellent school nearby. It would be perfectly safe. You could meet other people your age, interact with them. And-let's face it: Your education has been spotty at best."

_Or nonexistent at worst,_ I think to myself.

"School?" Holly asks. "You mean, like, at a _school?_"

"Going to a real school, with other people?" Madison looks concerned.

"Holy frijoles," Danny mutters from under the table.

"You'll start next Monday," Queen says briskly, as he starts to gather empty plates. "I'll pick up your schedule tomorrow."

_Schedules?_

* * *

**COMMENT**

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wanna Tussel?

The sun parched grass on the edge of the wood sways in the gentle hot breeze. Sunlight glints between the gnarled chestnuts, casting brightened patches on the shadowed edge of the field. Me and my family stand in the middle of the grassy field in a large, spread out circle.

"Within the past few years, each of us has greatly gotten better at using our powers. But to grow as a team we must know each others strengths and weaknesses." I shout over the sound of the wind. "This competition is a free for all. Last omega standing wins. Begin!"

I light up my hands and center my weight.

Faster than a synapse Tyler sprints around the circle and pushes Alex and Holly to the ground.

"Dude! What the heck!" shouts Alex.

"Hey, you heard Hanna. It's a free for all. Every kid for themselves." He shouts back.

I watch Tyler's blurred figure as it speeds towards me. I wait patiently for the right moment and when it presents itself I thrust a ball of pure light directly at Tyler. The attack catches my friend directly in the stomach; stopping him dead in his tracks. His eyes bulge the breath is knocked out of his lungs. The ball of light dissipates and Tyler falls to his knees holding his stomach.

"Nice one Hanna." he wheezes.

The sound of a grunt and a blast catches my attention. I turn around just in time to dodge a stray bolt of lightning. Jayden battles with Madison who shields herself from Jaydens constant assaults. Madisons invisible force fields turn an electric blue when struck by the bolts of electricity.

It's the opportune moment. With my two friends buddy fighting each other, I create two bolas and swing them at my friends. They never even saw it coming. Before they could react the weights on the ends of interconnected cords wrap around their biceps and torsos and pull them to to the ground. They struggle against their restraints and look up at me.

"Aww man!" the two girls exclaime at the same time.

"Distraction. Misdirection. Powerfully weapons in a ninjas arsenal."

I gasp and spin around. Danny stand not three feet away. I gasp as he pulses and knocks me off my feet. I flip head over heals and land heavily on my back. Ugggh.  
I sit up and raise my hands above my head in defeat. "I'm out."  
Danny smiles and lends me a hand.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Hey, Danny."

"Ya?"

I point over his shoulder.

"You got company."

Danny spins around and faces Logan. Flames dance around his hands and tint his face crimson red. His jet black hair and midnight shirt are soaked from sweat.

Logan jumps from one foot to another. "Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight."

Danny frowns; his golden eyes shine brilliantly. "Discretion is the greater part of valor."

Logan growls "Whatever." He then launches himself at Danny and throws a punch. Danny calmly sidesteps his attack.

Danny shoots several blurry force waves from his palms. With minor difficulty Logan goes on defense and dodges out of the way. Logan deflects the attacks with a shield of flames as Danny applies pressure and refuses to give up.

Logan retreats and runs around the base of a great chestnut tree. Danny follows but then stop. Quickly he changes directions and attacks Logan with a swift flying kick to Logan's chin as he rounds the opposite side of the tree.

Logan's head snaps backwards from impact and he lands belly down.

"Well! Danny won it this time!" I announce from the sidelines.

Danny turns and faces us he beams with pride. His messy long blond hair falls past his shoulders and gets in his face.

I look past Danny and see Logan grabbing the grass with white knuckles. He growls viciously.

"Uho. Dannie's awoken the beast." comments alex behind me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Logan jumps up off of the ground and charges Danny. I shout but it's to late. Logan grabs Danny's bicep, pulls him around, and delivers a deliberate blow to the chest with his elbow. Unfinished, Logan then swings around and side weeps Danny's legs out from underneath him. "Uggh." Danny gasps and collapse. He lyes face down and does not make any attempts to move.

We run to his side.

"Logan! What are you doing!" shouts Alex.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident. Seriously."

Danny groans and Holly help him as he tries to sit upright. He seems relatively unharmed.

"Did up you guys get the number of that buss?" he wheezes.

Holly rubs the back of Dannie's back and makes soft soothing noises. Out of everyone I've known in my life Holly is by far, the sweetest of them all. And despite being a weak fighter, what she lacks in fighting skills she makes up for in nurturing.

I jump up off of my knees.

"We have spoken about this time and again Logan! Anger is a dangerous alley, it clouds your judgment. You need to control it."

"But Hanna, I wasn't angry. I was just ... determined to win."

I give Logan one of my famous disbelieving stares.

"WHAT I SAID I WASN'T ANGERY!" he shouts. Flames shoot out his palms and burn a small section of the once green grass.

Logan towers over me. I forgot how tall he is. Intimidating. I stand my ground. Though I know he's a good kid, I also know that his short temper sometimes gets the best of him.

This is one of those times.

Logan growls and throws his hands up in the air. He spins around and storms off. Alex starts after him but I hold my arm.

"Shouldn't I follow him?"

"Let him cool off."

Tyler and Madison drape Dannie's arms around their necks and pull him to his feet. He winces slightly but tries not to let it show.

I place a hand on Dannie's chest and push a small orb of light into his abdomen. Danny arches his back and smiles.

"Thanks."

I ruffle Dannie's hair. "Don't mention it."

"Yo guys, check this out!" shout Jayden several yards away.

I walk over and find Jayden holding a long thin green object in the palms of her two hands for us to see.

"Its an arrow." she states.

"An arrow?"

"That's what I just said."

"We should stand in a circle and shoot it up into the air." Logan walks up to us and clasps Danny on the shoulder.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier. Are you ok?"

Danny shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Ehhh. Its ok. You hit like a girl."

"A GIRL!" shouts Logan. "Why you little," Logan pulls Danny into a head lock and ruffles his hair. Danny laughs and grabs ahold Logan's waist. Together, they fall over into the grass where they continue to wrestle.

I burst out laughing.

Some things will never change.

* * *

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**COMMENT**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mad Mod Part 1

_Sorry for the long update. I promise it wont happen again._

* * *

I wake up 100% absolutely positively baffled.

Why?

Well, for starters I have no recollection of ever falling asleep. Nor do recall going to school. I look around bewildered. To my left and to my right are two perfectly arranged columns of black topped tables and thick metal chairs with concrete seats. Im seated under a desk in one of the uncomfortable chairs and i'm facing a black chalk board. Posters about gravity, electric charges, magnetism, and quantum physics, hang evenly spaced on the white walls. A large diagram of the periodic table hangs on display from above. The bright lights above me buzz loudly in the quietness of the room.

"Ok? Where am I?" I state to myself confused beyond belief. '_Did I fall asleep in class? No. I couldn't have, Alex would have woken me up.'_

I look around for my little brother but do not see him. In fact, by the looks of it, im the only person in the room.

"Where is every one?"

I attempt to get up but find it impossible to move. I try again but my ankles and wrists are bound by some invisible force to the arms and legs of the metal chair. I struggle against my bonds and begin to panick.

"What the hell!?" I exclaim. "Whats going on? Where am I?"

As if in response to my question, white lines form on the chalk board. I watch the lines curiously as they sketch the face of a man. The man has thick hair, a pointy nose, and beady eyes that seem to look directly at me.

"Why, your right where you belong sweat cheeks. You're in school!"

I roll my eyes.

_'No shit. Really?' _

"The only school for bratty do-gooder. And it's about time that somebody taught you bloody sprites a lesson."

I frantically struggle against my restraints. I attempt to melt my invisible cuffs (which I assumed were simply cloaked) by focusing a beam of extremely focused light at my wrists but to my surprise, nothing happens.

"My powers! Why aren't my powers working?" I shriek.

The animation on the boards smile.

"Specially designed chairs love. Cant have you pesky super powers interfering with my lesson."

I glare at the face in the chalk board menacingly. "To hell with the lesson!" I spit. "Whats your game? What do you want?"

The man smiles. "Just what I said deary. To teach you lot a lesson."

_'Lot? As in, multiple? Did this man have the rest of my family too? Were they, like myself, hidden away in rooms like mine?' _Suddenly a blinding rage embeds itself in the pit of my stomach.

"You so much as lay a finger on my family and so help me I will ..."

"I've been watching you children misbehave." interrupts the animation. "And I HATE misbehaving children."

A photo of me handing Kitten and Johnny off to the police, and another of me protecting Tyler from goons, flashes on the surface of the desk.

"Saving lives. Stopping crimes. And interfering with the plans of hardworking super villians. Why your just a lot of trouble makers!"

I take a deep soothing breath and try not to lose control of my powers. Rage brigs out the worst in me and if my family is in the building, I certainly didn't want to lose control and bring this building down on top of them.

"But you're gonna learn your place soon enough you see cause im older than you. And im bigger, badder, and better."

"SAY WHAT!" I shriek.

The drawing smirks knowingly. "You're in my world now. And you wont be getting out till you've learned some proper respect!"

What I want to say to that is "respect my ass". What I end up saying is "I will get out! And when I do..."

A school bells rings and I jump in my seat.

"Oh dear. Theres the bell my love. Off to class."

The drawing of the mans face on the board dissipates and is replaced by a black and white swirling pattern.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you wont sit still and listen?"

On that note two objects pop out of the chair im seated in and immobilize my head.

"Errrg!"

"One of my hypno screens ought to get your attention. And it'll erase everything in your brain as well!"

The hypno screen spins faster and faster.

"Cant let him hypnotize me." I say as I struggle against the stabilizers. "Got to stay focused."

The stabilizers on ether sides of my head tighten and force my eyes to look directly at the swirling screen. I rock the chair side to side and cause it to tip over. I and painfully on the black and white tiled flooring and an invisible cuff releases my hand. I quickly grab the devices touching me head and rip them out of the chair. The exposed wires spark with electricity and I use the live wires to fry the other electronic locks. I free my wrists and ankles.

Out of anger, I take the broken chair and throw it at the wall. Interestingly enough, the chair rips through the wall like paper. The swirling stops and the walls goes white.

"If you're gonna destroy school property, then the school property is gonna destroy you!"

Two skeletons on the side of the classroom suddenly come to life. Their eyes glow red like they can shoot lasers. One of the skeletons throws an object at me. I duck and manage to miss getting stabbed by its sharp finger.

Suddenly very frightened, I make an executive decision. On three, I sprint to the nearest wall and dive at its surface. Like I expected, the paper wall rips upon impact. A finger missile lodges itself into my back right before I begin free-falling down a black hole.

* * *

I groan and take a deep breath. Then, on the count of three I grab the finger shaped dagger lodged in the back of my shoulder and yank it out. I gasp in pain and bite my lip. The bone fragment had torn through my black t-shirt and managed to cut all the way down to muscle. Thankfully, it wasnt as bad as it could have been.

My fingers are covered in my warm blood which had instantly seeped through my functional shirt.

I take another deep breath and form a ball of light in my hand. Then with some difficulty, I black the ball on the point of entry. Instantly, the bleeding stops and the would heals itself. I'm flooded with a wave of instant relief.

I sigh and lean up against the wall for support.

"Arrrrgggg!"

My head shoots up.

I take off sprinting towards the direction of the yelling voice and come up upon a door. I open the door and find myself overlooking a large library.

"Cyborg, Raven, how glad we are to see you."

I creep over to the sides of the balcony and find ravens black magic wraps around Robins body, and Cyborg and Star Fire poised and ready to fire at each other. Raven lowers Robin to the ground and Cyborg and Star lower their weapons.

"This place is messing with my head!" exclaims Robin frustrated.

"Tell me about it! Mad mods systems nearly crashed my hard drive!"

I can't hold my excitement in any longer. As quick as a rabbit, I bound down the stairs and sprint towards my friends. It takes them a moment to recognize my presence which makes the moment all of a more of a surprise.

I walk up behind Robin and tap him on the shoulder. StarFire gasps and based off of her expression, Robin must have thought I was the man from before. He spins around, completely on edge, and attempts to take me down. Thankfully, im well prepared. Before Robin can land a blow I form a shield of light. His fist connects and cracks the glasslike plate.

He sees me for the first time and his face goes alight with recognition.

"Hanna?"

I look at my friends slyly. "Some party huh?"

* * *

**COMMENT**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mad Mod Part 2

I look down worriedly at my hypnotized friend as he inches his way across the tiled floor like and inch worm.

"Mad Mods hypnoscreens. We can't snap him out of it. We've tried everything."

"Did you try this?" Cyborg asks. He reaches down, picks BeastBoy up by the collar of his shirt, and belches loudly in his ear. For a moment nothing happens.

"Ahhh ha ha! Nice one! Ahhh ha ha!"

Beast Boys suddenly stops laughing and frowns. He confused gaze passes over each of us. He spots me and freezes like he's seen a ghost. "Hanna!" he cries horrified that I have seen him covered in drool. Frantically, BeastBoy wipes the thick coat of droop off of his chin. I smile at his childness demeanor.

"Wonderful! Now we need only to find an exit!"

"Or just keep blasting till we make one!" Asserts Cyborg as he turns his bionic arm into a canon.

"Easy!" Interjects Robin. "Last thing I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm shure this whole place is booby-trapped.

BeastBoy wipes the last remains of drool from the front his uniform. "Then how are we suppose to get out?" he asks.

"We're not." Raven declares. "Dont you get it? Mad Mods just gonna keep messing with us untill..."

"We mess with him!" exclaims Robin. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane,"

"We take control," Adds Cyborg

"And take him down!" finishes BeastBoy. "Oh i'll find him! That demented dofuss has never hypnotized me again!"

I sense the all to familiar presence of lingering eyes. "Come on!" exclaimed a person with a British accent. I spin around and the Titansfollow suit. Standing before us is a man. He is tall and bony to the point that his knobby bonded protrude against his clothing. He wears a red sweater, tight white pants, and pointy black shoes. An Ascot of the Britain flag is skillfully tied around his neck. He balances the cane mentioned by the Titans skillfully in his wrinkly grey hands. "Your in my world my duckies. You can't win."

With supprising speed, The old man then turns and runs off down a hallway.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouts.

Together bound after Mad Mod; chasing him down hallways, and up endless sets of stairs. Like a piece of wet soap, several times the old man slips right between our fingers and mysteriously vanishes from sight. Baffled, we look around.

"Where? What the?! He was just here a second ago! Where'd he go?" I state baffled.

I open a random door and hit my a wave of salt water. The water soaks my clothing and im left standing in the hallway sopping wet.

"UGHHHH! THIS IS _RIDICULOUS_!" I scream. I untangle a string of seaweed from my hair and throw it to the ground.

"Um guys?" shouts BeastBoy from the opposite end of the hallway. "You might want to see this."

We hussel over to the door BeastBoy holds open for us. In the door is a hallway, and on the far side of the hallway is ... what seems to be, a reall tropical island. Birds fly in the sky and palm trees sway in the ocean breeze. I take a deep breath in recognize the familiar scent of salt and sand. Bitter sweat memories of the Titans Tower come back to me and I find myself smiling.

"Woa!"

"Is that what I think it is?" asks BB.

"One way to find out." says Robin.

We walk towards the beautiful scenery.

"Looks like the real deal." states Cyborg.

The smell of the ocean grows stronger and stronger with each step. Birds chirp and I convinced its the real thing. anxious to get out of Mad Mods fun house, we pick up the pace. None of us realize its an illusion untill its to late. In the split of a minute all five of us fall over a ledge in the flooring. I free fall through a dark tunnel for several moments before I painfully make contact with the solid ground. Our bodies make a 'thump' sound as we land on top of each other.

I roll off of StarFire's legs. "Ok." I groan weakly. "That hurt." I rest my head on the floor for several seconds in attempt to stop the sudden sence of vertigo. The spinning stops, and I shakingly get up. I look around and frown.

Robin growls and slams his fist on the ground. "Are you kidding me!" he shouts angrily. "Right back where we started!"

I give BeastBoy a hand and pull him to his feet. He and I look around bewildered. Once again, we're in the large library where I originally found the Titans. Mad Mod stands on the balcony that overlooks the library. He smirks down upon us knowingly. "Of corse you are my duckies." Mad mod stabs the ground with his cane and suddenly is floating in the air onto of a tile of the flooring. "Class is over. And you lot haven't learned a thing." he scolds as he rests his cain behind his head. "As a failing garde for each blueming one of ya," the bottom of the flooring tile turns white and a giant red F glows on the bottom. The doors behind me slam shut and I jump startled. "you'll have to repeat the entire session." He breaks into a evil cackle that makes me want to shower and suddenly the walls of the room turn into swirlling hipnoscreens.

Almost instantly BeastBoy returns to his hipnotized state of mind and begins drooling all over himself. He knees go weak underneath him and I scramble to catch his body before he falls on his falls. I wrap my arms under his arm pits and hold his limp body upright. A stream of drool is now running down his chest and pooling on the ground.

"Titans!" Exclaims Robin. "Get that caine."

Each of my teammates let out a battle cry.

I stand like a fool trying desperately to prevent from getting wet from BeastBoys saliva. "Uhh..." say puzzled.

Rockets shoot out of mini mad mod statues and whistle as they streak towards me. Quickly, I tuck BeastBoy under my armpit and form a solid dome shield of light. The missiles crash into the yellow barrier and explode; creating a thick grey plume of smoke. The smoke clears and through it I spot robin running and catching a boost from Cyborg who lifts him high into the air. Robin yells and jumps on top of a flying mini-mad mod statue. He jumps from flying statue to statue with extreme coordination. Off in the distance StarFire blows apart one of the flying objects with a starbolt.

"AHY! No ruff housing! Do I have to seperate you lot?" Mad Mod holds up his cane and presses a button on the top which causes the tiles on the ground to raise up into the air like tall black and white skyscrapers.

I watch as StareFire flies at mock speed at Mad Mod and is cut off by a rising pillar. She attempts to fly around it but to her misfortune she soon finds herself surrounded by a black and white striped wall. Robin cries out in angst as he jumps face first into a quickly escalating tile. And Raven and Cyborg cry out in surprise as the tiles beneath their feet rise. The flooring beneath my feet shifts and I watch in anxiety as BeastBoy and I a lifted up. My face goes hot and despite my attempt to not look down, I look down. My stomach churns and I press my body against the adjacent black wall.

Out of no where im shot at by several Mad-Mod statue heads. They pass by and cirlcle back around for seconds. With a arm still supporting BeastBoy I wave my free arm at the advancing firearms and slice them in half with a yellow blade made entierly of light. My attack dices the statues into halves like a warm knife cuts through butter and the broken fragments of concrete shower down on me from above.

Somewhere higher a bomb detonates and Cyborg falls off the ledge of the tiles. He lands on his back on my tile and grunts.

"A little help here?" I say gesturing to BeastBoy who continues to drool down the frount of his shirt.

Cyborg smiles and jumps up. "You asked for it." he says. Before I have a clue about what hes gonna hes licked his finger and shoved it into my ear; his cold saliva sends a shill running down my sine. I screech like a girl in shock and disgust and frantically jerk away. I rub my ear against my shoulder.

"HAHAHA! AWSOME! BeastBoys crackles!" I release my grip and BB, completely skeeved out, continue to attempt to clean my ear. "AWWW MAN! DUDE! SERIOUSLY?! A WET WILLY?! THATS _SOOOO NASTY..."_

BB stops laughing and frowns. "Awww man! Not again!"

From down below a giant robot with eight legs and a head of a Mad Mod bot jumps up to our level. It has several friends up above and each time the robots take a giant jump towards us the ground shakes beneath our feet. I light my hands up and me and Cyborg blast away at the one decending on us while BeastBoy turns into a rhino and charges the ones coming up towards us. As a team we blast away every robot untill we'er standing in a pile of nothing but nuts and bolts.

Suddenly, Cyborg yells in pain behind me which is then followed by a 'thump' I turn around just in time to avoid being electrocuted by the small robot that had shocked Cyborg. I blast the machine into a heap of smoldering pieces of melted metal and scurry over to robotic friend. I roll him onto his back and find him alive but passed out. The floor shakes violently bellow my feet and throws me off balance. I stumble backwards and fall over the ledge. I fall onto my bad shoulder and gasp. Though my healing had kicked in, the muscle surrounding the once punctured area was still extremely sore and painful to touch. I suck in a hiss of breath and roll onto my good shoulder. To my left I spot Robin fighting Mad Mad.

"Aww give it a rest knotty. You've all ready lost!" Mad Mod points at something with his cane and I follow Robin gaze as he looks. My stomach knots up into several hundred knots - each one of my friends has been bound and restrained my chairs that seem to suppress their superpowers. Raven, Cyborg, StarFire, and BeastBoy, all struggle against their bonds with desperation. I look back at Mad Mod and Robin and get up to my feet. I can't help Robin because the platform he is on is levitating in the air, but I could shure as hell help.

I light up my hand and shoot a ball of light at the cane in an attempt to disarm him. Its a perfect shot and it...passes right through the cane? _WHAT? _Robin sees this anomaly to and looks down at me. Thats when it hits him.

"The cane isnt real!" he shouts down to me. "Mad Mod is just as fake as everything else in here!"

I frown confused. And then my frown turns into a knowing smirk. "Time for a reality check!" I shout back up to Robin." As quick as a bunny I sprint across the floor the nearest wall. Out of the corner of my eyes I spot several missile armed statues following me in hot pursuete. I jump into a tear in the wall StarFire created and skillfully roll inside. The missiles behind me and launched and explode just outside of the mouth of the hole.

On my hands and knees I crawl around in the body of the building tearing out electrical wires from the walls. The wires spark with electricity and I remind myself not to touch. I pry apart plugs and break any electrical appliances that look important and expensive. My plan works. Outside I hear things exploding and falling from the ceiling. THen, without warning, the sides of the room suddenly roll up like blinds;exposing the entire inside body of the building.

Up ahead an electrical device over heats and explodes; making the familiar hissing sound Tyler's computers often made when they over heat. Someone shout and coughs. "My machines!" exclaims a familiar voice up ahead. I push on and soon find myself in a hallway with a ceiling high enough to stand straight in. Smoke billows out from a nearby hallway which, as I a proch, I find is actually a small room. "That little sprot lot will pay for this..." I watch an old man yell. He has grey discolored skin and a leathery scalp that is bald minus some grey puffs of hair. He looks the same as the Mad Mod from before but about ten years older.

I grab the man by the front of his shirt and pull him up to me as he turns around. He gasps surprise. I glare at the man furiously. My knuckles clench around the thin fabric of his red sweater. Mad Mod readjusts his wire rimmed glasses. "Hello governor!" he smiles sheepishly. "Put a sock in it Mod. Your days of teaching are over and you're looking as about twenty years of detention." Mad Mod winces in response to my threat. I create a pair of handcuffs, spin the old man around and bind his hands together.

* * *

With Mad Mods help, the Titans and I find a way out of Mad Mods fun house. I stand on top of the building and take in a deep breath of the cool fresh sea breeze. I've missed the salty smell of the ocean sence leaving the Titans and just now im beginning to realize how much so. "Ah ya this is diffidently the real deal!" exclaims Cyborg as he take a deep breath.

From bellow, Robin throws Mad Mod up onto the roof of the building. He lands on the metal roof with a bang. Robin climbs out of the hole in the roof the building. "School always does seem smaller after you graduate. Doesn't it?"

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." scoffs Raven. I smirk and laugh. I missed ravens dry sence of humor. I rub the back of my neck and look around. "So you guys are gonna take Mad Mod to jail?" I ask my friends.

Robin lifts Mad Mod up to his feet and nods his head. "Ya. Want to come?"

Forlornly I shake my head. As much as I want to go, I have to remind myself that I have my family back home wondering where I am. "Na man, I got to get back home. My family doesn't know where I am. They're probably freaking out." I manage a fake smile. Robin and the rest of the Titans frown, sad that im leaving.

"Hanna," states StarFire. "Hanna, if you ever wish to return and fight crime with us, please do not hesitate. We would be delighted."

I smile at her kind offer. "Thanks StarFire. That...means alot." I sigh and crack my knuckles. "Ive missed you guys. I miss being able to train and fight bad guys so much. The others, the Omegas, they've started school like me and they're fitting in beautifully. Logan joined the football team and is being looked at by colleges. Tyler and his speed got him on the track team and has made him captain of the cross-country team. Jayden, well...she's really into theater and shes joined the play. Alex has joined the chess team and has held a hundred average in every class for the past month. Holly is almost always helping out at the human shelter and at the local food pantry. Danny joined every club that helps the enviroment and Madison just naturally fits in. The girls loath her and the boys adore her." I look at my friends earnestly "They really want this."

The Titans nod their heads understandingly. Cyborg looks down at the ground sadly and it strikes me the at some point, he too must have had a school life of his own.

Its BeastBoy who talks first. "What about you? Do you like being normal?" He asks me this like it's a test and not a general question.

I look at him blatantly.

_Do I like being normal? _

I crack a smile and chuckle - shaking my head all the while.

"Normals overrated."

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE **

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY :/**


	8. Chapter 9 - Solstice

**Im watching Indiana Jones and the Crystal Scull and I cant help but realize that Cate Blanchett would make an amazing Madame Rouge. **

* * *

Its dark and well past 10 by the time my taxi arrives at Mr. Queens house. I pay the driver and walk up the long drive way. The lights on the front porch are on and they shine brightly through the dark woods. The taxi driver pulls away and when I'm shure I well out of view I summon a small ball of light. The ground is wet from the morning rain and large puddles of standing water. A bitter october breeze ruffles my sweatshirt and I shiver. I walk up the porch and pull back the thick wooden door. The smell of meatloaf sends my stomach into a fit of loud rumbles.

"Young lady where have you been!" Demands Mr. Queen furiously. A scowl is plastered across his sun tanned face and his eyes are deep with concern, anger, and worry. He searches my face frantically; looking for something.

"Some friends needed help."

His thick blond eyebrows shoots up. "Friends? What friends? I thought you said you didn't have any friends at school."

"I never said they were from school."

"Where were you."

I blink twice and lower my head. I feel bad that I can't tell Mr. what I was trully doing.

Mr. Queen sighs. "Were you out with the Titans?"

My jaw hits the floor. "How...how do you know about the..."

"You didn't really think the Titans would let you and your family live with a person who couldn't protect you from PrimaTech. Did you?"

I shake my head baffled. To be honest, I knew from the beginning Mr. Queen was more than met the eye. I just had a gut feeling. But now I found myself wondering _what_...no..._who_...he was.

"Well I know your not BatMan. Right?"

Queen looks at me like i've grown a second head. "Uhhhh, no." he says blatantly as he flops on the leather couch tiredly. I walk to the other side and take a seat cross-legged on the cool brown cushion.

"Well, i'm pretty sure your not Green Lantern. And Superman protect Metropolis, so im gonna go out on a limb and say...Green Arrow?"

Mr. Queen flashes me a smile. _Bingo. _

"Hanna?" says Alex who has just walked downstairs rubs his eye with a balled up fist and yawns. "Whats going on? Are you ok? Why are you home so late?"

I blink twice and wet my lips. "Nothing. Im ok. I just got ..."

Alex frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. "You were out with the Titans. Weren't you?"I take in a deep shaky breath and crack my knuckles nervously. "Ya. I was.".

Tyler, Logan, Madison, Jayden, and Danny all walk down the set of freshly polished cherry stairs and hesitantly they each take a seat in the living room. The girls settle for the opposite plush couch while Logan, Tyler, and Alex settle for the recliners and foot stools. Danny sits cross-legged on the floor.

"Well, did you guys win?" as Madison.

I crack a smile "Hell ya we did!" I exclaim.

My family smiles. "Will you be on the news?" asks Tyler. I shake my head. "Na. It wasn't a public battle. Are there any leftovers. Dinner smells great."

Just as the words leave my mouth Holly walks in to the living room carrying a plate of mashed potatoes and meatloaf. My favorite meal of all time.

"Oh Holly! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Holly pats my shoulder and hands me the steaming plate of food that I accept greedily. "Your welcome." she whispers.

I shovel a scoop of the delicious meat into my mouth and moan with delight.

"So. Ya plan on helping the Teen Titans out again?" ask Jayden.

I stab at my meatloaf. "Ya. When they need extra help. They gave me a communicator so I can be contacted whenever."

"So your an official Teen Titan?!"

I stop chewing and take a moment to consider what had just been said and smile. "Ya. I guess so."

"Please tell me your not going to dress up in some ridiculous skintight outfit like Boy Blunder." Retorts Logan. The rest of the Omegas - minus Alex - break into a fit of giggles .

Me and Mr. Queen frown. "Whats wrong with a uniform?" he and I ask at the same time.

Logan stops laughing. "Wait. You seriously have a uniform? Please tell me Robin didn't design in."

I squint at Logan irritated. "No. Robin did not design the uniform. I did." On that note I stand up and concentrate my energy into my hands and smack my open palms together. Theres a momentary flash of blinding light but when the light dims, im wearing an entirely new outfit made of a thin flexible material that hugs my skin.

On my feet I wear a pair of black and white sneakers. My legs are white with the exception of the inside of my tights being black. My chest is black except for a white circle centered in the center of my chest. In the white circle is the symbol for light in black. My neck is black and so are the cuffs of my wrists. A black mask with two eye holes covers my eyes and is tied underneath my blond hair.

Jayden nods her head in approvment, Danny smiles up at me, Alex shakes his head in disbelief and Tyler looks at me with an expression between disbelief and approval.

"What are you suppost to be?" retorts Logan. "A samurai?"

I flash Logan a smile. "No...I'm a ninja."

Logan laughs. "No your not." he scoffs.

I look at my friend with questioning green eyes and two raised eyebrows. "Did you see that?"

Logan looks at me with his head tilted to the side. "See what?"

"Exactly."

Mr Queen rubs the back of his neck. "You'll need a name."

I take a seat back on the couch. "How about Solstice?"

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	9. Chapter 10 - You Are What You Drink

_**Im back! I know I have been keeping you guys waiting for a long time and I'm really sorry but I'm free now and I can write now that school is over! In terms of this story this is what I have planed ... Hanna will continue to help the titans but only occasionally. PrimaTech will come back. I will continue my story through the 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th season of Teen Titans. Terra will make an appearance but not like she does in the show. **_

* * *

"THIS IS IT, SIR." The lead geologist double-checked her GPS and overlaid its image with a satellite-based graph. "Satellite and radar confirm it. This stream leads to the underground source that the subjects get their water from."

"I hope you're right," Dr. Chase said icily. He was tired from the late-hour flight, and altogether eager for some progress in this project. "Your performance up till now has been pathetic. Be glad I'm somewhat more forgiving than the director."

The geologist swallowed and rechecked her instruments with fingers that trembled slightly. "No, this is it," she said, trying to make her voice strong. "I'm positive."

"Okay, then," said Dr. Chase. "Release the reactant."

Another agent opened a foam cooler. A fog of dry ice swirled around them like early-morning mist. He carefully pulled on heavy gloves that protected him from fingertip to elbow. Following that, a gas mask covered his face. The others moved away to stand upwind. The agent carefully removed a test tube from the dry ice with tongs. He uncapped it, and after a moment's hesitation, tipped the test tube so its pale pink liquid flowed into the thin mountain stream.

"Of course, this will affect everything it comes into contact with," he murmured, praying that Dr. Chase knew what he was doing.

"Not necessarily," said The Doctor. "It's been specialized to bind only to certain receptors. These mutants have them; not many other species do."

The team was silent as the reactant blended invisibly with the crystal-clear stream. Within thirty minutes, it would infiltrate the natural water reservoir that served the Omegas house.

Dr. Chase could barely contain his excitement. Now the real experiments would start.

**24 HOURS LATER**

I tug against the collar of my dress in attempt to escape the scratchy fabric. Madison scowls and points at me in a scolding manner. I stop fidgeting and blow a strand of hair that has fallen out of place. My fancy black high heels bent my feet awkwardly and the clasp to the fancy necklace Im wearing pinches the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"Hugh! Remind me why we're doing this again." I moan.

Holly finishes styling her long, blond, strait hair into an elegant fishtail braid and looks at me through the bathroom mirror. She tucks a silver clip we bought at VonMar into her hair. "We'er doing this because Mr. Queen asked us to." she says simply and begins applying lipgloss on her lips.

She tried to get me to wear lip gloss but wisely reconsidered when I threatened to kill her.

I sit on my bed squirming impatiently and twisting the corner of my comforter. Just to let you know, I'm not nervous. I'm uncomfortable and completely out of my comfort zone. I do not do dresses. I do not do makeup. I do not do high heels. Unlike Madison, Jayden, and Holly I'm the only one in the room who looks and feels completely out of character.

I sigh deeply and flop backwards on the bed.

"HANNA!"

I jolt back up. Madison glares at me as she styles Madison's pixy short hair. Jesus, sometimes girls are even scarier than the monsters I fight.

Wrapped in nothin but a furry white towel, beautified Jayden exits the bathroom and walks into the walk in closet. She shuts the door behind her.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"Hey Hanna! Be a dear and grab me a pair of undergarments." shouts Jayden on cue. I have no idea why she's talking to me in a British accent but I do as she asks. I grab a bra and pair of underwear from my dresser and hand them to Jayden through the cracked open door. I assume my position on the side of the bed and cross my legs like I have seen women do in movies. Moments later Jayden exits the dressing room/walk in closet.

Her bold and elegant red dress flaunts her curves and defines her slim elegant figure perfectly. The fabric ends just above her knees and reveals her long slender legs. Jaydens toffee colored skin collaborates well with sexy red dress; and Jayden knows it too.

She struts across the room like a model walking down a catwalk and poses. "Tell me darling." she says all fancy like. "How do I look?"

I smirk. "Jay, you look..." I pause searching for a word. "amazing."

Jayden smiles and flashes me a row of perfect snow white teeth which are blinding against her dark complexion. She approaches me and pulls me to my feet. I wobble on my high heels and for a moment I think I'm about to fall. Thankfully Jayden grabs my biceps and holds me steady.

I look back at the bathroom and find Holly and Madison smiling at us. Madison wears a long bright pink maxi dress and silver fancy sandals that strap around her ankles and show off her perfectly manicured toes. Her long dark brown strait hair has been curled into tiny ringlets and is pinned in place to the side.

Holly on the other hand has gone for the country look. She wears a beautiful strapless white dress that has flowers embroidered on it in bright pink thread. On her feat she wears brown flats with straw straps.

My three sisters look absolutely stunning.

Holly steps toward me and I catch a scent of her perfume. It's sweet and subtle, almost like vanilla or honey, but more floral. She didn't always wear it, but I love when she does. "I think you look great."

I shrug and look down at my own dress. It's an elegant anthropology dress that is brown and lustrous, like melted chocolate, and it gives my skin a golden hue. Simple. Plain. Elegant. My blond hair is pulled up on top of my head and I wear heels that emphasize my sun tanned slender legs. My nails have been manicures to perfection upon Madison's demand.

I hate to admit it but it is a beautiful dress. And as uncomfortable as it may be, it does look gorgeous on me.

THE LIMO PULLED to a stop outside Furioso, the hottest, most exclusive restaurant in Los Angeles. There was a crowd of people on the sidewalk.

The Omegas gazed out the darkened windows of the limo. This was pretty much the farthest situation from anything that Hanna had ever agreed to. They were surrounded, trapped in a car driven by a stranger, with tons of people taking pictures.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alex asked.

That was enough to decide it for Mr. Queen. "Yep. It's showtime, folks," he said, popping his door open. The omegas heard murmurs ripple through the crowd. Then people were jostling, trying to get closer, trying to see them as they spilled out of the limo.

"It's the Queen!" Flashes went off like a hundred tiny fireworks.

Hesitantly we slid out of the limo after Mr. Queen.

Jayden gave a big smile, posing for the cameras. "Hello," she said, changing her angles. Alex looked down at first but couldn't help giving shy smiles to the adoring onlookers. Tyler bounced up and down and waved.

Mr Queens contact, a lady named Madeline Hammond, ran forward, her hands out.

"Mr. Queen! Kids" she said, beaming a thousand-watt smile. "Thanks so much for coming! Hey, give us a little room, will ya?" she called to the crowd, and people edged back. "Welcome to the pre-party! Isn't this great? The Harrells are going to play later, and Beth Duncraft and Fala Cochran are here."

Mr. Queen nodded, smiled, and thanked his assistant. The then turned back to the Omegas.

"Let me introduce you to some people," and for the next twenty minutes, Hanna was absorbed in a blur of smiles and air kisses and shaking hands. But with every passing moment, noises seemed to grow louder, colors seemed to get brighter, and her skin felt more and more itchy and tight.

She glanced at Jayden, who was beaming up into the face of a boy currently starring in a popular sitcom.

"What's it like living with the Queen?" a reporter asked Alex.

"I cant complain. Mr Queen knows how to live." he said truthfully. The crowd laughed, eating him up.

"So are you kids all related?"

Logan looked at the reporter disbelievingly. "Do we look like we're related?" he retorts blatantly as he gestured to Jayden who is partly African American.

Cameras flash like crazy as Tyler is bombarded by reporters. "Tyler! Tyler! How old are you?" asks a reporter from NBC. "Are you attending school?" Asks another from ABC. A blond journalist from New York Time pushers a microphone in his face "What's your story? Are you all orphans?"

Tyler's mind reeled. "Ummm...14, partly, and yes we are."

A pretty black headed reporter from the Daily Planet cornered Danny. "Danny do you have any comments towards the financial danger of the Queen's business?"

Danny gave knowing smile and tilted his head to the side. The reporter in front of Danny was cute but he payed no attention to her curious eyes, long raven hair, or hour glass figure. "You shouldn't judge a mans success by how high he's climbed. Instead you should try to base it off of how high he bounces when he hits rock bottom."

Several reporters flashed photos of Holly and Madison and multiple boys stared at the two girls for longer than what was necessary as they entered the restaurant.

"Hanna!" a NBC reporter shouted. Hanna made the mistake of turning around. "Several eye witnesses have sworn that you have been in Jump City fighting alongside the Teen Titans. Do you have any comment to share with the public?"

Hanna looked at Alex and he grabbed ahold of her hand comfortingly. Several more flashes went off. Hanna shot the reporters a confused look. "We'll if I've been fighting as a Titan, please, let me know! Cause my life just got a lot more interesting!"

In the darkness, Hanna saw Tyler and Logan sitting at the restaurant's bar, taking turns flicking almonds into glasses as if it were an advanced game of tiddlywinks. Several Hollywood writer-producer types seemed to be regressing to childhood as they joined the competition, guffawing with the boys and making a scene.

Logan was surrounded by slinky, admiring girls, some of whom Hanna recognized from TV. He was smiling, talking, turning on his own star quality, but Hanna thought his expression looked strained, and his skin pale and clammy.

Logan + pale skin = Does not compute.

And that's when it occurred to her. Logan always looked perfect. There was something very wrong with him. With all of them.

Or maybe it was just the anxiety talking.

* * *

**COMMENT**

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**

**! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER !**


	10. Chapter 11 - Mesmero Part 1

**Mesmero Part One**

* * *

After a delicious diner of smoked salmon and grilled vegetables I began to feel sick and feverish all over. I attempted to ignore it but finally decided to part with my friends and get some fresh air. The cool fresh - yet smelly - city night air helps some but I still feel ill.

'Maybe the fish was undercooked?' I find myself wondering to myself as I grab the railing and place a hand on my rumbling stomach.

I burp loudly and someone behind me excuses me.

I spin around and find Jayden, Holly, and Madison, standing there looking at me with a sickly expression on there faces. They stumble forward to the side of the building moan. Jayden spits a loogie over the side of the building and rests her forehead on the side of the rusty railing.

"You know how they say when it's to good to be true it probably isn't?" she asks looking at me.

My stomach grumbles again and I nod somberly. "Ya. What about it?" I ask.

"Well..." shes cut off when she suddenly upchucks over the side of the building. Her dinner makes a second appearance on the alleyway below.

My stomach lurches and I almost join her. I burp and swallow instead. Nasty. Just ... nasty.

Holly sips on a glass of water from the restaurant and sets it down on the railing. She rubs her temples and frowns in discomfort.

'Ok this is weird. Holly didn't even have fish; she's vegetarian. If anyone here should be healthy here it should be her. Unless it was in the water. . . no then everyone eating here would be sick. And if it was specifically designed to smake us Omegas sick then Alex would be sick to.'

I look at my friends and frown. Something doesnt feel right.

I'm disrupted from my train of thought when the loud ringing of a burglary alarm blasts from a building halfway across the city. Despite being sick to my stomach, I jerk my head up and look off into the distance.

I sigh and close my eyes. When I open them I find my girl friends watching me. Jayden looks my face over and shakes her head disbelievingly. Holly's scowls like a concerned mother would look at her child. Madison furrows her eye-brows and purses her lips. She doesn't say anything but I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't approve. She never approved of me fighting crime in the first place.

"Sorry," I finally add. "Sorry, guys. I'll see you guys later." I say. I close my eyes and pulse. When I open my eyes I'm wearing my black and white uniform. A black cloth with two slits for the eyes masks my face ties my blond hair back and out of the way.

My black elegant high heels are gone and I'm instead wearing my favorite pair of black combat boots. Functional and absolutely positively . . . bad-ass.

I clip my Titans Communicator to my silver utility belt inspired by robin and without another word jump off the side of the building. I cushion my fall by creating a safety net made of light and sprint of towards the sight of the robbery.

'Should I be sad to say that this is the highlight of my day?'

As it turns out, I can't even get close to Kentucky and Fifteenth. California police have every street blockaded within ten blocks. It certainly looks serious. So finally I stepped out.

I flash my Law Enforcement creds so I can get closer - kudos to the Teen Titans. I still don't know what the hell is going on, just that hostages were been held inside a jewelry store named "Jasmine". A very expensive store where diamond and precious jewels were cleaned, cut and sold at top dollar to countries around the world. It didn't sound as half as bad as it looked. So whats the catch? There had to be one.

Several police officers give me confused looks but most of them know who I am. I have been fighting the small crime in Steel City for several months now and my identity is generally well know.

"Now aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Mahoney says as she spots me heading her way. Jill Mahoney is a pretty woman, with a radiant smile and kick ass body that reminds me of GI Jane. She's young for being the leader of the hostage rescue team - maybe 30 - but she is highly respected due to her reputation of being an excellent negotiator.

"Some guys, maybe a half a dozen - well armed - came down here to rob the dealers lab," she said. "they have hostages - 12 total - and are not letting up."

A booming, earsplitting explosion takes out the front door.

Suddenly there are swirling clouds of black smoke and debris everywhere; I create a gigantic shield of energy around the police officers and myself. Gunshots erupt in the building! The gunfire lasts for about five minutes, then stops. We have no way of telling what has happened.

I drop my shield and sprint into the building. Mrs Mahoney yells in protest but I don't listen. As of now, there's nothing to talk about. When I reach the hole in the side of the building I stick to the side of the outside wall. Cautiously, I peer inside.

A man with a gun is threatening the clerk behind the counter. The panicked clerk is standing with his hands up, begging the man not to kill him. The robber loads the gun and points it at the clerks head. He pulls out a brown cloth bag from under neath his business jacket and throws it at the well dressed clerk.

"Load er' up!" the thief snaps under his black ski mask. His voice is thick with a Australian accent and gruff like sandpaper.

The man behind the counter hesitates for the briefest of moments but eventually gives into the thief's demands. With a shaking hand the clerk pulls out a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocks the cases.

In the other corner of the room a group of innocents have been herded together into a group. The contents of their purses and wallets are being emptied out by another thief who dumps their valuables into a separate brown sack. This man is built like an Ox. His arms are about as thick as my head is wide and his chest bulges against his business suite.

Another man wearing and black ski mask over his face walks out of the back of the shop. He's extremely tall and lanky and carries two brown fabric bags full of precious jewels awkwardly. His face is covered by a black ski mask and hat. The rest of him looks like a business man. I duck down as he looks up to prevent from being noticed. I count backwards from five and then look back slowly.

What I see makes my stomach plummet. In the corner of the room a young man with blond fluffy hair is sitting on the ground. His one leg juts out awkwardly out from underneath him but it doesn't seem to bother him. I look closely and notice he has a metal prosthetic leg. He reaches slowly for a cane - probably his - lying on the ground a few feet away. I watch as his fingers slowly wrap around the wooden handle. He freezes and in a sudden movement stumbles up and nocks the of the Buretta out of one of the thief's hands.

The gun crashes to the floor. The noise is loud and catches the attention of a the tall lanky thief who raises his arm and points his gun at the old man. Time slows and I watch as the thief pulls back the trigger. Theres a loud crack as the bullet explodes out of the revolver and is aimed directly at the brave young man.

I yell at the top of my lungs in anguish and desperation to save the young mans life and something completely crazy happens. The direction of the bullet changes and the man escapes death by a whopping five feet.

_'What?! Did I do that?! But . . . I just moved that bullet through sound! That's Dannie's power?' _

The room falls completely silent. All eyes fall on me standing in the hole in the wall. I light I summon energy to my hand and form two balls of light; one in each hand. Behind me in the distance several dozen cops surround the building like bees protecting a hive. A cool midnight breeze plays with my short feathered blond hair the ties of my eye mask.

With two blast I disarm the armed thieves and with three more I've bound them to an interior support beam with a rope made of light. I pull off their masks and throw them to the ground.

I turn back to the innocents - who still sit on the ground stunned - and smile. I take a step forward to give them a hand but freeze when I hear I scuffling noise behind me. I turn around and find myself looking at a fourth man with green skin. He is tall a has long legs and arms which are covered by a purple cloak. He towers over me and smiles. A shiver runs down my back.

And thats the last thing I remember.

* * *

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE **

**COMMENT**


	11. Chapter 12 - Mesmero Part 2

**HANNA'S POV**

* * *

"Goodness is killing you going to take all day?"

Robin grabs the banana out of my hand and smiles.

"Why? You buzzy?"

I look over Robins lean defined body and smirks. "Oh, I'm not complaining."

I grab a knife off of the desk and lung at Robin.

Raven disarm me with a single thought and sends the knife flying under the couch.

"If you were in a hurry you could of killed me at the harbor." Robin points out smugly.

I look at Robin and put on my best wounded face I can muster. "But we only just met. I'm a sociopath, I'm not rude."

I spin around once again and swipe my silver revolver off the counter. I point the gun at Boy Wonders forehead. Several of the children in the room yell and turn away in anticipation of what will happen to their leader. I smile and pull back the trigger.

The gun clicks but does not fire. I pull the trigger back three more times and still nothing happens. I look down at the gun in my hand confused. The clipping was missing.

I look up at Robin and find him smirking smugly. He blows imaginary smoke from the clipping he removed.

I purse my lips together and throw the empty gun on the floor. I glare at the leader of the Teen Titans and shake my head.

BeastBoy comes from behind Robin and let's out a desperate cry. "Your not a sociopath. Why . . . why would she be?"

I smirk and begin to circle the raven haired teen. "Oh children pay attention. I was trained unconditionally for one purpose. I was born to destroy Jump City. Even if that means taking you lot down with it."

"No, listen to us!" shouts Robin. "We're your friends. Remember? We protected you from PrimaTech and helped you rescue your family. You lived with us for five months. You need help, your being mind controlled."

I run at Robin and catch him by surprise. I take a hold of his utility belt and pull his body against mine. His body goes ridged as our noses practically touch. I smile. I find it amusing that this powerless teenager was the leader of the Titans. He has no super powers and yet, he manages to be feared by so many.

"Your making a big mistake. You don't want do this. We're your friends." He says earnestly. "You're my friend too."

My smile widens. "I'm all yours honey." I kiss the teen on his lips playfully.

Robin ignores the kiss. "Only Hanna can call me that."

"And who's Hanna?"

"An old friend of mine."

"Stupid name."

I release my hold on Robins yellow belt and run to the side of the museum. I grab a hold of side glass window and lean out of the broken window. I look out over jump city and smile. Butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Look at that!" I exclaim. "Jump City! A city just awaiting my arrival." I sigh contently and lean back into the tower to look at super-powered kids inside.

"Omegas, StarFire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, don't follow me. And yes, that is a warning."

Robin scoffs. "No warning for me then?"

I smile. "No need my love. The deed is done. And so are you."

Robin smiles smugly and takes a step towards me. He stumbles, gasps, and grabs his chest. StarFire flies to his side.

"Robin what is the matter?" she questions.

Robin staggers into a crooked standing position and looks up at me through his mask. "What...what have you done!? Hanna!" The boy falls to the ground on his hands and knees and wheezes. StarFire and Cyborg are at his side in an instant.

"Oh Hanna, Hanna, Hanna. More than a friend I think."

Jayden and Danny put their arms under Robins armpits and help him to his feet. Boy Wonder looks at me and I can see the paleness that has crept into his complexion.

"What have you done?!" Robin shouts. He cries out in pain and his legs give out from underneath him.

I smile. "It was never going to be a gun for you Robin. The boy of wonders. The boy who understands every type of warfare but, and perhaps the cruelest..."

Robins eyes widen. He wipes his lips with his green gloved hand and stares at his fingers with wide eyes. Knowing he's been poisoned, I smile and blow him a kiss. "Kiss kiss." I say and jump out the window.

"Robin! What is wrong? What has she done?" demands StarFire.

Robin fights gravity and uses objects around him to try to stand by himself. "Shes poisoned me. But I'm fine." Robin groans and sucks in a quick deep breath as he tries to mask his pain. His legs fail to support his body and Danny and Jayden have to put their backs into holding him upright. "Well no...I'm dying." he confesses between clenched teeth. "Pftttt...But I've got a plan."

StarFire switches places with Danny and supports Robins body. Fear is plastered across her face and it's presence is obvious to everyone in the room. "What plan?" she demands.

Robin moans. "Not dying." He forces his legs to support his own weight and manages to stand up right. "See? Fine." He groans and stumbles into the wall which he uses for support.

Cyborg scans Robin with his medical scanner. "Scanning him." he says. A heart rate monitor pops up on a small holographic screen and Cyborg frowns. "He's defiantly dying alright."

StarFire glares at Cyborg. "No he is not! He can't be!"

Cyborg folds down his medical device. "Ok what do we do! How do we help you?" he asks Robin.

Robin rummages in his utility belt and hands BeastBoy a small electronic devise. BeastBoy turns the devise on and looks at it confused as it lights up.

"Follow her. Follow Hanna! We can't let her hurt anyone. And we can't let anyone hurt her."

Without hesitation, BeastBoy runs to the broken glass window and jumps out. As he falls from the museum window he throws the tracker high into the air and transforms into a hawk. He catches the devise in his talons and flys away.

Holly, Danny, Madison, Logan, Tyler, Alex, and Jayden exchange a nervous glance.

Robin looks up a them and upon finding them still standing around, waves them on.

"Go! You need to stop her!"

Reluctantly, the teens leave the room with the Cyborg and and Raven. Leaving StarFire and Alex behind to look over Robin.

* * *

****** THIRD PERSON POV ******

* * *

BeastBoy lands on the street sidewalk and transforms back into his human form. Civilians run down the street and scream. A mother holding her crying baby runs with her head and arms wrapped around her infant. Her skirt flutters in the wind as she dashes for safety.

BeastBoy takes of running towards the threat.

He looks around and spots Hanna further ahead breaking the windows of stores and shops with blasts of light.

The sight makes the young shapeshifter sick. This is not the Hanna he knows and loves. This being is someone else.

Hanna spots the changeling in the corner of her eye and turns around to face him. She smiles and blasts and apartment building above his head. Thankfully, the apartment complex had been vacated long ago.

The streets are empty now besides for Hanna and BeastBoy. BeastBoy raises his hands to show he means no harm and takes a step towards Hanna.

Hanna blasts another ray of light at a restaurant window. The glass shatters and innocents inside scream and run out.

"Hanna, I don't want to fight you! I just want to help! Please Hanna! I'm your friend!"

Hanna frowns and shoots a bakery nearby. An alarm goes of as thick black smoke begins to accumulate the inside the store. Once again innocent civilians scream in terror.

"That's it! I hate to do this to you Hanna but you leave me no choice."

BeastBoy turns into an Ox and paws at the ground. He charges at Hanna. She remains grounded - waiting. For several moments BeastBoys thinks he is actually going to hit her but at the last moment she jumps to the side of BeastBoy and grabs his horns. With surprising strength she directs the bulls head to the left and down to the ground by firmly grabbing its horns.

The bull turns back into BeastBoy and Hanna maintains her hold. With his head pined down, BeastBoy looks up at Hanna in the corner of his eye. "Hanna," he pleads "come on I know your in there. Don't do this. Look at what your doing. Look at all the people your hurting.

Hanna takes her eyes off the changeling and glances up for the briefest of moments. The bakery across the street is now engulfed in flames. Thick billows of smoke pore out of the windows and the baker stares at his burning bakery from a distance clutching his wife and child. The grown man has tears running down his face.

Hanna loosens her grip on BeastBoys neck and stares at the family.

"Come on Hanna! Fight it! You've never let anyone tell you what to do! Don't start now!"

Hanna lets go of BeastBoy nearly completely and sits on the back of her heels in a trance like state. She watches the family and a small amount of blood trickles out of her nose.

She looks at BeastBoy blankly and doubles over in pain clutching her head. She moans and looks back up at the changeling. She frowns and lights up her hands. BeastBoy looks fearfully at Hanna and scoots backwards until his back hits a flat vertical surface.

Hanna gets to her feet and towers over the green child. She spreads her arms up over her head. The two balls of light in Hanna's hands tun to two balls of fire and cause Hanna's face to glow red.

'Fire? But . . . Thats Logan's ability?' the changeling thinks to to himself.

Hanna's nose bleeds heavily and trickles down her face and onto the pavement. She pulls back her arm and is just about to launch the ball of fire at BeastBoy when theres a loud deep noise and she's struck by an invisible force. Hanna flies several yards backwards and crashes into the side of a volkswagen beetle.

BeastBoy looks to his left and finds Danny running to him. He lends BeastBoy a hand and helps him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

BeastBoy nods his head and looks at Hanna who is just starting to come to her senses. "Hanna's fighting for control. I was just starting to get through to her when. I lost her."

Danny nods his head understandingly. "Mind control can force a person to do many things. But when it comes to murder - the human instincts are to strong."

"So your saying that Hanna can hurt us but she can't kill us?"

Hanna attempts to blast the boys with a ray of light but she staggers and misses by several feet.

"Ya."

BeastBoy frowns. "How can we snap Hanna out of it?"

Hanna screams in anger and charges at the two boys. She forms a whip in each of her hands and snaps them threateningly. Neither willing to fight, Danny and BeastBoy back away from Hanna. Danny pulses and a wave of sound collides with Hannas whip with a CRACK.

"Hey! Need a hand?!"

BeastBoy looks back and spots Logan, Holly, Jayden, Tyler, Madison, Cyborg, and Raven running their sides.

Hanna lashes out at BeastBoy and manages to slice him right above his eyebrow. He yelps and backs up several paces as he holds his face in his hands.

Raven wraps her dark magic around the knob to a newspaper stand and yanks the handle open. From there she uses her magic and throws the paper in Hanna's face. Hanna swats at the papers iritated.

"What happened to Hanna's nose?" questions Holly. "You didn't punch her did you?"

Blood runs down both of Hanna's nostrils and Hanna wipes it away with the back of her hand.

BeastBoy sakes his head. "No. It's Hanna. She's fighting for control."

Hanna blasts several nearby buildings in a fit of rage and leaves them with gaping holes several feet in diameter. Civilians who were hiding in the buildings run out of their homes and sprint for a different form of cover.

Hanna sees the civilians and lights up her hands to attack.

Left no other choice, Jayden points at Hanna with her pointer finger and shoots a ball of electricity directly at Hanna. Hanna stops blasting holes into buildings and catches the ball of energy in her stomach. She grunts and - with a tromendous amount of effort - whips the ball back at the Titans and Omegas. The Teens jump out of the way and watch as the lightning ball crashes into an abandoned car.

The Titans and Omegas look at Hanna with gaping mouths. "SHE CAN CONTROLL ELECTRICITY!" scream Jayden "BUT . . . THAT'S MY GIG!"

BeastBoy looks at Hanna who furious but yet at the same time . . . close to tears. "Earlier Hanna summoned fire." he states "Could it be possible that maybe . . . Hanna has all of you powers?"

The Omegas look at Hanna shocked as all the puzzle peices click into place.

"Well . . . only one way to see."

Tyler uses his power and takes off running towards Hanna. He's so fast that to the normal human eye, he takes the form of a blurr. Tyler pulls Hanna's blue hood over her head and pushes her from behind befor backing away.

Hanna stumbles forward and regains her balance. She spins around and snarls at Tyler who stands in the middle of the street looking wired and excited.

"Hanna!" he yells.

Hanna rolls her eyes "Your as quick as ever!"

Tyler places his hands on his hips. "Ya? Well . . . your not really all there!"

"Oh! Nice try! If you had another minute you could have come up with a better comeback."

Tyler looks at Hanna unamused. "Ya well, if youahead another minute you would have realized that I'm stalling. HOLLY NOW!"

On Tyler's cue Holly mentally attacks Hanna. She grabs her from behind and places her hand on Hanna's temple. Hanna bucks but Holly holds tight and manages toknock Hanna unconscious.

The teens run to Hanna and and gather around her.

"Does someone smell something burning?" asks Tyler.

Confident that Hanna is unconscious, Holly rolls Hanna on her back and reveals a scorcher mark on the stomach section of her sweatshirt. The plastic material in the sweater has turned brown and black and in some spots, has burned away completely.

"Ooooo! You ruined her sweater! Hanna's going to kill you!"

Jayden socks Tyler on the arm. "We have bigger things to worry about than Hanna's favorite sweater."

Holly sits down next to Hanna and rests Hanna's head on her lap. Hanna's nose continues to heavily bleed but now it runs down her cheek.

"So how are we gonna free Hanna?" asks Cyborg. "I mean its not like she's just gonna snap out of it when she wakes up. Right?"

Raven kneels next to Hanna. "I should be able to break the connection. But whoever is controlling Hanna might reestablish the connection as soon as I break it."

Raven walks around Hanna's legs and kneels to the side of her unconscious figure. She places her pale hands on both sides of Hanna's temples and chants Azaroth Metron Zinthose several times under her breath. She stops and nothing happens. Raven looks up at us.

"Now all we do is wait."

* * *

****** Hanna's POV ******

* * *

I wake up groggy and with a splitting headache. The room I'm in is is dark - besides for a few colored flashing lights - and uncomfortably chilly. I lift my head up to look around but the pain is to much to bare. I'm hit buy a wave of and forced to lay my head back down.

I have no idea where I am and for some strange reason, I don't quite care. Maybe it's because I'm tired. Or maybe it's because of my throbbing migraine. But to be completely honest, if my life depended on it I don't think I could do much of anything besides sit here.

I turn my head to the side and slowly open my eyes. I lay the for several moments staring into the darkness tuning to the dark figures in the room. There is one shape in particular that I focused on. I study the long skinny shape for several minutes and listen to its breathing. A sinking feeling forms in my stomach and I'm afraid to find out what it is.

I sit up and there's a rattling nose. I move my hand and hear the noise once again. I touch my left wrist and find a cool mettle chain attached to a tight leather bracelet.

I touch my other wrist and find that wrist is leashed by chains too. I begin to panic. My heart rate speeds up and I'm hyperventilating. I attempt to get out of the bed but I find my ankles chained to the rails of the bed.

I'm suddenly paying more attention to my surroundings. The machine in the corner of the room makes a frantic blipping noise which I speculate is a heart monitor. The glowing number in the dark reads 150 and it continues to climb.

I yank against my restrains frantically and pull against the leashes. I buck in my bed and find my torso loosely restrained. I'm kicking the side rails with all the strength I can muster when suddenly the door to the room flies open and the light are turned on.

The lights are blinding and I momentarily stop fighting my restraints. I burry my face as best as I can into the hospital cot and squeeze my eyes shut. The florescent lights manage to penetrate through my eyelids and I find my migraine returning.

I hear several pairs of feet walk into the room and I hear the sound of someone shutting the door.

A smooth hand is placed on my skin and I attempt desperately to squirm away from it. "Hanna. Hanna honey. You need to calm down. Everything's ok. Just relax."

The beeping noise of the heart monitor slow down slightly even though I'm still freaking out. I quit fighting against my restrains and lay in the bed exhausted.

"Where...where am I?!" I stammer.

Holly makes soothing noises and strokes my arm.

"Your in the Titans medical bay. You've been unconscious for several hours."

Someone in the room dims the lighting to the point where it no longer hurts my head. I look around the room and find Alex, Holly, StarFire, BeastBoy, Raven and Cyborg in the room looking at me with concerned faces.

"What's the last thing you remember Hanna?"

I sit up and lean my back against the cool wall. I don't know when but at some point I must have taken my hoodie off. I look at my chained hands and sigh.

"Are these really necessary?" I ask gesturing to the restraints.

They look at me somberly and nod their heads.

"Hanna what do you remember?" repeats Cyborg.

I look at my hands and think.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

My friends exchange worried glances.

"Why? Did I do something?"

By the look on my friends faces I come to the conclusion that I indeed did do something. And I have a gut feeling that that somethings not good.

I study my friends faces and it suddenly occurs to me.

"Hey, wheres Robin and StarFire?"

Madison stifles a sob and covers her mouth. I'm totally confused. And worried.

"Can you take these restraints off of me?" I ask quietly.

The room is quiet as Cyborg obliges and removes my restraints. I rub my wrists and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I look around at my friends and find them looking somberly at the floor. Something's defiantly not right.

Alex takes a seat next to me on the cot and places his hand on my lap.

"Hanna," he says morosely. "You for the past three days you've been under the influence of mind control. You went on a rampage and started destroying the city. We stopped you but..."

My eyes widen. "No. Dear god no! Tell me I didn't!"

Alex looks into my eyes and shakes his head. "No, you didn't. But he's in critical condition."

At that preside moment I loose control of my power and ever electrical devise in the room shorts out. The lights above us pop loudly and several of my friends yelp in surprise. Sparks rain down from above and scorch the white bed sheets. The heart monitor sparks and bursts into flames. Logan swears loudly out of shear surprise and the extinguishes the fire by touching the flames.

I jump off of the bed throw back the curtains that hid Robins cot from view when I was first waking up.

Robin lays on the bed unconscious and before I known it I'm forming two balls of pure light and forcing energy into Robins body. My vision turns yellow and in the dark room my hands and Robins body glow brightly.

I move my hand over Robins heart and he gasps. He looks up at me with wide eyes behind his mask. I stop the healing process and double over exhausted. Bent over, I rest my head on Robins bed and pant heavily. I'm glowing like crazy and my light is illuminating the entire room in a golden hue.

Robins shifts his body and groans. "Hanna?"

I hold up my hand and gesture for Robin to shut up.

I take a few moments to catch my breath and when I finally do I look at Robin exhausted. I stand over his figure and jab my finger into his chest hard. Robin gasps.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DYING BOY WONDER! THERES NO DYING ON MY WATCH. NOT WHILE IM BREATHING."

I then turn on my heels and grab Cyborg and Alex's hand in each of mine and pull them to the door.

"Come on! We got a city to fix!"

* * *

****** LATER THAT DAY - HANNA'S POV ******

* * *

I pound fists with Robin BeastBoy and Cyborg and give Raven and Starfire hugs as my family loads into the two yellow taxi cabs Mr Queen as rented for us to drive home in.

"Well, sorry again for ... well, destroying part of you city." I say sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it man." says Cyborg. "It's not like you were trying to destroy the city."

I let out a deep sigh. "Ya well, anyway..." I state somberly "Give me a call next time you need help. We have to stay in touch. The Omegas aren't really into crime fighting and I miss fighting with you guys."

Robin smirks and nods. "Defiantly. We'll give you a call. Things have been pretty quiet recently but ..."

"We will most certainty give you the call." finishes StarFire.

I place my hand on the cabs door. "Well. I guess it time for me to ..."

"Wait!" exclaims BeastBoy. The Titans look at BeastBoy startled. "Can I ummm . . . Talk to you for a moment?" he rubs the back of his neck. "You know. Like, in private?"

Something occurs to Cyborg who grins smugly. "Come on y'all." he says "Let's give BB and Hanna some space." he winks at BeastBoy who looks at his robotic friend nervously.

I tell the taxi driver to wait a few more minutes and he grumbles. Typical. I shut the door behind me and walk with BeastBoy to the docks.

"Umm so you wanna . . . ummm . . ." BeastBoy looks down at his feet and rubs the back of his neck bashfully. He looks up at me with his young green eyes and searches my face.

"Wanna what?" I ask.

He flashes me a brief smile and shakes his head. "I don't know. . . ahhh . . . ummm . . . " BeastBoy shrugs his shoulders. "We could ahhh . . . or we could do something else. You know . . . we could uh . . ."

A smile spreads across my face as I realize that BeastBoy is trying to ask me out on a date. "Ya." I say.

He looks up at me clearly surprised. He looks at my face and cocks his head to the side. "Ya?"

I nod my head. "Ya ether one." I remark.

A smile spreads across BeastBoys face. "Really?" he asks dazed. The taxi honks its horn and snaps BB out of his shocked trance. "Well . . . ok then. How about a movie next Thursday? And maybe we can get a bite to eat or something . . . "

I kiss BeastBoy on the cheek and interrupt his train of thought. "Pick me up at noon?"


	12. Chapter 13 - Finding the Author

The sky is as grey as a coal miners handkerchief and so low that the world outside looks small and close. The air coming in from the open windows is thick with the sweet smell of the coming storm. The first crack of lightening rents the air and within seconds the rolling boom of thunder reverberates overhead. Soon the rain falls, slow to start, splattering the sidewalks haphazardly. Then it falls as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounds on the roof as if its demanding entrance.

Its a stormy Saturday afternoon and I - accompanied by the rest of my family - are sitting on the couch in the middle of a movie marathon. Lying on my side, I rest my head on the arm of the chair and pull my legs in underneath myself. I have assumed the position and am determined not to move. I pull the blanket up to my chin and am just about to doze off when suddenly Jayden marches into the room.

"GUYS!" she exclaims "YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" I watch out of the corner of my eye as she walks into the living room and takes a seat on the floor in front of me. She opens up her white apple laptop and the dark screen lights up. I sit upright and roll out my stiff shoulders.

"Ok so for the past week I've been exploring a website called FanFiction - a website that alows fans to write stories about their favorite fandoms. reading stories written by fans. These stori

"Fandom's?" says Holly quietly.

"TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, real people . . . anyway, I was looking for a story in this one fandom and . . . I found a story thats really, uh, weird."

"Weird? How so?"

Jayden takes a deep breath. "Just listen."

Jayden scrolls down and clicks on a story. "I was running. Running for my life from the place I born. Wandering from place to place. Three years later I find a group of teens called the Teen Titans. They take me under their wing and I try to accept their act of friendship but ... can I endanger my friends with the dangers of my past?"

I cock my head to the side curiously and try not to keep from bursting out laughing. "You were reading a Teen Titans FanFiction? Ha! Whats it about?!" Me and the rest of my brothers and sisters burst out laughing.

Jayden doesn't even turn around. She sulks over her computer - if this was a cartoon her face would be bright red and she would be steaming. "Its about a girl," she interjects "the same age as us who can control light. She escapes from a company called PrimaTech who wants to use her ability to destroy other superheroes. Her name is Hanna Light."

I freeze. The room goes quiet and suddenly I don't find things so funny anymore. I snatch the computer out of Jaydens hands and the rest of my family races off to find their own personal electronic. Together we begin to read.

* * *

Im half way through the "Story of Hanna Light" and I stop. "OK! This is freaking insane! How does this kid know all this stuff!"

"You got me." murmurs Danny completely glued to his ipad.

I jump off the couch and begin pacing. My newest nervous habit.

"Everything is in here! Everything! From the moment I first met the Titans to the patterns on the blankets. I act like . . . ."

"Exactly how you would in real life?" suggests Tyler.

"You never told us you have a crush on BeastBoy." pusses Madison clearly disappointed.

"White Lightning? Really Hanna?"

"Guys!" I shout exasperated. "Thats not me! I mean . . . it cant be! ITS. NOT. POSSIBLE."

Jayden snaps her laptop shut. "Well honey this must be one hell of a coincidence cause we'er mentioned in here too."

"Do you guys have super powers to?" I demand.

Jayden nods.

"Did you actually go out on a date with BeastBoy?" ask Logan.

My blood turns to lead and my face boils. I mutter under my breath and Logan laughs.

"Holy shit you did didn't you!" he laughs and for the first time in a long while in speechless.

"Theres a sequel too." Alex points out. "There are several chapters and the last - Mesmero - ends with you being mind controlled." he hands me his laptop and I look at all of the chapters.

"I reiterate. Freaking insane. Check it out there are fans. There aren't many of them but still. . . did you read this?"

Alex scratches his head. "Yah."

I scroll down the screen and purse my lips. "Listen to this chinaluv said "Poor hanna! Love this!" Ya well screw you chinaluv I lived it."

Alex laughs. "Ya well - keep an reading. It gets better."

I do what my brother says and when I get to one part I laugh amused. "There are Hanna fans and Alex fans and . . ." I frown puzzled. "Whats a slash fan?"

Alex clears his throat. "As in . . . Hanna slash Alex. Together."

I stop reading what i'm reading and look at my brother startled. "Like. . . together together?"

"Yah."

I look back at the computer in disgusted. "They do know that we're siblings . . . right?

Alex lips press together into a flat tight line. "Apparently that uhh, doesn't seem to matter."

My stomach churns. "Oh. . . come on . . . thats just . . . _sick_." I snap his laptop shut and slid it to the other side of the coffee table. I wipe my hands on my jeans like they are covered in grime. 'Seriously people? Get your heads out of the gutter!'

"We gotta find this GS Girl." states Madison.

"Ya that might not be so easy." asks Logan.

"Why not?"

Tyler folds his arms across his chest. "Becasue no tax number no known address, and we don't even know where her real name."

"Well somebody has to know who she is."

"I do." states Alex.

I look at my brother shocked. "You do?"

He nods his head. "Ya. I just hacked into the FanFiction webpage and found what email she used to set up the account. I then hacked into that email and traced every email she ever sent back to where it was originally sent - New York state."

I blink twice. "You know, sometime you really scare me." Alex smiles. "Ok guys so heres the plan . . ."

* * *

"Hey Tin Man hows it going?"

"Hanna! Hey little lady hows it going?"

I laugh. "Great man. Hows Jump? Still recovering sense the last time I visited?"

Cyborg scoffs. "Please. . . that baker owes you a thank you. The town ended up rebuilding his entire bakery and donating baking equipment. That man is in bakers heaven right now."

"Haha! And just out of curiosity . . what would happen if I went to his shop to buy a loaf a bread? And how do you think he would react?"

"[silence] you make a good point."

"So listen man. I need to ask you for a favor. Could you fly me and my family down to New York. We have some . . . business to attend to."

"NEW YORK! But that's all the way on the other side of the country." "Cyborg . . . Please. The T Ship could get us there in two hours flat."

"True."

"Well..?"

"Fine...see you soon."

* * *

**COMMENT **

**FOLLOW **

**FAVORITE**


	13. Chapter 14 - PrimaTech returns

"Are you sure this is the house?" I stomp on the back on my skateboard and catch it in my hand.

Alex nods his head. "Ya I'm sure. This is the house."

I take a deep breath and look at the house before me. Its your typically run of the mill house: two story, white siding, nice lawn with an attempt of a garden. The white garage doors are shut and so is the front door. The driveway is absent of cars and if it wasn't for the music coming from the upstairs window, I would have assumed nobody was home.

Madison takes off her helmet and fixes her hair. "So, are we just gonna knock on the door?" she asks.

I shrug. "Ya. I guess so."

I walk up the cracked driveway and tuck my skateboard in my backpack. My family follows me as I walk up the steps and press the door bell. On the other side of the door two dogs bark ferociously. I jump back startled. The two dogs rundown a flight of stairs and stop before the door whimpering anxiously. The music upstairs stops and footsteps can be heard as a person runs down the flight of stairs. A female verbally shoos the dogs away before pulling back the thick door behind the storm door. She turns and faces us.

Two blue bright eyes behind large black glasses. A round face. Her short blond hair falls messily out of her high ponytail and she tucks it behind her ear tentatively. She wears blue shorts and a white T-shirt that reads 'keep calm and stay golden'. She looks us over and shoots us a shy, polite smile.

"Hey. What's up?" she asks modestly from behind the storm door. It's obvious that she thinks we're just ordinary teenagers.

I glance at my friends behind me and take a deep breath. "Are you GSGirl?" I ask.

Her eyebrows furrow and she slowly reaches for the doorknob behind her. She doesshut the door but she's definitely ready to slam it in our face if we give her reason. "Maybe. Why?".

"I'm Hanna." I say. "And these are my . . . friends. We're the children you've been writing about."

She frowns like I've told her a bad joke. Without turning around she shuts the door in our faces.

I twist my lips and pull back the storm door. This time I actually nock on the door.

She opens the door and sighs. "Look. I don't know how you got my address but if you leave now and promises not to come back I won't call the police. Ok. And I appreciate the enthusiasm. I really do. But for your own good, I strongly suggest that you get a life."

She attempts to shut the door again but I throw my hand up and hold it ajar. "See, here's the thing. We have lives. And you've been using them to write your books!" On that note I push the door wide open and we walk into her house. She stumbles up the stairs to the second floor and we follow.

"Wait! This isn't funny!"

"Dam right it's not funny!" yells Logan.

"Look we just want to know how your doing this." states Alex calmly.

"I'm not doing anything! I swear!" she exclaims.

"Are you a PrimaTech agent?" I demand.

She looks at us all completely bewildered. "What? No! You guys are crazy! PrimaTech is a fictional corporation. Nothing I write is real!"

I light up my hand to protest her last statement and she gasps. "Trust me. It's real. PrimaTech. Me. Our powers. We're all real."

The young girl stares at my hand shocked. She covers her mouth and shakes her head. "So . . . Let me get this strait." she says. She points at me. "Your Hanna Light?"

I nod my head. "Last time I checked."

She points at Logan. "And you must be Logan?" He nods and folds his muscular arms across his defined chest. His new fire tattoo on his bicep is visible I wonder what type of impression we're making on the young "author".

She points to Tyler. "Tyler?" he fidgets with the edge of his shirt and smiles nervously.

The nameless author turns to Jayden, then Danny, then Alex - her gaze lingering over him for just a second to long - and then Madison. She looks around the room. "But. . . where's Holly?"

I turn around. _'Good question.'_

GS Girl looks around the room and yells, "MAX! SARAH!". From downstairs two golden retrievers - one red and one blond - come running up the stairs followed by Holly. The dogs run around us happily. The blond short one sits on my foot and looks up at me with its big brown eyes. It's pink toung flops out of its mouth and it pants loudly.

Hesitantly, I scratch the top of the dogs head. Dogs make me . . . nervous.

"So," I start. "What's your name."

GS Girl looks at me, then at my siblings. She smiles and sticks out her hand. "Friends call me JJ."

I shake her hand. "Well its a pleasure to meet you."

JJ smirks and shakes her head. "You know this is insane right? I mean . . . wait! Did you guys really have to live through being held at PrimaTech? God! Or what about the living in the dungeon for four years?"

I nod. "Ya. We were there."

"Dear god! I am so sorry. I mean, the horror is one thing. If I had known, I would have picked a different path. But to be forced to live bad writing . . ."

Logan steps forward. "Hanna didn't create us."

"We believe your physic." finishes Danny.

JJ looks at the two boys disbelievingly. "No. No. I'm just a writer. If i was physic do you think I would be writing? I mean, writings hard!"

Logan makes a big show of rolling his eyes.

"It seems that your just focused on our lives." Jayden says.

"Like, laser focused." Logan adds. "Are you working on anything right now?"

JJ takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling as she realizes something big. "Holy crap."

Logan glances at me and then returns back to JJ. "What?" he asks cautiously.

JJ shakes her head and sits on the couch. "The latest chapter . . . it's uh . . . kind of weird."

"Weird how?" I ask cautiously.

"It's very...voneget."

Logan frowns. "Slaughter House 5 voneget or Cats Cradle voneget?"

I look at Logan confused. "What?"

"What?" he says.

I shrug.

"It's a "Kilgore Trout Voneget" kind of weird." replies JJ. "I wrote myself into it. It takes place in my own house. And . . . I'm confronted by my own characters."

"I'm sitting in JJ's house reading about me sitting in JJ's house reading about myself. My head hurts!"

I close JJ's computer that holds the next chapter of The Story of Hanna Light and shake my head.

JJ smirks.

"Ok so how does this whole physic thing work?" asks Logan.

"You mean my process?"

". . . ya."

"Well it normally starts with a headache. A really bad headache. I take Advil for the pain and then Benadrill to fall asleep. That's when I have the really weird vivid dreams. It kept flowing really. There's no way to stop it. It just keeps . . . flowing."

I shake my head and laugh. JJ looks at me like I've grown a third head. "What? What's so funny?"

I finish laughing and gesture to the room around me. "What's so funny? This whole this is . . ."

JJ stiffens and doubles over in pain. She grabs her head and takes in short, pained breaths.

"JJ, are you ok?"

JJ takes two small, bright pink tablets out of her pocket and pops them into her mouth. She downs the pill easily without water. "It's starting." she gasps. "Give me a moment." on that note she stumbles down the hallway and into her room. She slams the door - though I doubt intentionally - and collapses on her bed.

When JJ returns several hours later she sprints out of her room with a backpack hanging on her shoulder. She whips open the pantry door and frantically grabs cans of food which she places in her black bag. She shuts the closet and then grabs a first aid kit from under the bathroom sink. She stuffs that in her bag too.

"JJ what's going on? What did you see?"

JJ looks at us with fearful eyes. Her face is red and her lip trembles but she refuses to cry. "It's PrimaTech! They're coming! We need to get out of her before . . . "

The windows shatter and men in black uniforms are entering through the second story windows as they repel down the sides of the house. Automatically, me and my family assemble in a circle with our backs to each other around JJ. I center my weight and loosen my muscles.

The PrimaTech agents circle around us with their weapons loaded and ready to fire. Someone opens the front door and a figure walks up the steps. He has close cropped hair and is wearing a black pants with suspenders over a white dress shirt.

I take a deep breath and adrenaline races through me. A malicious smile takes shape and my body feels as though its growing bigger, stronger. My hands come on and glows brilliantly with bright light that sweeps through the poorly lit house, the room suddenly ablaze.

"Chase." I snarl. "Haven't seen you in a while. Still torchering innocent children, I presume?"

Chase smiles. "Hanna. You know, out of all of my patients at PrimaTech, I have to admit. You kids are my least favorite. Know why? Because your all a giant pain in my ass. Every single one of you Kids. Zero included." he laughs and removes his dark shades. "You know Hanna. You had me fooled. I though Zero was was someone I could trust. But it turned out he's just one of your pawns."

Next to me, Alex looks at me clearly confused. "Hanna? What's he . . ."

Chase stifles a laugh. "Oh! Your kidding me!" he looks at my glower face and realizes that my family doesn't know.

I glare at Chase and confess. "When we first escaped from PrimaTech . . . Zero asked to stay behind. He told me that he wanted to keep an eye on the companies development and projects." I wet my lips. "So, we devised a plan; he would stay at PrimaTech and I would pretend he was a traitor."

Chase dusts off his shirt and sighs. "Yes well, life is like that isn't it? Full of disappointments. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind I have a possible client to converse with. Jordan?" he looks at JJ and holds out his hand for her to take. "If you would follow me."

JJ scoffs. "In your dreams. I'm not following you. I know about the terrible things you've done. If you want me to work for you, thanks, but no thanks. There's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out."

I look at the girl behind me dumbfounded. My eyebrows pull up together in a surprised manner and I laugh as I turn back around to face Chase.

"You heard the girl." I laugh. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

A visible vein pops out of Chases forehead. "You just made, a huge mistake." hisses Chase under his breath. Typically, when people get mad they shout. But with Chase, his voice becomes a whisper. His icy blue eyes turn into narrow little slits and he snaps his fingers.

I leap towards him, but he backs away and an agent takes his place. He steps aside and swings at me. I easily duck. Rage fuels my fight, and I do a quick running start, then hit him with a flying side kick, both feet ram hard against his ribs. He falls over heavily, banging his head on the floor.

After that, its like a movie, a bunch of superimposed images that hardly seemed real. I landed another blow, then an Agent punched me so hard that my head snapped around and I felt a burst of blood in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Alex holding his own against an Agent in hand to hand combat-until two more gang up on him, and he goes down under flailing hands.

Holly and Jordan are defeated easily and they're ruffly thrown to the ground. Jayden blasts an agent with bolts of lightning but his thick rubber suit protects him from being electrocuted. Tyler runs around the room at mock speed freezing immobilizing Agents by tapping them on their shoulders, until a agent points his gun at him and Danny and shoots. A weighted net launches out of the net and knocks the two boys off their feet.

A huge thud against my back knocks the wind out of me. Wheezing for air, I whirl around to see an Agent swinging hard at my head. I duck, whirl, and put all my weight into a roundhouse kick that spine him sideways and almost knocks him off his feet.

I storm after him only to be grabbed. Two PrimaTech agents pin my arms behind my back. Another leans in, his dark eyes glinting, his jaw taught and face blank of any expression. He pulls back his hand and curls it into a fist. Then he brings it in hard, punching me in the stomach. An unbelievable pain explodes inside me, and I double over, dropping like a stone.

Get up! I tell myself, trying to suck in air. Get up!

Two Agents fall on me, knocking me down, one presses a heavy knee into my chest. I wheeze and struggle, and one of them cuffs my face hard, his plastic gloves grip my face firmly.

In front of me Logan is battling the remaining agents. He's covered in flames and throwing balls of fire which melt sections of the Agent's uniforms. He takes each of his opponents down and is defeated when an Agent hoses him from behind with a fire extinguisher. He chokes on the fumes and is extinguished. Two agents tackle him from from behind and pull him to the ground.

Chase looms over Jordan who lies on the floor rubbing her head, teeth bared. "You will not mock me! Unless you want to see the light of day again . . . You. Will. Serve. Me."

"So...let me get this strait." she says as she finishes rubbing the bump on her head. She looks at the Doctors face cool and collected. "I either help you predict what will happen in the near future, or I die." Jordan says bluntly with one eyebrow raised. "See, if I refuse and you kill me, what good does that do you?"

The Doctor can not help but be thrown off. "You should be shaking in fear at my very presence!" He shouts. "In fact, you should be honored that I am offering you the chance to partake in such an opportunity! To be apart of the new world to come."

'New world to come? Ok . . . interesting choice of words.'

Jordan snorts. "Dude, I'm not stupid. You need me to do your dirty work because you can't."

The Agents drag us Omegas into a semicircle and force us down to our knees. They pull our arms behind our heads and I can't decide if they're restraining us or trying to dislocate our shoulders.

Chase looks at Jordan miffed. "Ok Jordan. If that's the way you want it to be - fine." He walks past Jordan and to the double sill widow on the far side of the room. He looks out the window and peers through the blinds at the backyard.

"You know, I had a house like this growing up. I lived there with my family until it burned down." Chase pulls a cigar out of his pocket and makes no hast in lighting the butt end. "I lost my family in that fire. My dear parents and siblings didn't make it out unfortunately though. I ended up being the only survivor." I raise my eyebrows surprised. The man sounds almost sorrowful. Chase drops the lit match on the hardwood floor and steps on it with the toe of his black shoe. "Theres not a day that goes by that I don't miss my family. I'd give anything to see them again."

Chase takes a deep drag and exhales slowly. "What's that old saying? You don't know what you got till its gone? Yes that's it!"

He turns and looks back at Jordan before smiling and tilting his head to the side. "How's your brother these days? Still playing school soccer?" He picks up a picture frame on the kitchen hutch and smiles adoringly. "Such a sweet face. It would be a shame if anything," he let's go of glass picture frame and frowns "happens to him.". The glass shatters and skids across the hard wood floor.

My stomach churns as I realize Chase is threatening the well being of Jordan's brother.

Jordan's shoulders drop and she looks at Chase fearfully. "Leave. My brother. Out of this. He has nothing to do with this."

Chase steps over the pile of broken glass at his feet and walks up to Jordan. "My dear, I promise. But only if you agree tell me everything I want to know."

Jordan freezes. She shakes her head from side to side and crosses her arms over her chest deep in thought. After what seems like a full minute, she finally looks at me. Her eyes are dark, downcast, and apologetic. Her wide eyes beg for forgiveness and slowly she turns back to the doctor.

Jordan sighs. "What do you want to know?" she utters quietly under her breath.

I strain against the Agent holding me back; yanking my shoulders to the sides and attempting to get to my feet. To no prevail the two Agents hold tight to my biceps and hold me down.

Jordan looks at me and then at Chase.

"Tell me everything you know about PrimaTech." says Chase as he takes a seat on the couch next to The blond headed teen.

Jordan refuses to make eye contact with nether me nor Chase. Instead, she cracks her knuckles as she sits hunched over on the couch. Her eyes bore into the floor and she scowls.

"When the program was first initiated" - she begins - "PimaTech was not called PrimaTech. Instead, it was called StarTech; a small program funded by the government. It's original goal was to detain and study super humans."

Chases smirks approvingly and nods his head for her to proceed.

"However StarTech couldn't contain these super-humans so . . . they had come up with a plan. The first was to allow those with powers to have their powers. And, if needed, those people would be detained and placed in a prison suited for people with powers."

An Agent zip-ties my wrists together and drags me by the underside of my arm to where the rest of my team rested on the floor. All bound like I.

"The second plan was more drastic. It involved destroying those who became evil. No second chances."

Their conversation catches my attention and I momentarily stop fighting my retrains.

"The government didn't support the second plan. Infuriated, the founder of PimaTech separated from StarTech and started his own division. A division that would capture, study, and exterminate those who threatened humanity." Jordan looks up at Chase and scowls. "And that's the division you work for." she states disgustedly.

I blink twice.

"Did you know there was a good side to PrimaTech?" Alex asks me.

I shake my head. My eyes are fixated on Hanna and Chase as they sit on the couch conversing.

"Very impressive." admits Chase. "Now, tell me about the Omegas."

Jordan looks at us and bites her lip. "The Omegas," she pauses "are a super-humans created by PrimaTech in attempt to create a meta human. Someone with enough power to destroy any other super human if they were to become evil."

"And . . . " urges Chase.

"And . . . They succeeded. Sixteen years ago PrimaTech created the ultimate meta-human. One capable, of defeating every other meta if necessary. This creation would posses . . . unparallelable powers and would work for PrimaTech devoutly." Jordan considers saying something else but reconsiders.

"When the government found out about the goals of PrimaTech they closed the program completely. They ceased all funding and secretively, PrimaTech continued its mission." Jordan holds her hands out. "I swear that's all I know."

Chase purses his lips and scowls at Jordan. Jordan looks nervously at Chase as he stands up and brushes off his pants.

"Load the children into the van." states Chase.

I grunts as I'm hoisted to my feet.

With my wrists bound behind me, I'm led by several Agents to the driveway. 'Four guards for one unarmed Girl? Did I really seem so dangerous to them?'

"You'll never get away with this Chase!" yells Alex. "The Titans will come after us and they WILL defeat you."

Chase laughs as he walks to the drive side of the door. "Please. The Titans are in California. They will not be interrupting us this time."

My communicator buzzes silently in my sweatshirt pocket and I smile.

I shake my head and chuckle. "Not only are you wrong. But your wrong at the top of your voice." Chase freezes and looks back at me slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he whispers.

I smile. "It means you better watch out Chase. Cause we got angels on our shoulders and they ain't afraid to bring the heat."

Two green bolts of energy blast the ground not two inches away from Chases feet. Chase stumbles backwards and I spin around. StarFire hovers over the roof and releases her grip on Robins hand. Raven and Cyborg materializes out of a swirling black portal behind me and a green caterpillar in the garden transforms into BeastBoy.

I smile and I'm suddenly giddy with joy. Raven brakes the ties restraining our wrists with her black magic and I turn back to Chase. His face is warped by anger as he stares at the Titans and me with hatred.

"Twelve agents against thirteen super heroes. You do the math."

And on that note, Chase and his Agents fled. They hopped in their black vans, hit the gas and took off. And that was the last I ever saw of Dr Chase for a long, long while.

Not saying it wasn't the end of my PrimaTech problems though. Cuz those were just beginning.


	14. Chapter 15 - Goodbye

I look disbelievingly at my family sitting around the picnic table. It's my sixteenth birthday. I just blew out the candles.

"We know that you have been missing the Titans." Says Alex halfheartedly. "And we know how much you loved being a Titan. So we've come to an agreement. . .We want you want to go and live with the Teen Titans. We want you to go back to Jump City."

My heart stops.

"Is this what you guys want?" I ask dumbfounded.

The Omegas look down at the table morosely. Holly tucks a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear before looking up. "No. Not really." she wishers. "But if it's what you want, we'll support you."

I look around. This is my family. My brothers and sisters. Sure we aren't actually related but, family is more than blood. Is about those you hold closest to your heart. And for me, the Omegas are as close to my heart as dirt on a pig. Could I really leave them behind.

"And like . . . you wouldn't be leaving us forever." states Tyler. "We could still get together."

"Totally!" exclaims Jayden. "We could like, get together every weekend!"

The table quiets down. Im conflicted. On one hand I have my family. And I would throw myself in front of a bullet without a hesitation. And on the other I have the Titans; a group of crime fighting teens who fight crime like its no one business. And I would help them even if I was halfway across the country.

Alex places his hand on my lap. "Its just an idea." he muses quietly. "Don't feel like we're telling you to leave."

I slip his smooth hand in mine and stroke the top of his hand with my thumb."You guy would really be willing to let me go live with the titans?" I ask. "What about PrimaTech? What if they come back? What if they come after you guys?"

Jayden huffs and rolls her eyes. "Puleeze! I don't think Prima Tech will be bothering us anymore. I mean, you saw how Chase ran from us last time!" she exclaims. "And besides. They have what they want. They created their ultimate meta so . . . why would they bother us? What do we have that they don't already?"

"Besides for charm, good looks and a serious sense of style?" denounces Madison. "Not much."

"Exactly!" exclaims Jayden.

Despite felling sad, I smile. True - I didn't see any real reason as to why PrimaTech would come after us again.

I sigh. "Are you guys sure? You all ..."

"FOR GODS SAKE GIRL! WE SAID YES!" shouts Logan.

"We have all made a life here." says Danny. "Yet you still dream of fighting with the Titans. We have all started living our own lives. We go to school and we have made friends. We have all found our place. It's time for you to do the same."

Alex drapes his arm around my shoulder. I look up. The sun sets his blond curly hair on fire and the yellow light illuminates the shadows under his features.

"It'll be ok." he says. "It'll be ok."

Alex kisses me on my forehead, and before he steps away, I close my eyes and try hard to memorize this moment. I want to remember him exactly as he is right now, how his arms look perfectly tan against his white shirt, the way his hair is a little too long in the front. Even the the fading bruise above his lip.

Then I'm watching them as they wave goodby through the back window of the taxi cab. The car glides across the asphalt and they get smaller and smaller.

At that exact moment, I thought that I might never see them again. . . because it felt final. I always believed that we would find our way back to each other every time. That no matter what, we would be connected—by our past, by our blood. But this time, this last time, it felt final. Like I would never see him again, or that when I did, it would be different, there would be a mountain between us.

I knew it in my bones. That this time was it. I had finally made my choice, and so had he. He let me go. I was relieved, which I expected. What I didn't expect was to feel so much grief.

I turn around in my seat and look strait forward. The driver asks where to and I reply by saying, "Jump. Jump City please."

* * *

This is an anthem to the homesick  
For the beaten  
The lost, the broke, the defeated  
A song for the heartsick  
For the standby's  
Living life in the shadow of a goodbye

Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
We play make believe  
We were young and had time on our side  
You're stuck on the ground  
Got lost, can't be found  
Just remember that you're still alive

Lyrics for Paradise Fears - Battle Scars


	15. Chapter 16 - Fish Bits & Dragons

Its my first day back on the job so I begin my day with a nice, easy warm up. First I stretch. Then, I do an upper body workout. I do pushups, pull ups, handstand walks, and even get dow the high rings to do some hangs. Next I hop on the tread mill. I complete a 5K within 25 minutes and 39 seconds. Not bad - but not great ether. It could definitely needed some improvement. The run is followed by the actual workout; sparring with Robin.

"Get your elbows in," Robin says.

I pull them in. It doesn't seem to help much, though.

The little man catches me with a good right jab that stings like only a solid punch can. I swing and connect solidly with his open side, wich seems to hurt my hand more than it hurts him.

I goes on like this for a while, but my mind never really got into the ring. After less than twenty minutes, I hold up my gloves, feeling an ache in both shoulders.

"TKO," I say through my moulth peice. "Lets go get a drink."

Out drink turns out to be bottles of red Gatorade on the gym bench as we watch the rest of the Titans train. Raven throws specially weighted objects against the wall through meditation. Two weights fly into the wall and fall to the floor with a loud crash. StarFire practices her shooting on flying robots which burst into flames and BeastBoy tests his speed in different animal forms on the treadmill.

"So," Robin says, "either I've gotten a whole lot better sence the last time we trained or you were out of it in there. Which is it?"

"You aren't getting better," I deadpan.

"Still thinking about PrimaTech? What? Talk to me."

Granted I had been thinking about PrimaTech recently. I just couldn't stop thinking about what Chase said about how PrimaTech had succeeded in creating the ultimate Meta-Human. Who is this powerful being. It certainly wasnt me and if it was one of the Omegas I sure as H didn't know about it. I considered that maybe it was Zero but I doubted it. Chase didn't make it sound like it was.

I nod. "Ya. I am."

Robin slides down the wall to sit next to me in his black shorts, white tank top, black sneakers, and domino mask. "Hanna, you should relax. Take it easy for a little while."

"Nice bumper sticker," I tell him.

"I thought things were going pretty good for you," he says. "Lately anyway."

"They are," I say. "Alex tells me that PrimaTech is lying low. They haven't been talking about any recent evil plans . . ."

"So whats the problem then? To much of a good thing? What ails you?"

In my mind, theres a long answer and a short answer. I go with the short answer. "Zero."

He knows what I mean, knew why too. "Your worried about him on his own, aren't you?"

I rub my sore knuckles together. "Yeah. In a wierd way I am." I say. "You'd think that I wouldn't worry about Zero. You'd think I assume he can handle being on his own. But truth be told, im even more worried than before." I shake my head and look red liquid in the bottle I hold in my hand. "Its so stupid. I don't understand."

"Its ok Hanna. Its fine. Thats what happens when your in a family. You worry about each other like that."

I smirk. "Ya well thats just the problem now ain't it?"

Robin stares at his shoes for half a minute. He usually knows when his point has ben made and when its time to shut up. Finally he takes a deep breath and when he finally answered, its begrudgingly. "If I find out something about Zero, you'll be the first to know."

I smile. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

Just then from across the room the machine Cyborg uses to weight lift moans loudly as it adds more and more weight onto the platform Cyborg lifts up on. Cyborg groans loudly as he attempts to hold the weighted platform above his head. intreeged, me and the rest of the Titans get up and walk over to cheer Cyborg on.

"Come on Cyborg! PUSH!" Yells Robin.

Cyborg growls as sweat pours down his face. "Whats it . . . look like . . . im doing?" he stammers through clenched jaws. His mechanical arms shake under the weight of the load. His knees bend and his feet slide slightly but he does not give up."

"Punch it Cy! Strait through the roof!" shouts BeastBoy.

"Yes! Inform that large piece of metal who is the boss." Choirs StarFire.

"Uhhh. . . go Cyborg." says Raven.

Cyborg seriously begins to struggle under all of the weight and its evident to all of us. We all are rooting for our favorite robotic teen with various levels of enthusiasm when Cyborg cries out, "ITS NO GOOD! SHUT IT DOWN!"

"No way Cyborg! I won't let you quit! Come on! PUSH!" Coaches Robin from the sideline.

"I CANT!"

"Yes you can!"

Cyborg groans. "NO! I! CAN'T! ARGH!"

Cyborg goes down hard and is pined down under the machine. I hit the "Release" button next to me and the weights are quickly removed. The platform raises and smiling, Robin leds Cyborg (who lies on his stomach) his hand.

"Um . . . I'll give you a nine for the dive but . . . a two for the landing." quips BeastBoy.

Cyborg looks up at BeastBoy irritably and pourpously ignores Robins attempt to help him to his feet. He looks down at the floor and scowls.

"No body asked you." he retorts as he brushes past us and exits the gym sullenly. Taken aback by the sharpness in his voice, we do not attempt to follow.

_Attention all on duty officers we're picking up a disturbance on 34th street. No units available. _I snap my communicator shut and smile as I slip it into my utility belt. "They're playing my song." I say smugly

I pull up my hood and start making my way to 34th street. When I get there, I have a difficult time figuring out where the problem was. The streets empty. Someone screams from down bellow. Using the fire escape, I climb down the side of the building and sprint to its source.

I open the rusted white door of the burger joint and a bell chimes upon my entry. I look around and find the building completely empty. A large man wearing a cooks hat crouches behind the counter frantically pressing a hidden button under the counter. I look around but me and him are the only ones in the building. 'Ok . . . so wheres the . . . '. The sound of pans being tossed around behind the kitchen doors answers my question.

"Dont get up. I'll serve myself." I say musingly as I brush past the panicking man and stroll into the kitchen. I don't know what im up against so I form to katanas in my hands. Better to be safe than sorry.

I peer into the circular window in the door and look around. Out of the corner of my eye there is a blur of movement thats moves close to the ground. It makes a animal-like noise and I smile and shake my head as I turn my two katanas into two giant oven mitts.

I step into the kitchen and find food in the walk in cooler being thrown about. Several discarded items strewn about on the floor have a hunk of that said item missing; a gallon on milk, a brick of american processed cheese, a bag frozen french fries.I pull down my hood and peer into the walk in freezer with extreme curiosity.

What I see is a black . . . lizard like creature about the same size as a large dog. It has jet-black scales that cover his whole body and it has as large paw like feet. A large black tail extends several feet out and drags behind the creature as it sniffs around.

With its black scally head buried in a large brown cardboard bag, it sticks its head in as it explores its contents. Quietly, I side step to the side of the wall to I try to stay out of the dragons field of vision.

Extended spines running along his back between two sets of wings. One main pair on his sides and one smaller pair near the base of his tail. I stare at the creature in aw. Only in fantasy books have I ever seen creatures as beautiful as this.

Im watching the creature fascinated when naturally, my luck has to run out.

Three beeps from my communicator and Robins talking to me on speakerphone. Startled the dragon backs itself into the wall away from the foreign voice. His head jerks up and he shakes the brown paper bag off of his head. When he sees me the black pupils in his chilling ice blue eyes turn to slits. He bears his pearly white teeth and growls.

Robin demands to know whats going on (he must have seen dragon through the FaceTime camera) and the sound frightens the creature even more. It growls and crouches; droping all of its weight down to the floor. Hes ready to pounce and I dont want to see which one of us has a faster draw. I hold my hands out in front on my body to show that I mean no harm.

The dragon approaches me cautiously. Its pupils begin to dilate back into wide circles but it suddenly freezes and snarls. Its eyes return to its previous narrow slits and it stares at my waist. I follow its gaze and see what its looking at - my utility belt.

Making sure that I do no startle the creature, I slowly unclip my belt from around my waist. The dragon growls and flashes out his wings as if saying 'Im warning you! Dont do it!_'_. I drop my belt and communicator to the ground and it lands with a _clank_. He snarls - still unsatisfied. Without taking my eyes off of the reptile I use my foot to push the belt farther away.

The creature watches the belt as it skids across the white tiled flooring. Its only when my belt hits opposite wall that the dragon relaxes once again. Its pupils dilate into big black circles and it approaches me slowly. Its big thick tail drags behind it as it circles me. I make sure not to move as he sniffs me. His big black nose twitches and his eyes on the side of his flat head study me closely.

His sniffs the side of my uniform and makes a sound between a purr and a growl. Slowly, I reach inside my pocket and pull out the contents. The dragon eyes me closely and his pupils start to narrow once again. They don't completely - but they begin to.

I show him the small zip lock baggie full of dehydrated fish bits and unzip the bag. Instantly, im hit by the salty smell of dried salmon and my stomach growls. I take a piece of meat out of the bag and take a small bite of it. The black reptile cocks his head to the side and crawls towards me.

nervously, I squat down and place the strip of dehydrated fish on the palm of my hand. I extend my whole arm and I turn away; unable to watch. I don't move. I don't even breath.

I inhale quickly when he swipes the strip off of my hand with his big smooth soft forked-tongue.

I blink twice and look back at the dragon not four feet away from me. He licks his lips thoughtfully like he's trying to figure out what I just fed him. He swallows and then looks at me. We're eye level and I suddenly realize that with his big black scaly ears, he's actually taller than me.

My sore knees give out and I fall back on my but.

The dragon looks at me, rises onto his back two legs, and sits back on his haunches. He studies me waiting to see what I will do next.

'Ok im sharing fish bits with a 400 pound dragon.' I think to myself. 'This is new.'

I smile and fold my legs in underneath me. The dragon shifts his weight.

"Ok. Hi." I start.


	16. Chapter 17 - The Chapter With No Point

The next day starts off. . . crazy. And thats putting it lightly. This is what hapened.

Three loud bangs on my bedroom door and im stumbling out of bed. My eyes are still partly closed when I open the door.

"You dragon's in the kitchen." deadpans Cyborg.

I look up at his bulking figure through crusted eyes. "mhmh. . . come again?" I mumble before yawning and stretching tiredly.

Cyborg responds by grabbing me by my sleeve and dragging down the hall. When we get to the Main Opps Room im wide awake. The doors part and I gasp. OH. MY. GOD.

The dragon I found the night before has his head buried in turned over refrigerator lying on the floor. I gasp and he jerks his head up like a kid caught doing something wrong and freezes. White milk drips off his scaly face and he stares at me with his big blue eyes.

The rest of the kitchen is in disarray. Food from the fridge is strew about and stains the walls and counter. A open jar of Jelly drips off the edge of the counter and onto the floor. BeastBoy, Raven, StarFire, and Robin all watch the creature from afar; unsure of what they should do exactly.

Robin scowls at me through his mask and points to the dragon. "Now." He says.

I nod. "Ya . . . good idea."

I run over to the dragon, making sure to step around the pile of pancake powder in the middle of the floor, and pull on the dragons shoulders. He looks up at me and licks off the milk on his face with his big paw. Catlike, he licks the milk off of his paw. Its obvious the he doesn't want to move.

"Come on big guy." I grunt. "Lets go upstairs."

The dragon looks at me, cocks his head starts walking where im guiding him. On the way out, he steps in the pile of powdered pancake batter which flies up into the air; covering him with the fine white powder. His tail smacks into a standing plant stand and sends it crashing to the ground. It shatters loudly and dark brown soil spills across the floor.

I wince. Oops. I look back at my friends as I shove the dragon out the door with much difficulty. "I'll . . . clean this up later." I say sheepishly with a smile.

It takes me a while but I somehow manage to herd the black dragon to the roof. He looks around curiously as it takes in its new surroundings. I wipe a line of sweat off my forehead and shut the door.

The dragon looks at me does that wierd purring thing. He bounds across the rooftop excitedly with his wings extended slightly. His forked toung hangs out of his mouth and I find myself grinning. In many ways, his mannerism was a lot like a dogs. When he was happy his ears perk up and he wags his long tail. His pupils were a lot like a dogs to when hes happy; big and round.

He runs around me and nudges me from behind. He smells the pocket of my PJ pants and whimpers. I laugh and shake my head apologetically. "Sorry man. I dont have any." He looks at me and cocks his head. Theres a rumbling noise and he looks at his stomach. He looks back at me alarmed - as if wondering if it was his stomach that made that noise.

A thought occures to me and I smile. I hold up my hands and begin running back to the kitchen. "Hold on man. I got you covered." He looks at me curiously and lies down on the roof. He folds his paws under his chest and looks at me with curious blue eyes.

I take off running to the kitchen and when I enter the room I jump over the cans and crushed cereal boxes giddy. I wipe open the freezer door and search for the frozen fish. When I find it, I grab it and move on to the kitchen cabinets. It takes me longer but eventually, I find what im looking for. I grab several cans of caned tuna. I finish my trip by fishing the can opener, an apple, and a granola bar.

_The dragon isn't the only hungery creature in the tower._

I smile at the titans and with the food at hand, I return to the rooftop.

"Ok bud. Heres what we got." I say as I sit in front of the dragon. I set the food items on the ground besides for the caned tuna which I begin to open with the can opener. Sence he took to liking me fish bits, I assumed that he would like the tuna too.

The smell defiantly seemed to interest him that was for shure. He cranes his head to look at the object in my hand and his nose twitches. He purrs in a curious manner and when I set the caned food on the ground for him to eat, he gobbles it up.

In the end it takes open five cans of tuna and 10 defrosted fish halfs to finally fill his stomach. He licks his lips, yawns, and lets loose a small content burp. I take a bite of the apple and shake my head.

'What am I doing?' I ask myself in my head.

The dragon basks in the morning sun and tucks his head under his big black wing -hidding his face completely.

I unfold my legs from underneath myself and stretch out on the warm rooftop. I watch the dragon and shake my head amused. Out of all people in the world, I had to be the one to find the dragon. And now he's my responsibility. Great. Just what I need in my life.

The door behind me opens and I the titans walk out of the hallway. The dragon jerks his head up startled. He looks around with big blue eyes and spots the Titans. He doesn't get up and instead he just watches the titans as they approach me. I gesture for them to take and hesitantly, they oblige.

They watch the dragon and he watches them. Unfazed by the Titans presence, the black creature looks at me and goes back to sleeping.

"You do realize that this is insane right?" BeastBoy asks me.

I nod my head solemnly. "Completely mad."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." I watch the dragon deep in thought and then return my attention back to my friends. "I guess im just gonna take care of him."

Robin looks at me stunned. "Hanna. Its a dragon. It cant stay. We need to figure out where it came from and send it back."

I frown and turn to our leader. "Ok . . . first of all, I know its a dragon. And second of all, if you wont let it stay here then where are you planing on keeping it? We cant just put him back where we found him." I point out.

Robin begins to interject but I keep on talking. "Our island has everything he could possible need. He has plenty of space to run, and plenty of fresh water to drink. There are fish in the ocean for him to catch when he's hungary and . . . "

"But what about his family?" Questions StarFire meekly. He bright green eyes look at me earnestly and demand my attention.

I pull my legs up to my chest and I sigh. I look back at the dragon who looks at me with interest. His big scaly ears lie flat against his head and his big blue eyes are dilated. If he could understand what im saying, I would be willing to bet that he would be waiting my answer.

"If he wants to go. . . he can leave whenever he wants. Im not going to stop him. Heck! Ill do everything I can to help. But for multiple reasons, im not going to put him back where I found him."

The dragon rests his heavy head on my lap and hesitantly I scratch right between his shoulder blades. He purrs and I chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye I see Robin watching the creature like a hawk. While still scratching the dragon with one hand I take Robins hand in mine. The raven haired teen stiffens in fear and pulls his hand back.

"Its ok. He wont bite." Robin looks at me and then at the dragon doubtingly.

I cant belive it. Ive seen this kid look fear in the face and smile before and now. he's terrified. Ive never seen this side of Robin before.

I place Robin's hand on top of the dragons head and eventually he scratches the dragons head with me. The dragon purrs in delight and closes his eyes. I move my hand to under his chin and suddenly, his entire body goes limp. He falls onto my body and does not get up.

"Ha! What do you know! he's got a sweet spot!"


	17. Chapter 18 - Plasmas

I know this is is extremely overdue. But trust me when I say that the ending I have planed for this novel will make up for everything. Warning: this story contains fluff.

* * *

**HANNAS POV**

The dragon left the next morning. I went up to check on him and he was gone. I searched the city but no matter where I looked I always turned up empty handed. Part of me was scared that he was gone. Where did he go? Was he safe? Would I ever see him again? I knew the answer to the later was no, but I still hoped that I would.

It's almost a week after his disappearance when get a distress call. I sprint to the common room while transforming into my uniform and find everyone already there.

"What's up?" I demand as I enter.

"Plasmas. Looks like he's confused the sewage plant with a bar."

"Alright, Titans, Go!" Shouts Robin. We spring into action and within five minutes we're piled into the T-car and speeding off to the edge of town.

When we arrive, we find Plasmas sucking down gallons of green and brown sewage water like nobodies business. Beast Boy, StarFire and I shudder in disgust.

"I'd be trying to drown my sorrows too, if I was that ugly." Quips Robin from behind Plasmas.

Plasmas turns to us and shrieks.

"Titans go!" Robin says for the second time in the night. We were well aware of what attacks would work and which would not. Punches and kicks would not work. So we had to resort to using explosives, which we made sure to stock up on before leaving. StarFire, Raven, Cyborg, and I shoot at the creature with our super powers while Robin, waits for Plasmas to roar again before throwing three disks into his mouth.

The explosions detonate inside the monsters mouth and purple goop flies everywhere and lands on almost everyone. Soon he re-forms, cries again, and charges. I shoot at the creatures face, releasing a beam of energy across his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Raven and Beast Boy pushed him back and Robin shoots a barrage of green disks into his stomach. Together, we force him to his knees.

To our demise, Plasmas gets up, turns, and grabs more toxic sludge. He downs the waste like its fruit punch and we only stared in confusion as Plasmas just gulps down one barrel after another. Soon though, he drops the half full barrel in his hand and freezes.

Slowly, he turns and looks at us with a ill expression. His stomach rumbles loudly and his body convulses once before he vomits. Before I can form a shield we're hit by the green and purple liquid.

We freeze. To disgusted to move at first but then forced to move. Slowly, I raise my arms and wipe the slick slime off of my eyes, nose, and mouth. "Ewwwww!" I shriek. I whip my arms and sludge flies off of my cloths and hands. The only bright side of the situation is that Plasmas has passed out and has returned to his human form.

"I believe I am . . . grossed out." Whimpers StarFire who's hair is soaked.

I ring out my hair and the sludge acts like super strong hair jell. When I let go of my hair it's firm and has formed into one solid spike.

The Titans laugh and I slowly smile. "Oh!? You think that's funny?" I demand. They answer my question by continuing to laugh. Raven smiles and I shake my head. Laughing, I scoop up a gigantic mound of sludge and throw it at BeastBoy.

It hits him dead in the face.

I burst into a fit of laughter before shortly getting hit in the cheek by a wet ball of slime.

"Oh it's so on!" I tackle BeastBoy head on and, holding onto his shoulders, we splash into a thick puddle of slime. BeastBoy falls on top of me and I squeal with amusement when his full weight compresses against my chest. Pinned underneath his body I continue laughing.

The rest of the Titans break into a fit of even louder laughter. BeastBoys shakes and laughs so hard that he can't get up.

Grinning like a fool, I look up at BeastBoy. BeastBoy opens his eyes and flashes me a toothed smile. Goo from the changelings green hair falls onto my forehead and he tries to wipe it away with his thumb but he ends up leaving a green streak instead.

I sigh and smirk. "Gotcha I giggle." Playfully.

BeastBoy smiles. He attempts to get up but his hand shoots out from underneath him. He falls back down onto my chest and instincts force me to close my eyes. When I open my eyes BeastBoy's face is so close to my own that I can smell the remains of the mint he was chewing just minutes before.

We freeze and his wide forest green eyes lock with my emerald green. My limbs go numb and my brain goes fuzzy. Feeling my blood mount in my cheeks, I look down and suddenly notice how BeastBoy is laying on me. I bite my lip. BeastBoy realizes the awkwardness of the situation and he quickly gets up.

Standing at my side, BeastBoy lends me a hand and I gasp when I loose my grip. I fall back down and BeastBoy grabs me around my waste and pulls me forward so I'm standing back on my feet. He asks me if I'm alright and I respond by saying yes and thank you. He lets go of me and we awkwardly break apart.

By this time Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and StarFire, have stopped laughing. They smirk at us knowingly and I feel my face catch on fire.

The police and firefighters arrive at the scene and met us smelly, sewage coated teens just seconds later. They clean up the sight and carefully load Plasmas into a van.

"I know y'all ain't plannin' on gettin' in my car like that!" Cyborg cries as he threads the small garden hose the fire fighters gave him to the back of the fire truck. "Alright y'all, dig your heels in."

"Friend Cyborg, I am confused, why are we-..."

Target acquired. A blast of clean water from the firetruck explodes on Starfire and leaves her soaking wet and shivering, but sewage-less.

He cocks the barrel. "Who's next?" he smirks.

No one replies. Cyborg smirks a devilish grin. "Come on BeastBoy. Grab your girlfriend and come on over."

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He protests.

Cyborg shrugs "Whatever man. Whatever makes you feel better."

BeastBeast boy tries to say something else but we're sprayed in the face by the hose.

Cyborg sprays Robin directly after he finishes with me.

"Raaaaaaaveeeeeeen..." Cyborg turns his attention to her. She holds up her hand to stop him.

"No need." She uses her powers to collect the sewage into a sludge ball...and then drops it on Beast Boy.

"Dude! I was already clean!"

"It'll take more than a blast of freezing water to get you clean." Snickers Robin.

Beast Boy frowned and braced himself for another flood. Then he turns into a dog and shakes himself dry.

The whole car ride back, they poked fun at me and BeastBoy, who, ironically enough, sat next to me. Embarrassed, we tried our best from bumping into each other but it was hard when Cyborg deliberately took sharp turns.


	18. Chapter 19 - Not Easily Broken

Left right left right left right. The rooftop gravel under zeros feet crunches as he sprints into the heart of the city. He looks over his shoulder to see if he's lost them. Sadly, the black dressed Agents are hot on his trail and quickly catching up.

He didn't have much farther to go. Up ahead, a fierce battle is unraveling in the streets of Jump City. Plumes of dust and trails of smoke rise into the blue sky, illumine him to where he would find Hanna. Being a Titan, he was willing to bet that Hanna would be there if she wasn't already.

A sudden wave of exhaustion washes over the raven haired teen and he stumbles. Sweat seeps out of his pours and runs down his flush face. He's been running for just over two hours and he's quickly losing energy. Note: he's loosing energy, not the will to fight.

For the past month Zero had wandered the country in attempt to remain under PrimaTechs radar. He spent no more than a day or two days in each place he visited and he always kept a low profile. Well, he tried anyways. Last week, when he was in Star City, he was spotted by the police and thrown in jail. The police said they were going to contact his parents and send him back home, they didn't have much luck. During his second night in jail he picked the lock using a paper clip dropped by one of the officers and broke out. He thought he was in the clear after that. He was mistaken.

When he entered the subway stations two men dressed as police officers cam up behind and grabbed him under the arms. Zero recognized the two men as PrimaTech agents and instantly took off running. He pulled out of their vice like grips and, despite not having a ticket, he boarded the closest departing train. The me behind him followed him but were unable to grab him before the doors of the train closed. Zero watched the men through the window as the car pulled out.

When Zero found out he was going to Jump city he bursted out laughing. What luck. When he arrived at Jump City the subway was crawling with agents. With his head down and hood pulled up Zero made a dash for the exit and was almost out when he was spotted.

Running, Zero finds himself quickly running out of roof. With fifty feet of roof quickly decreases. Forty-five feet, forty feet, thirty-five feet, thirty feet. Twenty-five feet remanning.

Something whistles next to Zeros ear and Zero instinctually veers to the left to dodge the tranquilizer dart. Twenty feet. Zero dodges to the left and to the right as several more colorful darts are shot at his body. He's running out of time and options. Ten feet. Five feet. Jump.

Zero swings his arms back and then jump at a 45 degree angle. He puts his whole body into it as he swings his arms forward as he leaps. He focuses on the edge where he wants to land. He reaches out for the building ledge with fingers. Time slows as his finger miss the ledge by only a few mere centimeter. There's nothing he can do to stop his body as he free falls into the abandoned alleyway 15 feet below.

He lands on the dumpster and hits his head on the concrete when he rolls off. Zero wakes up lying on his face in a trash littered alleyway. He reaches his hand back and feels the back of his head. Blood drips from a nasty wound. 'Ugh, I can't stop now.' he thinks to himself. 'I need to keep moving. I can't let them catch me.' Zero gets up and almost falls over again. He's really dizzy and having trouble keeping the world in focus.

He starts to walk out of the alleyway and fails to notice the group of Agents sneaking up behind him. Before he knows it, they jump on top of him and are pulling his arms behind his back. He tries to shout out, but they put a cloth around his mouth before he manages to get anything out.

When he finally gets his sense back to start struggling he jumps up, with the gag still in his mouth, and throws them off of his back. He's having difficulty seeing straight and can't quite keep his balance, but he's landing some solid hits. That is, until one of them manages to hit him on the back of the head. A bright light flashes before his eyes and he falls down. He can hardly stay awake as they tie his wrists behind his back.

He looks up at the men. One of the bigger ones hoists him up and throws him across his shoulder like a sack of flour. As he starts to close his eyes he swore he hear Hanna's voices in the background. Then black.

The first thing he was aware of was the pulsating headache and the burning pain in his arms. He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring at a concrete floor. He's confused and he lifts his head up to look around. He can see that he's in a dark and tiny room. It has no window, is made completely out of concrete, has a light bulb on a wire hanging in the middle of the room, and has one door opposite of him. He looks up at what's causing the pain in his arms and finds himself chained up to the wall by his wrists, hanging about a foot above the ground. He's been captured. And best of all, his powers weren't working.

It all starts to come back to him. The case, the leap, the fall, the ambush. He can vaguely remember being tossed into a van at some point. He got captured! Thank goodness the gag is off because his breathing starts to quicken. He's having a little panic attack at the realization. He takes a calming breath and closes his eyes.

He hears a noise coming from the other side of the room and begins collecting himself. Zeros known for being strong, stubborn, and resilient. He had resisted many, if not all of, PrimaTechs tests and he sure as hell isn't going to break the tradition. Whatever PrimaTech wants, he wouldn't give them. Even if it meant being punished. The door opens, revealing a man with a blond mustache wearing a bone white lab coat.

Dr. Jim Chase.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." the voice that haunted his nightmares booms around the small room. "I'd hate for you to miss out on all the fun we're going to have." he says darkly and advances into the room, getting closer to the teen.

"What do you want with me?" Zero demands, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

He chuckles. A sick, evil sound that made Zero shiver. "I have brought you here because I want answers."

The door opens again. This time a giant Agent walks in pushing a giant rolling table. What was on the table makes zeros eyes widen. Weapons of various kinds, some he doesn't even recognize. He had read enough books on weapons and ancient fighting to know that not all the weapons were used for combat. He gulps.

Chase goes over to the table and picks something up. Zero can't quite make out what it is.

"I am prepared to propose Hanna an ultimatum. She will turn herself over to me in exchange for you. She has a little over 23 hours to come meet my demands. If she does as I ask, your insignificant life will be spared. And if she tries to save you with aid from the Titans you will die."

"Hanna?" Zero asks trying hard not to add any hints that she is someone who matters to him. Anything Chase can use as an advantage over him would be disastrous. "Hanna hates me, she thinks I turned on her. Why would she rescue me?" Zero says pretending like Hanna hatted him.

"Why indeed…" Chase chuckles maliciously. "You know Zero, I know a lot about you. And not just because we were partners. My scientist have been watching you Omegas ever senses you left PrimaTech. We've been monitoring your actions, health, and . . . feelings." Chase taunts.

"For instance, I know that she loves you. Her heart rate and hormone levels have proven it." chase picks up a tool on the table and twirls it in his hand. "And . . . it seems she has some importance to you as well." Chase smirks and sets the tool down.

"I'm going to cut you a deal. Tell me where you put the memory card right now, and Hanna will not come to any harm. I will not contact her and I will make the rest of your life here relatively painless." Negotiates Chase. "Refusal to meet my terms, and I promise you I will make that call."

Zero laughs in the face of the devil "Are you kidding me? Hanna's smart. She wouldn't come here And give up her life for mine. She's made herself a life with the Titans. And I know she wouldn't give it up that easily."

Chase disappears into the shadows. "True . . . But know what else I know about Hanna Zero?" Asks Chase, "I know what her Achilles Heel is. Oh yes. I know the one thing that would cause Hanna to sacrifice everything for." Chase walks out of the shadows and appears directly below Zero. "You want to know what it is?" He asks excited.

Zero doesn't respond. Chase frowns and returns to the cart of tools. He picks up a scalpel and twirls it in his fingers skillfully.

"It's her unfaltering loyalty to her friends." He says. "I have seen, with my own eyes, Hanna sacrifice herself for the well being of her friends." Chase pauses and disappears into the shadows. "That, is her weakness." He sneers.

Zeros torn, he loves Hanna he would do anything for her. But keeping the PrimaTech from discovering the location of the memory chip he stole, the one that contained the most important of PrimaTechs plans, was equally important.

Zero smirks. "If you know so much about me Chase then you know that I'm not going to tell you anything." Zero says as he glares at the man. "And that I'd rather die than put my family in danger."

Chase comes out of the shadows then. In his hand is a small knife that gleams in the light. He walks over to the hanging teen and puts the knife up to his cheek, where he makes a small cut, causing Zero to suck in a breath.

"That can be arranged."

Stab. Cut. Punch. Groan. Blood. It was an ever repeating pattern for the next two hours. His body is dripping blood, collecting beneath him in a big puddle. He has several cuts on his arms, legs, and chest. All of which are pretty deep.

He has an exceptionally bad wound on his left shoulder, where a majority of the blood comes from. The knife had actually managed to go down all the way to the bone. He cringes just thinking about it.

The chains were no help either. If he made a fraction of a move, a fiery pain shot from his shoulder all the way down his arm. His wrists were also cut, and every move he made cut down further into them.

"I'll ask you again Zero," Chase says bringing the knife back. "Where is the memory chip?"

Zero glares at the floor, unable to raise his head. "You might-as well-give up-because I'm not-telling you-anything." he says in between pants of pain.

Chase narrows his eyes at him and takes a step closer. He raises the knife, positions it above his already hurt shoulder. "Are you sure about that?" he asks threateningly without moving the knife.

Zero gulps and squeezes his eyes shut tightly, nodding his head slowly.

Chase brings the blade back and thrust it forward. Zero couldn't hold back the scream that came out, before he clenched his teeth shut and held the rest in. The knife had gone all the way through his shoulder. He could feel it popping out on the other side. Tears brim his eyes and he started shaking and panting.

"You WILL tell me where the card is." Chase grips the knife tightly again. "I'll make sure of it." He twists the knife inside of the wound slowly.

Zero clenches his teeth. He wouldn't scream, he would not scream. He could feel muscle tearing and twisting. Skin was shredding. Blood spills out, adding to the ever growing puddle beneath him.

Chase finally pulls the blade out slowly, which is almost as painful as when it went in. He gasps when it comes completely out. He hangs his head and goes limp from exhaustion. He's gasping raggedly and trembling from the pain.

"I have ways to make you talk, freak. The longer you take to tell me, the more painful it gets." Chase says as he cleans the knife off.

Despite the pain and exhaustion, Zeros able to grin a little. He lifts his head as much as he can and looks at the Doctor through half lidded eyes. "I'm-not-so easily-broken." He whispers between gasps with the grin still in place.

Chase growls and brings his hand up. Stab. Cut. Punch. Groan. Blood. So much blood.

Zero hangs limply on the wall. The beating had gone on for another hour, before Chase left saying he would be back to get him. Apparently, he had a surprise for him. One that might help him change his mind. 'Yay.' he thought sarcastically.

The pool of blood has grown quite a bit since he last checked. He knew that he had lost a lot, he could already feel the effects starting that came with blood lost. He's exhausted, cold, and can see that he's a lot paler than before.

His head lifts up slightly when he hears the door open again. 'Oh good, the doctors in.' He's holding something when he enters. A metal rod of some sort, with what looked to be a circle at the end of it. It reminds him of a brander that people use on cattle. He shivers.

An Agent walks in behind the Doctor. He, too, is carrying something. It looks like a grill kinda, but without the grate part. It's basically just a metal bin with hot coals in it.

"It's time we start the second part of this little game, Zero." And with that Chase sets the brander in the hot coals.

He leaves it in there for a minute, waiting for it to get nice and unbearably hot. When he takes it out there's a reddish-orange glow on the end. Chase lifts the brander and hovers it over the nervous teen's injured shoulder. Zero's breath quickens.

"Where. Is. It?" The doctor demands, inching the hot metal closer and closer to Zeros exposed skin.

Silence. "Very well."

He slowly sets the scorching hot brander on his shoulder. Zero jerks as it touches his pale skin. He clenches his teeth as tiny yells slip between them. He can hear his skin sizzling. Smell it. He wants to gag from the smell. It hurts so bad. He can hardly get a breath in, its so painful.

Chase holds it there for ten minutes, before setting the other end in the coals. Zero dares a look at his poor shoulder. He shudders painfully at what he sees.

Not only was his shoulder just terrifying to look at from earlier; all twisted, ripped apart, bone exposed, and bloody, but now its adored with a half-a-helix insignia and burnt flesh. A permanent reminder.

Case takes the now cool part of the brander in his hand and pulls it out of the bin. The same glow now on the opposite end.

"I'll ask you again. Where?" he asks with a hint of anger lacing his voice. His question is again met with silence and a glare.

Chase brings the rod up and trusts it back down right above his navel. Zero gasps and coughs from the impact. His torso turns beat red and burned all over. Chase hit him again in the foot and kept it there a little longer this time, again making his flesh sizzle and cook. His stomach still hurt and only barely managed to get a squeak out as the Doctor continued to whack him with the hot metal.

After a while Chase finally gives him a break. The boy is trembling all over and panting painfully. He holds in his tears, not wanting to show any weakness. He has to be strong.

He weakly lifts his head, opens his eyes half way, and looks at The Doctor.

"W-was this-the-surprise?" he croaks out. It hurt to speak.

Chase chuckles. "Oh no. This was only part of it." he says before calling in two guards. One of them takes the hot coals away, while the other steps up to Zero with a set of keys. "I have much more in store for you." he finishes sinisterly.

The guard with the keys undoes his chains and zero falls to the floor on his hands and knees. Before he can get up by himself, he's lifted by his arms. This causes him to yelp from his bad shoulder as he's dragged out of the room.

He's too weak to fight back, but that doesn't stop him from trying. This, in turn, earns him a hard kick to his bad shoulder. He yelps again but continues to struggle with all the strength he can muster. His vision goes blurry, and he knows he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. Before he passed out entirely, he saw the door that they were heading towards. The word 'Lab' was written it.

'This can't end well.'


	19. Chapter 20 - Me and my Broken Heart

As soon as Robin comes to me and tells me Chase is demanding to talk to me over the loudspeaker I take off sprinting. When I reach the room I immediately see what Robin means. On the mammoth television is an audio ducker. No video, just audio. The rest of the Titans gather around with me. BeastBoy and Cyborg sit on the couch with video game controllers in their hands, leaving me to conclude that Chase hacked into our private frequency and interrupted their game.

I walk underneath the TV and place my hands on my hips like I'm talking to the bastard in person.

"What the fuck do you want Chase?" I snarl.

"Hmmm, Hanna. It's been awhile since I have heard your voice." Chase says. I can almost hear the evil grin in his voice. "It seems like I found something of yours that I figured you might ... desire to reunite with." He says.

I furrow my eyebrows confused. The Titans glance at me confused. 'I lost something?' I think to myself. 'I don't think I lost . . .'.

"Where is Zero?" I demand angrily.

He chuckles again. "His hands are a little tied up at the moment." he jokes. I clench my fist and glare daggers at a spot on the floor. "Perhaps if you call again later-"

"Let me speak with him." I snap. I'm fighting to keep my tone in control and my fists are shaking at my sides. BeastBoy comes up and stands next to me. He doesn't try to take my hand in his or anything, he just stands there to show his support.

"And why would I do that?" Chase asks calmly. I can tell how much he's enjoying this from his tone of voice.

I growl. "Just let me talk to my brother." I force out through clenched teeth.

"Hmmmm..." Chase muses. "Tell you what. I will let you talk to your friend. It should be enjoying to watch." he says. I'm a little shocked. I didn't think Chase would actually do this. "But, it will have to be at a time of my choosing." he says. "I will call back when Zero is a little less...busy."

Before I can say anything, Chase hangs up. I growl once again when the connection goes dead and I'm left listening to the dial tone. Seething with anger, I gently press the red button that disconnects the call. I turn my back on my friends and take a seat in the computer chair. While clenching my jaw I lean forward and rest my elbows on the counter as I contemplate about what just happened.

* * *

He wakes back up when he feels someone force his wrists and ankles onto something cold and hard. He can feel them strapping him down to something. He wants to fight against the hands holding him down, but his arms won't keep up with his brain. It felt like there was a delayed reaction in his muscles.

He looks down at himself once they finish. He's strapped to an examination table, kind of like the ones you would find in a hospital. He can hear things being moved to his left. He looks over and sees that Chase is standing by a big machine with a giant switch on it, while his assistants clear some empty vials and beakers off of it.

Zeros seen broken versions of this machine before. Usually at junkyards that were used by factories and industrial buildings. The fight suddenly enters him once again with that realization and he pulls feebly at the bindings holding him to the metal table. He knows what this machine is used for. He can tell from all the warning labels and caution stickers on it. It was a machine thats used to produce large amounts of electricity to power big factories. And currently, he was attached to it.

Chase chuckles. "This is where the real fun begins." He goes over to the switch and puts his gloved hand on it. "Now, is there anything you would like to tell me?" he asks.

Zero shut his eyes tightly and clenches his fists. He slowly and reluctantly shakes his head.

"Very well." Chase flips the switch.

Electricity courses through his body. He had been electrocuted before at PrimaTech for scientific research, that was a given. But, compared to what he was feeling now, that was nothing. He arches his back from the pain. He clenches his teeth, trying not to vocalize his pain. But, the pain becomes too much and he couldn't keep it in.

He lets out a blood curdling scream and almost wished for the beatings again. As long as they would just end this torture. He kept screaming until it was finally over - 10 minutes later.

He's gasping and trembling all over when they finish. A sheet of sweat covered his body. His throat is raw and scratchy. And his heart is beating so fast, he thinks it'll leap strait out of his chest.

"Are you ready to tell me the location of the chip?" Chase asks with his hand hovering over the switch.

Zero was silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "N-n-no." He whispers almost inaudibly.

Chase puts his hand back on the switch and Zero prepares himself for another shock - but it doesn't come. Instead of flipping the switch, Chase keeps his hand there and pulls something from behind his back with the other. Zero's eyes flutter as he tries to remain conscious.

'A phone?'

"Ready for your actual surprise?" Chase asks. He puts his hands to the keys and dials a number. He listens it ring and ring, before he hears a voice on the other end.

"He's ready." Chase says into the phone without taking his eyes off of the young man on the table.

He walks over to Zero with the phone in hand. To say the least, Zero is completely and utterly confused. Chase sets the phone down right beside his head and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" the person on the other end asks. Zero wants to cry. He recognizes this voice. Its a voice he longed to hear, one that brought love and caring with it.

"Hanna?"

* * *

I pause at first not really knowing if I should speak yet or not.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hanna?" His voice is barely audible. Just a weak and coarse whisper. But, that one word fills me with hope and joy.

"Z-Zero?" I ask shakily out of nervousness.

On the other side of the phone, a tiny smile makes it to Zeros face when he hears the sound of his best friends voice.

"Yeah. It-It's me." Zero says, having to pause and gasp for a breath in the middle of his sentences.

Im really concerned about his breathing. But, I can't help but be happy at the same time. I look over my shoulder to see the Titans staring at me. Their faces are plagued by worry, relief, and fear.

My eyes fill with tears at hearing my best friend speak.

"It's is so good to hear your voice." I say as a small grin weasels its way on my face.

Zero fights to keep the tears down as he stars at the ceiling.

My eyes brim with tears. Suddenly I frown and speak up again.

"Zero, what are they doing to you?" I hate to break this happy moment, but I want to know what Zero is being forced to go through.

Zero goes silent for a moment, making me think he didn't heard the question. As I open my mouth to repeat the question, he speeds up again.

"I don't [gasp] think you want [gasp] to know." he whispers.

"Can you at least tell us where you are?" I asks.

Zero pauses again to catch his breath. He looks around at the room, and sees that Chase is listening to the whole conversation. Zero narrows his eyes, and then stares at the ceiling again.

Sigh. "PrimaTech."

She becomes silent on the other end. Zero looks up to the Doctor, and sees that he's looking at him and hovering his hand over the switch again. Zeros eyes widen. No, not yet.

"Hanna?" Zero asks as he looks back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah Z?" I answer.

Zeros smiled a little bit. "Just-remember-that-I love you." he whispers as a single tear runs down his cheek. "And-I'm sorry."

Chase flips the switch, and whatever his friend might have wanted to say was drowned out by his scream. He only hoped that the line went dead before they could hear it.

With his scream still in audible in the background Chase says, "If you care about your friend and wish to make his suffering end you will come to PrimaTech within the next 23 hours and turn yourself over. In exchange, I will leave him alone. Come alone or he dies." He pauses. "Zero risked his life for your protection Hanna. Are you willing to do the same?" On that note Chase hangs up and the connection is lost.

"Chase!" I yell at the television. Nothing. "No!" I bring my clenched fist up to my head as my entire body trembles. Tears brim my eyes and flood down the side of my face. I take a deep breath and suddenly stand up strait. Inhaling deeply I run my fingers frantically through my hair, look up at the ceiling, and exhale. I look down sadly after a minute, and began nervously cracking my knuckles.

What were they doing to him?

"Hanna." Robin says quietly.

I lift my head slightly to look at my leader. "What are we going to do?" He asks quietly.

I sob and shake my head from side to side. The hair in my face absorbs my wet salty tears and hangs heavily on the sides of my head in dark brown strands. "

I'm. . . . going to get Zero." I weep.

I sniff and shake my head as a new wave of tears makes dark dots on my blue hoodie. I take a deep breath and collapse to the floor. The Titans sit down next to me and encased me in one giant group hug. StarFire pulls my body into hers and rubs my back. I rest my head on her shoulder and sob.

"I'm sorry." I cry. "I'm so, so sorry. . ."


	20. Chapter 21 - The things we do for Family

Zero hits the wall with a grunt as The Agent throws his body once again against the wall. His body is blooded and bruised from the beating he had just received moments before. The taste of blood fills his mouth as he spits out a gob of red saliva and a broken tooth shard. He was sure that he had at least a couple of broken ribs as well as fractured wrist. He tries to get back on his feet, but his body refuses to respond. Every movement was pain and his body demands rest. His vision swarms as he began to lose consciousness. He struggles to stay awake and fighting. The Agent lifts his gigantic fist to land another crushing blow to the nearly incapacitated teen.

"That is enough…We don't want our guest to perish just yet." Chase calls over the speaker. The Agent obediently lowers his arm and walks to the door. With trembling knees, Zero uses the wall to support his weight as he attempts to stand up. Chase speaks to Zero. "Enjoy this respite while you have it, boy. But know, I can continue the torment any time I choose."

The Agent turns back to Zero and smiles coldly. "We'll continue this later." He growls before leaving the teen to his misery.

Zero fell to his knees and rested his head against the cold cement floor, grateful for the fleeting moment of peace. He knew he should stay awake, who knew when the torment would begin again. Be it five minutes or five hours. Unfortunately the exhaustion won out as Zero shut his eyes, and fell into the fitful bliss of unconsciousness.

After half an hour of being surrounded by the Titans I finally find myself pulling away from their embrace. I sniff, wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my sweatshirt, and sigh. Crying left me feeling like shit; both emotionally, physically, and spiritually. I take a deep shaky breath and slowly rise to my feet.

The Titans reman sitting on the floor for a second longer as they watch me rise. Then, slowly they too rise to their feet. It's evident that they had all been crying because their eyes are red and their faces are flush. I only wonder how bad I look.

I swallow the bile in my throat and look around the room. I would miss this place. I would miss it a lot. I would miss fighting crime and I would miss the city and its strong willed people. I would miss the pizza shop on the corner of 5th ave and the coffee shop on 12th. I would miss the Titans most of all though. I would miss training and goofing off. I would miss the pointless arguments and the celebratory pizza parties.

As I look around the room I force myself to smile but somehow that only makes me feel worse.

"Hanna?" StarFire says quietly. "Is there anything we can do to help you resource your friend?"

I smile feebly. "No Star. There isn't."

Star looks down at the floor.

"PrimaTech is six and a half hours away." I begin "When I . . . turn myself over, I'll make sure that Zero comes directly here. That way you guys will know everything went according to plan."

"How do you know that Chase will even let Zero go?" Cyborg asks. "He could just be luring up you into a trap."

I shake my head shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." I say blatantly. "But if Zero doesn't return. . ."

"You won't be alone Hanna." Assures Robin. "We'll come and get you."

I frown. What robin just said wasn't exactly a good thing. If the Titans attempted to rescue me and got captured, I would do anything in the world to keep them safe.

"No." I state firmly. "You guys need to promise me that no matter what, you'll stay out of this. I can't risk anything happening to you guys."

The Titans don't respond and I take this as an ok.

I unclip my communicator from my belt and dial the twelve digit number. The phone rings four times and on the fith ring my brother picks up.

"Hey Hanna! What's up?" Shouts Alex over the sound of a cheering crowd. I smile at the sound of my big brothers voice. I hear a gun shot go off in the background and it hits me that Alex and the gang were at the track meet Tyler wanted me to go to. I completely forgot it was today.

"I need you guys to come to the Tower. There's . . . A problem and I just. . . really really really need to see you guys right now." I say choking back tears, "When do you think you can get here?" My voice wavers and BeastBoy places a hand on my shoulder.

The cheering sound on Alex's side of the cell fades as Alex walks away from the track."Hanna? What's going on?" my brother demands, "Are you ok?"

I smirk as a tear rolls down my cheek. I take a deep breath, "No Alex. I'm not." I say morosely. "Just promise me you'll come. I really need my family next to me right now."

Alex pauses. "We'll be right there."

I smile. "Thanks Alex." I say "And Alex," I add.

"Ya?"

"I love you."

Alex sighs, "I love you too sis."

I terminate the call and close my eyes. Tears leak out of my closed eyelids as I set the communicator on the counter. There wasn't any point in clipping it back to my belt seeing that PrimaTech would take it from me.

I wipe my face dry with my hands and turn to the Titans. When I open my eyes I find the Titans studying me with a pained expression. Robin holds StarFires hand and I smile knowingly. Cyborg fold his arms over his chest and his face is twisted with anger, fear, and sorrow. BeastBoy wraps his arms around my torso and pulls me into a hug. I burry my face into the crook of his neck and wrap my arms around his neck. He rests his chin on the nape of my neck and leans his head against my neck.

I hated leaving The Titans but I didn't have a choice, I had to leave. I had to do this. I couldn't abandon Zero. Not now. Not never. And at least this way no one else would get hurt. I sigh and take in the soapy aroma of BeastBoys' skin and hair; trying in vain to make sure I remember this moment forever.

We separate to soon and BeastBoy holds me at arms length. He wipes away one of my tears and tucks a small strand of hair behind my ear. I do my best to smile but it falters on my lips and dies. I look down at the floor and bite my lip.

"I'm going to go clean up." I tell the rest of the Titans. "I can't go looking like this. The Omegas should be here in an hour or two. . . just to let you know." I add.

I squeeze BeastBoys hand once and then let go. I head to my room and quickly hop in the shower. I turn the heat on as high as it will go. I stand with my back facing the scorching water and force myself to endure the heat. Then when my skin is no longer effected by the scorching water, I turn around and let the scorching beads hit and roll down my face.

I would like to say that while I was in the shower I had a sudden epiphany that solved all of my problems. Unfortunately I can't. As I sit on my bed wrapped in a towel I look out the window at the sun high in the sky. The warm sunlight dries my exposed skin and warms my face to the point that my blotchiness goes away.

I dress quickly into a fresh set of cloths; black jeans, a white tee-shirt, and my sky blue Converse. I would have worn my hiking boots but I figured the Agents would more likely allow me to wear my sand shoes compared to my combat boots. I blow dry my hair completely upside down and then flip rite side up. When my hair settles in place it flips in random places and has a spunky look to it. My favorite. I finish dressing by pulling on my neon blue hoodie.

I make the bed and look look around my room for the last time. I force myself to smile - believing that if I smile I might feel better. It doesn't work. I sigh and am just about to close the door when something shiny on my dresser catches my attention. I walk over and pick up the familiar object.

The black lightning-shaped pendant in my hand is glossy like glass and stunning to look at. The stone itself was a gift from BeastBoy. He found it lying on the ocean floor during my first week with the Titans. He gave it to me as a gift and I had kept it ever since. Then, about a month ago, I had the stone cut, polished, and attached to a silver chain made out of the strongest of metals.

I cradle the piece of Jewelry in my hands fondly before clipping it around my neck and hiding it under my hoodie. I wanted to have something to remember the Titans by when I could no longer see them in person.

In one fluent motion I turn and leave my room for the very last time. As I walk down the hall I bottle my emotions and summon the cold, calculating, and heartless side of me from deep within. It's a weird feeling and its hard for me to understand that this is what I used to be before I met the Titans.

The doors of the main Opps room slide open and I walk in. Alex, Logan, Tyler, Danny, Madison, Jayden, and Holly, have all arrived and are waiting impatiently. Logan paces the length of the couch with quick and agitated movements. Holly, Jayden, and Madison have all gathered on one end of the couch huddled together like they do when they need support. Alex and Tyler and Danny sit in distance themselves from the people in the room. This is a habit they all share; it's something they do only when they are extremely worried.

"Robin showed them."

I turn around and find Cyborg standing behind me. "Ya I figured." I deadpan.

Logan sees me enter the room and his face I immediately darkens. He jumps over the side of the couch and storms over to me furious. I can literally see heat radiating off his body as he seethes with anger.

"You Idjet!" He screams. Logan shoves me and I stumble backwards half a step. "What's the matter with you?!" He screams in my face. His temper gains the attention of everyone else in the room. "What makes you think you can just sacrifice your life?!" He jabs me in my chest and gets right in my face. "We won't let you go through with this Hanna!" He screams "Forget. It."

Danny and Alex grab Logan by his biceps and pull him back. I glare at Logan and the rest of the Omegas who are all furious. This is my family. The people who love me unconditionally. I smirk and shake my head; thankful that I've meet these six incredible people.

I look up at my family and sniff. Tears form in the corner of my eyes. "I love you guys so much." I say. "We've gone through so much together and even though we're not related by blood, we're family none-the-less." I put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. "Our bonds make us strong and they've transformed us into the people we are today. They've made us selfless, unconditionally loyal and . . . undoubtably stubborn." Jayden and Tyler smirk. "They push us to our limits and made us courageous and witty." Holly reaches for Logan's hand and he accepted her offer. "If it was one of us in Zeros position, there's not a single one of us that wouldn't do what I'm doing right now."

I brush past my family and grab my black backpack on the table. I throw it over my shoulder look back at my friends. The Titans stand to the side and watch me as I prepare to leave. Oddly enough they're the only ones here who have accepted my demand for them to not follow me.

"Titans. Thank you." I say with a small smile. "You guys taught me that life isn't always about pleasing yourself and that sometimes you have to do things for the sole benefit of another human being. You showed me how to make a difference an how to be a friend. And for that, I'm incredibly, thankful."

"I've made up my mind. I'm leaving and I'm going to save Zero." I state stubbornly. "Please don't try to stop me." I turn and without another word I leave the tower, and my families, for the very last time.

I've done a lot of hard things in my life. But that was undoubtably the hardest thing I ever had to do.


	21. Chapter 22 - Zero

Six hours via plane and two hours via car I'm walking up to the massive steel gates of PrimaTech.

When they see me approaching, the Agents on guard loudly load their guns and drop into a defensive stance. I raise my hands and freeze. The three agents briefly converse and one reports something into his radio. With their guns still locked on my body, they demand that I drop my bag and put both hands behind my head. I do as I'm told.

I drop the backpack I brought and dissolve my utility belt. The middle Agent gestures with his gun for the two Agents beside him to search me.

Cautiously, the guards approach me. They smash my communicator on the ground and the screen shatters into a million little pieces. It lies in the dirt it sad and broken. As expected they pat me down to make sure I'm not hiding anything else under my cloths - which I'm not.

They shove me from behind as escort me to the entrance. The solid grey door swish as it opens and reveals Dr. Chase and more than a dozen waiting Agents. A smile crosses Chases face when he sees I've been "captured".

"Well Hanna I have to say, I expected a little more resistance from you." Chase looks over my shoulder. "And I expect you left the Titans at home yes?"

I look down at my feet and clench my teeth. "It's just me Chase. I'm all yours."

Chase claps his hands together pleased. "Good girl. And if you'll follow me." Chase turns around and begins walking down the hallway.

The guards behind me pushes me forward but I refuse to move. Chase looks back to me with a smug expression on his face. "Coming Hanna?" he asks. The artificial light illuminates his blond mustache and long hair.

I scowl. "I've turned myself over Chase. I've followed up on my end on the deal. Now you follow up on your end. Let Zero go."

Chase cock his head confused and I instantly realize what's really going on. "Oh Hanna. I believe there's been a misunderstanding." Begins Chase "I never said I would let Zero go. I only said I would leave him alone."

Fuck.

My lips curl back in a snarl and I'm about to say something witty when I bite my tongue. It's not him I'm mad at right now. Its myself. Im the one who jumped the gun. I shake my head in dismay. Several dozen guards have gathered around me and they all have stun guns at the ready.

"Fine." I spit. I plunge my clenched fists into the pocket of my hoodie "Have it your way. But just remember Chase if you go against your word, and you hurt him after I turn myself in, I swear to god that if I ever get out. I'll kill you."

Several agents surrounding me take a step forward. They cock their guns which whirr with energy. Chase brushes off the sleeve of his bone-white lab coat with an unamused expression.

"Noted."

Chase turns and proceeds to walk down to hallway. An Agent behind me pokes my back with his gun and tells me to get moving. Resentfully I take a step forward and allow the Agents around me to be my guides.

The first place we go to is the detention center where they give me a bulky bracelet with three flashing green lights. It must be new technology because they didn't have it here last time I visited. They also clip a metal collar-like devise around my neck. It's equally as uncomfortable as the bracelet for its exceptionally loose and it rubs against my skin uncomfortably.

I attempt to pull at the collar and Zero slaps my hand scoldingly. "Touch that," he says "and you'll spend your first hour here throwing up."

I let go of the collar and chase nods his head. "Good choice."

The nurses rush me off and scrub me down. They give me sixty seconds to take a quick shower before they rush me out wrapped only in a burlap flap. After searching my cloths they give me back my sports bra, my jeans, and a white tank top. They keep my prized neon blue hoodie and socks.

When the nurses see my necklace they make a huge fuss. I laugh as I watch them attempt to remove it. First, the old hags search for the nonexistent clasp. They try pulling it over my head. Like I expect, there isn't enough chain. The nurses call Chase over and after a feeble attempt to break the chain with his own bare hands he grabs a pair of wire cutters. The look on his face is priceless when he still can't break the chain. His face turns red and it screws up like I remember.

Unable to remove my necklace chase takes my shoes as compensation. Jerk.

The doctors take some basic measurements and conduct several painless tests before retuning me to Chase.

The doctors glasses perch on the tip of his nose. "Escort Hanna to cell 22D." Chase says mindlessly to the Agent behind me. Chase scribbles something down on his clip board and hands a slip of paper to a nurse. "I'll bring Zero down in a minute."

The Agent grabs me ruffle by the shoulder and spins me around. He escorts me out of the laboratory and guides me down a blinding white hallway. Compared to how I used to remember PrimaTech, this new version is significantly more high tech. The floors and walls have all been redone with bringing white tiles that glow and the previous steel doors have been replaced by pink force fields.

"Much more secure that before." Mutters the Agent.

I shake my head and laugh. "I'll be the judge of that."

As we walk I pass several dozen cells all occupied with a child between the ages of five an twenty. Some of the young kids look up as I walk by. Most of them however, the ones who are older and have been here the longest, don't move. For the first time I finally have an idea of how big this organization truly is.

I finally realize that PrimaTech has more targets than just the Omegas and I.

When we reach the middle of the hallway the Agent grabs my shoulder and stops me. He then swipes his card through a slot on the side of the wall. The pink force field sealing the mouth of the cell pulls away and the Agent shoves me inside. I crash on my hands and knees and scrape my hands on the grouting of the tiles.

When I pick myself up off of the floor the Agent is gone and the shield has turned back on. I stand up and look around at my cell. The rooms ruffly 15 by 15 feet. That made it 225 square feet. Like the rest of the building, the walls are pure white. Three diamond lights are built into each of the three walls and brightly illuminate my cell. Two cots stacked bunkbed style have been built into the side of the wall; they bare no sheets nor a pillow, just a mattress. In the corner, is door. I open the door and find a three by three room containing a toilet and a sink, and a towel. Nothing more, nothing less.

I shiver and jump on the top bunk. The cold cot whirs to life and slowly it begins to heat up. 'Ok that's new.' I think to myself.

As I sit on the top bunk and hang my legs over the side. I lean against the wall and close my eyes, wondering what the Titans are up to. If I knew the Titans they would probably be freaking out. StarFire would me making her pudding of sorrow and Cyborg would be fixing his car alone in his garage. Robin would most likely be punching boxing bag and Raven would be meditating.

I have no clue what BeastBoy would be doing. Playing video games? Taking a walk to clear his head? Moping around the Tower?

A dragging noise shakes me from my thoughts and I slowly open my eyes. I jump off of the edge of the top bunk and my feet pad lightly on the flooring as I approach the door. Slowly I peer around the corner of the wall. An agent swipes his card in the key slot noisily and the shield vanishes.

The guards slides a metallic red box across the floor and it comes to a stop in the middle of the room. The words 'First Aid' are labeled across the top of the container in big red letters. I tilt my head to the side confused. Why would PrimaTech give me a medical kit?

A body is thrown into my cell and I watch shocked as Zero violently flies in the air. In slow motion I watch helpless as his limp body hits the opposite wall with a thud and falls to the ground. When I collect myself, I rush to my friend and with shaking hands, gingerly flip him onto his back. Zero winces; a automatic sign that something in his chest is broken.

To be completely honest it never seen anyone ever look this terrible. There's not an inch of Zeros skin that's not tinted green or purple from bruising. His shaggy raven hair is matted by clumps of blood and sticky to the touch. When I brush his hair out of his scratched face I'm left looking at a badly broken nose and two black eyes.

He wears no top and his defined torso is a map of dozens of random but deliberate gashes. Dried streams of blood run to his toes and pool in certain places. His chest is a canvas of blue, green, and purple blobs that tell a story of their own. A considerable amount of blood has died his shoulder red and I'm afraid to further examination it.

But that's not all. Despite the bruises, the cuts, and the blood, the hardest parts to look at are the burns. Several dozen small crescent shaped burn marks mark his battered skin in violent patters. The PrimaTech logo has been branded onto his foot, torso, and neck and the skin is lobster red, blistered, and infected.

Zeros tense and then goes limp. His head lolls to the side as he passes out cold in my arms. Although I hate to see Zero in this condition, I'm glad my friend is asleep. Not only would this state spare him of current suffering, but it would also allow me time to set his wounds without him being conscious of the pain.

I wait several seconds and then drag his firm body onto the bottom bunk. After setting him down when I'm sure he's alive I run to the bathroom for a warm damp towel. I practically rip the towel off of the hook and I wait impatiently for the water to dampen the towel. On my way back I grab the medical kit the Agents gave me and pray that there's enough medical tools to help me out.

Within seconds I'm back at Zeros side and taking inventory.

As far as FirstAid kits go, this one sets the standard. Surprisingly it has everything I need: a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, tweezers, ace bandages, gauze, pre-wrap, anti-biotic ointment, needles and thread, cotton balls, and even medicine to relieve the pain.

After taking inventory I wash away the blood dried onto his skin. The died patches of blood are thick and by the time I'm done, the towel is completely stained red. I'd wash it out later but it would never return to its original color.

Now that all of the wounds are exposed I can finally see what I'm dealing with. The lacerations and burns can be easily patched up with band aids and a careful stitch job. His shoulder though worried me; from the looks of it the blade had penetrated through the flesh and had torn the muscle bellow. A nasty wound if I ever saw one.

I swab the wounds with hydrogen peroxide and the antibiotics and then cover up the small cuts with gauze and medical tape. It takes me forever to stitch up the larger lacerations but eventually I finish and am able to look at my handy work satisfied.

I dress his shoulder with an ace bandage and work out the clumps of blood in his hair with the wet towel. When I finish I clean up and collapse on the top bed completely exhausted. It's been a long day and even though I don't have a way to tell time, my body is telling me it's late at night or early in the morning.

I try hard to stay awake but I soon find myself drifting into a peaceful and restful slumber.


	22. Chapter 23 - Project Liberation

"Is that it?" Whispers BeastBoy.

Danny nods his head. "The one and only I'm afraid."

A guards approaches the two teens hiding in the thick shrubbery. He stops practically ontop of the teens momentarily, looks around, and then continues walking the perimeter of the building. BeastBoy and Danny both sigh relieved.

"That was a close one." BeastBoy watches the guard as he gets smaller and smaller in the horizon. "Come on." When the cost is clear the two teens sprint into the large metal drainage tunnel. According to the Omegas the tunnel had once been connected to another building and now it just severed as a empty abandoned hanger used for storage. It was also the only hanger that wasn't crawling with cameras.

Now inside the tunnel the two boys wait and signal on the remaining Titans and the Omegas. In single-filed order the kids cross the small section of yard that separates the woods from the tunnel. They press their bodies against the cool metal tubing and vanish into the unknown darkness - the darkness is their ally.

Running in the front of the pack, Cyborg projects a 3D hologram of the building from his arm. It's soft blue light illuminates the tunnel and the faces of the teens as the run. A red dot signifying their location appears on the far back edge of the property. "This tunnel will take us right underneath the building to where the basement is."

On cue, the teens come upon a heavy rusted metal wall with a door in the center. They stop running and stand in the still, stuffy, and moldy air.

"Alex. Is this door wired?" Alex shakes from side to side and Cyborg grabs the large circular submarine-like handle. The wheel grinds loudly against the flakey and corroded axil as Cyborg twists and pulls back the door. Behind the door is a flight of stairs that Leeds up. Cautiously the teens walk into the cool and dark stairway, making sure to leave the door they found opens they walk by.

At the top of the stairway is another door. Alex pulls it open slowly and quietly. Unlike the pervious door this one opens with little difficulty. The blond haired green eyed boy looks both ways and then signals for everyone else to follow.

"Where are we?" Asks Raven as she looks around.

Tyler studies the map on Cyborgs arm with a grim expression. "By the looks of it they must have just gone through recent construction." Tyler walks down the hall and the Titans and Omegas follow. "The technology in here is seriously high tech." he muses, "It's years, if not decades more advanced than modern technology. It's amazing."

Tyler approaches a window built into the side of the hall and he strides over when something catches his eye. He peers through the glass into the dark unlit room on the other side. "Look at all the computers!" The technical boy swoons and then gasps with excitement, "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with QUANTUM ENCRYPTION!?" He yells elated.

Logan crosses his arms, _"I don't know Tyler? Is it?"_.

Tyler cups the sides of his eyes as he squints into the dark window. "IT IS!" He yells unaware of Logan's sarcasm.

Robin hisses at the two boys, telling them to be quiet, and then he gestures them on. The Omegas and Titans continue walking down the halls for at least another fifteen minutes. They pass several security guards but hide themselves just in time to prevent being spotted. They they come up upon a highly guarded door and the teens are draw to it like moths to a flame.

"This must be where they're keeping Hanna." Muses Jayden. She snaps her gum and puts her long dark brown hair into a ponytail. As she approaches the door she loosens her muscles. "I'm going to EMP the door. Maybe that'll open it."

Cyborg grabs Jayden's shoulder. "If it doesn't work though it may put this whole place on lockdown." He protests. Cyborg looks at Alex, "You can communicate with the technology right Alex?"

Alex looks at one spot on the floor completely lost in his own thoughts. Cyborg snaps his fingers, "Yo Alex! Stay with us man."

Alex blinks and shakes his head. The boys eye are bright and mischievous. He smirks "Nope. I'm in full control of all technology. Its gonna be like taking candy from a baby."

On that note Jayden pulses. The door crackles with electricity and sparks fly as the circuits overload and explode. When she's done Logan and Cyborg pull apart the sides of the door.

BeastBoys jaw drops. "Dude...this is..."

"Oh my..." whispers Holly.

Madison slumps her shoulders. "Aww fudge..."

The teens step into a large rectangular room ruffly the size of half football field. In the room are cells. A single row consists of half dozen cells which each have a pink force field that closes off the cell from the hall. In the first cell a little boy and girl both about five years in age look curiously and timidly at the Titans and Omegas.

Raven pulls down her hood and looks around the room bleakly "Hanna's here." She states concentrated on something.

"Ok new plan," states Robin. "Smash the councils for the force fields. Free the kids and Hanna."

As the words leave Robins lips the doors behind the twelve teens - the doors that they entered through - slam and lock shut. A searing pain ruptures through Ravens head and she looses her balance and stumbles backwards into the wall. The rest of the super-powered kids stumble and several of them drop to their knees holding their head.

Robin grabs StarFire as she falls and Cyborg spin around with wide shocked eyes. The previous white lights flash red and turn the walls from red to crimson in color. Dozens of PrimaTech Agents exit out of remaining holding cells with loaded guns.

Robin and Cyborg draw out their own weapons ready for a fight. They exchange no words but it's obvious to both of them that they are the only ones left standing. Agents shoot taser darts at the two remaining teens which Robin blocks by twirling his bow staff methodically. The small needles make small pinging noises as the they hit the metal rod and the metal limbs of Cyborgs body.

The two boys fight courageously but eventually they start to tire. Cyborg fires into the crowd of Agents and pushes several of them back when Robin cries out in pain and a bullet pierces his thigh and electrocutes him with several dozen volts of electricity. Robin falls to the ground unconscious and lays motionless on the ground.

Cyborg makes a large sweep with his sonic cannon and knocks down a large portion of the Agents. He screams with determination but eventually is taken down just like Robin. Then when the battles over and all Twelve teens are laying on the floor unconscious, the crowd of PrimaTech agents parts for Dr. Jim Chase.

Dr. Chase looks down upon the inert teens and a slow smile forms on his face. He laughs delighted. "My brothers!" He yells into the crowd, "The time for change is upon up. No more will humans be oppressed by the abominations of nature! The time for the meta-humans is over. The time of order starts now!"

The Agents surrounding Chase cheer on their leader.

"Project Liberation . . . Has begun."


	23. Chapter 24 - Give Me A Lifetime

I bite my lip in concentration as I focus all coordination to the task at hand. It's now or never. If I make it, it would make me. If I miss, it would break me. Ive spent my entire life aquiline the skills and it all boils down to this sole moment. I concentrate on my breathing and when the moment feels most opportune I shoot.

The wad of crumpled up paper leaves my hand and soars through the air. It collides with the opposite wall and drops down. I hold my breath as the makeshift toy catches the lip of the trash can a tips over the edge of the metal can. Dramatically, it falls to the ground and hits the floor.

"AWWW YAAAA BABBY!" Celebrates Zero.

I laugh and roll my eyes as I choke over my last cotton-ball. Zero takes the soft material from me with a grin and adds it to his quickly growing collection.

"I'm out." I admit shamelessly. "Another round?"

Zero splits his pile of cotton balls and gives me half. After sleeping for at least twenty four hours he's back to his normal self. I retrieve the paper ball and hand it to Z. He takes it, throws it up into the air, and catches it. The pain medicine allows him to momentarily escape the pain of his injuries. Z shoots and makes the shot with ease. I fetch the ball and shoot. I make it too. When I get up to grab the ball again I move the waste basket to a different part of the cell before returning to Zeros side.

He shoots and misses.

"Pay up." I say smugly.

Zero hands me one of his cotton balls which I then add to my pile. It's strange. I haven't seen the true side of Zero in years and yet, we still have such a casual easygoing relationship. One would think that we wouldn't be speaking; That we'd both be to shy to speak. I look at Zero now and smile.

Truth be told I'm glad I came. Sure I miss the Titans and the Omegas. But I've missed Zero equally as much. I love the way he's bold and stubborn when it comes to protecting his family. I love his carefree and relaxed way he carries himself. I admire his sense of responsibility for me and the Omegas and most promptly; how he would sacrifice everything for us. Granted, the selflessness got on my nerves most of the times but it was still an admirable characteristic.

When it's Zeros turn again I hand him the crumpled up ball of paper. Slowly he takes the ball from me but instead of throwing it he holds it in his hands. He stares at it and I watch as his face darkens. Zeros eyes cloud over and he goes silent. His black short spiky hair falls in his face when he lowers his head.

"Hanna," He states with slight hesitation. "The reason Chase is chasing me is because I took a source code from him that belongs to a piece of technology he's created."

"A program chip? Whats it program for?" I ask hesitantly.

Zero closes his eye and shakes his head. I can physically see him chewing on the information. He bites his lip and sighs. "Something terrible Hanna. Something terrible." He pauses as he collects himself. "Hanna. Do you know who the Alpha is?"

My heart skips a beat. The Alpha is an experiment that was created by PrimaTech who can control all forms of energy. This person would the most powerful being walking the earth. He would have all of the Omegas powers pulse my powers and then some. I shake my head. "No do you."

Zero scowls, "No. And currently neither does PrimaTech. But if they find this chip that won't be the case. Right now, this chip I'm hiding is the only thing protecting the Alpha from PrimaTech."

My mouth goes as dry as the Sahara Desert. I blink twice unable to comprehend why Zero is sacrificing his life. Sometimes I could just slap Zero for doing the things he does.

"Why would you sacrifice you life for someone who could protect them-self." I ask.

Zero look at me with broken eyes. "Because when they find the Alpha. They're going to use it to wipe every meta in the superhero and meta human off the face of the earth."

My limbs turn to lead. "What?" I squeak.

Suddenly the pink force field guarding our door vanishes and two mammoth sized guards enter the room. I jump up and the leading guard grabs me by my arm. The second guard grabs Zero by his bad arm and hoists him off of the ground. Zero yelp in pain as his ripped shoulder is grabbed and squeezed.

"Move!" Commands the Agents gruffly as they shove us out of the cell and down the cell.

* * *

I hit the wall with a grunt as the Agent throws me once again. My body is blooded and bruised from the beating I've received moments prior. The taste of blood fills my mouth as i spit out a gob of red saliva. I'm sure that I have at least a couple of broken ribs. I attempt to get back on his feet, but my body refuses to respond. Every movement is pain and my body demands rest. My vision swims as I began to lose consciousness. The Agent lifts his gigantic fist ... ready to land another crushing blow.

"That is enough…We don't want our guest to perish just yet." Chase calls over to Agent. The Agent at once lowers his arm and walks to the door. Chase then speaks to Zero who is chained to the wall. "Care to tell me where the chip is now Boy?!"

I force myself to move my broken and bruised body so I can make eye contact with Zero. With extreme difficulty I force my body to roll over. I gasp as pressure is put on my cracked rib, but I refuse to give in. I look up.

Zero's face is damp from crying. The corner of his grey eyes are bloodshot and he when he sees my face his eyes widen in horror. It breaks my heart to put Zero in this position. I hate myself for doing it but I know that Zero is the only one who understands the importance of not giving Chase what he wants. He's the only one I can depend upon to not protect the rest of the world. Even if that means killing me.

Our eyes lock and exchange a knowing glance. I shake me head from side to side and without further hesitation Zero knows exactly what he must say. He looks into Chases face and glares. "No."

Chase frowns and slowly gets up. On his way out he squats down next to me and grabs my hair. He jerks my head up so I'm looking into his face. "Enjoy this respite while you have it, girl. But know, I can continue the torment any time I choose." He then releases his grip on my hair and my head hits the concrete floor. I lay on the ground motionless. Chase and the Agent exit the cell and leave me and Zero alone in the cell. I listen to the sound of dragging chains as I drift in and out of unconsciousness.

I rest my head against the cold floor, grateful for the fleeting moment of peace. I know I should stay awake, who knew when the torment would begin again. Be it five minutes or five hours. Zero grabs my hand and wrist tightly. I smile and close close my eyes as I fall into a fitful bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Uuuuugh...", Robin groans as he slowly starts to come back to consciousness. He opens up his eyes expecting to see his bedroom ceiling, but was met with a dark and unfocused, concrete ceiling. He blinks rapidly and brings his hand up to his head as he tries to sit up, before having to stop himself from falling over as the room starts spinning. 'Awww man, I think I'm gonna be sick' he thinks, shutting his eyes until the spinning finally stops.

He scans the dark, desolate room, trying to determine where he is, and, more importantly, if his teammates were with him. Three of the four walls were concrete, as was the floor and ceiling, which had a single light bulb hanging from the center. The front of the room have bars that run from the floor to the ceiling, making his eyes widen as he realizes where he is. He's in a cell.

"Uh oh."

He jumps as someone groans to his right. He squints in the darkness and can just make out the silhouette of body. One of his friends! He quickly crawls to the unconscious form of his teammate.

From what he can tell in the minimal light of the dark prison cell, the person doesn't have any serious injuries. He lightly runs his hands over the body, looking for any minor damage that was hidden from his view. Despite a couple bumps and some scratches here and there, the person was fine. He breaths a sigh of relief at that revelation.

"Raven?" he calls as he gently shakes his teammates shoulder. "Raven. Come on. Wake up." He starts to shake a little harder, trying to rouse Raven. Raven groans and her purple eyes finally flutter open.

"Uhhhh, Robin?" Raven asks. She squeezes her eyes shut and putts a pale hand over them. The insistent pounding in the back of her head making it hard to keep them open. "Uhhh. What happened?" She asks, pushing herself up. She sways slightly as the room starts spinning. "Ugh..." She groans, holding her stomach.

"Easy, easy. Don't rush yourself." Robin replies, putting his hands up in case he needed to catch his friend from falling back down. He closes his eyes and sighs. "We were ambushed. PrimaTech knew we were coming some how. They attacked us and threw us in here." he explained with a sweep of his hand, gesturing to the tiny cell.

"No...mmm silly kitty...that's my pizza..." They both jump at the ridiculous mumblings coming from the opposite corner of the cell. Snores and parts of a dream reach their ears as they look at each other with shocked. "Mmmm...I didn't tell the sheriff anything...I swear..." They stand up and silently creep towards the sprawled out form from which the noise is coming. "...It was the evil cabbage...mmm...I saw him do it."

Crouching next to the slumbering figure, Robin gently lays his hand on it's shoulder and lightly shakes it. "BeatBoy." he whispers, "Time to wake up." With a snort, BeastBoy jerks awake. His bleary eyes struggle to open, only managing to open half way, before he catches sight of his

leader staring down at him. "Mmmmmm...Robin? Raven?", he asks in a sleep filled voice. He rubs his tired eyes with a yawn, "Uhhhh, what happened?"

"We're not really sure." Robin replies with a sigh. "All we know is that we woke up here."

"Where are we?" BeastBoy sits up, taking in his surroundings.

"Somewhere in PrimaTech Headquarters." Robin gives a frustrated growl, clenching his fists. "I can't believe we let ourselves get caught."

BeastBoy looks up at them with fearful eyes. "What about Hanna?"

Ravens and Robins expressions darken. They have no idea where their friend is.

"Dude..." Moans Cyborg.

Robin Raven and BeastBoy look over towards the noise and find Cyborg slowly siting upright. Cyborg grabs his chest and grunts. He leans himself against the side of the concrete wall as gets his bearings. Robin walks over to the cybernetic Teen and crouches down next to him.

"Cyborg. Are you ok?"

Cyborg blinks and finds his night vision offline. His limbs creak when he moves hand his left arm is non responsive. All of his weapons have been disabled and the turbines that allow him his super strength are off-line.

"I'm ok. I think."

Over the teens heads several lights turn on and illuminate the cell. The teens cover their eyes blinded. The silence in their cell is suddenly broken by the sound of a metal door opening. Their heads snap up as the Omegas are shoved into the cell. They don't put up a fight because of the sedative that have been injected into their body systems. Drugged, the Danny, Logan, Tyler, Holly, Madison, and Jayden, stumble into the room.

Tyler's knees give out underneath him and Robin catches his body as the falls forward. Gently, Robin lowers the teens body to the ground. A bulky white collar is clasped around Tyler's neck and it wobbles around loosely.

Robin looks around and finds that everyone else in the room wears a similar collar. The black collar around his own neck is heavy and rubs uncomfortably against the brim of his uniform. BeastBoy reaches for his collar and Jayden tackles BeastBoy head on. The two teens fall to the ground him a heap.

"Dude?!" Cries BeastBoy peeved.

Jayden rubs her head and rolls off of the changelings body. She takes a minute to collect herself but when she does she looks at BeastBoy with unfocused eyes. "Don't touch." she murmurs drowsily. "Rigged for electrocution. Sick for days."

Without further explanation BeastBoy thanks Madison and helps her to the wall. Jayden's eyes flutter and she passes out leaning against the wall.

Unlike the Titans the Omegas have Ben striped of their previous cloths and now wear jeans and a white t-shirts. Their feet at bare and the pad across the cold concrete floor silently.

"Hey. Where's Alex?" Asks Holly. Her previously beautiful long bold hair has been hacked short at shoulder length making her look older and more alert.

The teens quickly look around the room as they realize for the first time that Alex is indeed missing.

Logan growls and clenches his fists together to his sides. "They must still have him." He snarls. Logan begins pacing and muttering under his breath.

In the corner of the room Holly helps Danny to the ground. Despite being drugged herself, Holly pushes past the sedatives and helps he team. From Danny she walks over to Tyler who crawls around on the ground muttering about his glasses. His eyes are squinted and he waves his hands across the floor. Holly picks up his glasses on the other side of the room, cleans them, and walks over to Tyler. She kneels next to the brown curly haired boy and places them on his face.

Tyler blinks twice and smiles. "Thanks."

Holly smiles half heartedly. "Your welcome."

Danny takes a seat next to Robin and StarFire who smiles a forced smile.


	24. Chapter 25 - Secrets

Pain. Unbearable, searing pain.

Slowly, I open my eyes and blink several times to to clear my foggy vision. This is all familiar to me. Waking up I find myself looking at the concrete floor with my arms wrenched above my head, and dangling by chains bound around my wrists. I'm overwhelmed by exhaustion and hopelessness.

I let my head fall in despair.

The sound of metal scraping concrete echoes through cold dark concrete room. I don't even bother lifting my head because there's only one man who's this cruel.

"Your friends have failed you." Chase grins. "Would you like to see them?"

My eyes widen and I jerk my head up to look chase in the face.

Chase chuckles at my reaction and comes closer. He walks around Zero who has both of his hands cuffed to the floor and slashes my toned inner-thigh with a scalpel. I twist in agony and try not to cry.

"CHASE STOP IT!" Screams Zero.

Chase turns to Zero who is desperatly fighting his restraints.

"Did you say something my boy?" Chase challenges.

Zero looks at the Doctor and then he looks at me. He looks terrible. His face is a canvass of black and blue and dried blood coats his upper lip and the side of his face. His tufts of black hair stick up in curls like baby bat wings. His eyes are sad and empty. I weakly shake my head from side to side and Zero sinks back to the floor. Bowing his head in defeat. The sight tears my heart into a million little pieces.

"Unchain them." Chase orders.

Two Agents standing by the door quickly unchain my hands. Chase takes over and grabs my wrists; purposely popping my dislocated shoulder farther out of its socket. I bite my bottom lip and cringe. The second agent un-cuffs Zero and pulls him to his feet.

Zero and I are blindfold before we leave the room and after numerous twists and turns, heavy metal doors are scraping across the stone floor.

They escort us into a humid room that smells like mold. When I breath the air tastes sour, thin, and musty.

Chase stops walking and forces me to my knees while Zero's guard keep walking. A door with squeaky hinges opens several yards ahead of me and Zero grunts as his Agents throw him to the floor. The same squeaky door shuts and bolts slide into place.

Chase tilts my head up and removes my blindfold. The cloth falls away and when I open my eyes I find a single lightbulb dangling from the center of the ceiling high above my head. I blink as I allow my eyes time to adjust and then take in my surroundings.

The Titans and Omegas are being detained in a separate cell on the far side of the room. Everyone looks at me and by the looks on their faces I look as terrible as I feel. Zero props his body into an upright position and lean against the grey rusted bars. He looks at me with dark and tired eyes.

Chase pulls my dislocated arm up with one quick hard yank and I cry out in pain.

"Hanna!" Holly cries.

The Doctor grabs my short blond hair and pulls my head strait back so my chin is pointed upwards and my neck is fully exposed.

"You bastard!" Cries Logan. "Leave her alone!"

Chase laughs and my skin crawls. "I'll leave her alone. But only after Zero returns what he stole."

He unsheathes a knife and traces my jawline with its cold sharp tip. My back tingles and I can't remember how to breath.

Theres a loud bag and a cry as someone throws someone against the metal bars. "You selfish dick!" Shouts Logan. "Look at what he's doing to her! Look at what he's doing to Hanna!" Theres more scuffeling as Logan moves Zero and then a loud bang as Logan again thrusts Zero against the iron bars. "She sacrifieced everything for you! And this is how you repay her?!".

"LOG—" Chase presses the tip of the curved blade underneath my chin and stops me mid-sentence. Our eyes lock and he forces me into his thighs by pressing the knife deeper into my chin.

Chase squats behind me and puts away his knife. His hold on my hair loosens but he grabs my lower jaw forcefully and keeps my chin pointing upwards. He pulls me back into his body and brush his lips against my ear.

"If I can't break your Zero," Chase whispers, "I'll just have your friends break him for me."

I scoff. "Good luck with that."

I cry out to my friends and try to tell them to leave Zero alone but Chase places his hand over my mouth and muffles my cry. I fight against his grasp but I can't break loose.

A doctor approaches me with a syringe filled with black liquid and Chase pulls my head back - exposing my throat.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" BB screams murdiously.

The second doctor crouches down in front of me and blocks me from the view of my friends.

"Unless you want to permanently loose your voice," he says "I suggest you relax and hold still."

I freeze horrified. Memories of human experiments flash behind my eyes; a ten year old girl with milky grey eyes, a infant baby paralyzed from the waste down, a three year old boy lying lifeless on a steel slab.

The needle pierces my throat and slides into my voice box. He presses down the plunger and a cold numbing liquid is injected into my vocal cords.

When doctor pulls the needle out of my throat and backs away I resume fighting against doctors and somehow manage to head but Chase in the nose.

I jerk my arm out of Chases grasp and spin around so I'm facing my oppressor. Chase smirks and slowly gets up.

I take a step backward and Chase takes a steps forward. I take four steps back and he takes five steps towards me.

I turn on my heals and sprint to my friends. Zero struggles against Logan's hold but the warrior has him pinned against the wall by the front of his shirt.

Chase reaches me before I can reach them.

"Hanna!"

At that exact moment Chase grabs the collar of my shirt and throws me to the ground.

Two Agents pull me to my feet and force my hands behind my back. Chase brings his fist crashing down into my chest and my breath is knocked out of me in a giant 'Whoosh". I wheeze and struggling to get it back.

"Stop!"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Hanna!"

I watch from where I am as Logan punches Zero over and over in attempt to loosen his tongue.

"Just." Thud. "Tell." Snap. "Him!" Crunch.

Zeros head whips to the side as Logan's fist makes a solid connection with his nose. Crimson red blood runs down his face from multiple fresh cuts.

I open my mouth to beg my friends to stop hurting Zero but my throat is numb and I can't manage to say what I need to say.

"Your friends love you Hanna. It will only be a matter of time before they get Zero to talk."

Chase waves the agents off and they release me. I drop to the floor with a thud and the skin on my knuckles is scraped away. My entire body trembles as I try to get up.

I spit out a mouthful of spit and blood and give the man the bird.

Chase pulls back his foot and kicks me in the side with such force My body rolls several feet towards the my Friends. My breathing turns into short wheezes and hot salty tears stream down my face.

Chase grabs me by my neck and lifts me in the air, putting me on display for my friends. My ears buzz and my face goes red as I fight against his grip.

"Chase please!" begs Holly "put her down!"

Only moments before I pass out he throws me closer towards the Omegas and Titans. I hit the ground hard and skid to a stop on my back.

StarFire, Tyler, and Holly, sink to the floor in tears. Raven and Danny stand in the shadows powerless and quite. Everyone else remained standing, Robin grips the bars tightly with white knuckles and glares at Chase with pure hatred. Logan repetitively bangs Zero against the bars of their prison.

Your friends love you Hanna. Echoes Chase's voice in my head.

I sit up in a push-up position and when I look up Zero and I lock eyes.

My heart twists as determination sets and I rise to my feet. Despite the pain of my bruised body and broken bones, my family and my love for Zero gives me newfound strength.

I turn around to face Chase and as I do so his fist connects solidly with my lower jaw. The force of the blow spins me around and stumble backwards into the wall of bars.

I grasp the cold metal with clenched hands stunned and I when I open my eyes I find Zero's face only a fraction of an inch from mine. His almost jet black hair hangs down in his forehead, the tips just brushing his stormy grey eyes.

My stomach erupts with butterflies.

Then the obvious hits me.

I had to show my family that Zero was withholding information to keep me safe. I had to show them that I love Zero. And that he loved me.

I grab the front of Zero's shirt and pull him away from Logan and kiss him lustfully on his chapped and split lips. His breathing hitches and his arms float around in mid-air.

Heaven and earth collided.

His arms find their way around the bars between us and his hands touch and pull away from my hips like their hot.

I breath through my nose and realize he smells like like motor oil and smoke; a strange yet soothing smell. I turn my head but my forehead hits one of the bars and forces me to twist my head back. Zero tenses and his hands are suddenly in my hair. He kisses me harder and my hands make their way up his neck. He pulls me towards him and I pull him towards me - - we're both stopped by the bars.

Zero tilts his head down and his lips break apart from mine. He sighs and at the same time we both open our eyes. His stormy grey lock with my toxic green. His eyebrows pull together and his eyes widen. Slowly, he removes his hands from my hair and pulls away from me with a horrified expression.

My hands wrapped around his neck fall to my side and I look at him confused.

He points at me and I look down.

My flawless skin is glowing and shinning like a fifth avenue diamond. My cuts and scrapes have disappeared and my bones have set back in place. I'm hovering above the ground and but as soon as I realize this I descend and my converse lightly tap against the concrete floor. With my glowing fists clench at my side I slowly turn around and find chases wide eyes glued on me.

He gives a half laugh and runs his hand through his blond hair. "All this time," he says "you were the Alpha." He shakes his head dismayingly and rubs the back of his neck as he turns his back to me.

I take a step backwards and drop out of my fighting stance shocked that Chase just turned his back to me. I watch Chase as he slowly walks towards the exit and for several seconds I think I'm in the clear.

Chase rests his hand upon the corroded door handle and stops. He turns back to his heavily armed agents and with a sickening smile on his face he says, "Make sure she's ready to talk when I get back."


	25. Chapter 26 - Why are you crying?

"I have grown tired of this little game." Chase growled at the plucky teen being supported by two of his agents. Chases entire body radiated with anger at the failure to break Zero. Usually, when he so much as clenched his fists, his enemies instantly trembled before him, groveling at his feat like a peasant to a king, begging for mercy and telling him anything and everything he wished to know. But, this prisoner... this freak, had managed to hold his tongue. Didn't show any signs of breaking, only defiance. Needless to say, Chase was not only annoyed, he was outraged.

Chases's hand shot out, grabbing the girl by the throat and lifting her up so they were looking each other in the eye; scarred face to scarred face. Hanna was so close she could hear his soft breath. Sweat dribbled from the girls forehead at the close proximity of her worst enemy.

"This is your last chance, Zero." Chase hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, looking at Zero as if he were his prey. The teen gulped. "Tell me where the chip is." Chase said slowly.

Zero knew what was going to happen, knew that there was only one outcome to this situation. But, as scared as he might have been, Zero didn't make a sound. He stared defiantly at his captor, making it clear that he didn't care that he was about to suffer for his actions. He didn't break before, he wasn't go to now.

* * *

Chase growled, sounding like a feral beast about to pounce. He roughly shoved Hanna back into the arms of the agents, signaling them to bring her forward.

Hanna didn't even flinch. Chase summoned an Agent to pick a Titan - the Agent pointed to BeastBoy. The Titans and Omegas attempt to fight the Agents but their electric collars activated and rendered them helpless. Hanna lifted her head weakly as she watched several Agents drag BeastBoy and Zero out of the cell. They forced the two boys to the wall where their hands he chained above their head.

The door to the room opened and three people entered the room. At first their identity his hidden by the darkness. But as they approached the teens the darkness fades and their identity is revealed. Accompanied by two PrimaTech Agents Hanns brother steps into the light. Fully clothed and clean, Alex turned to his Hanna. "Hello sister.".

Hanna looked up at her brother confused. "Alex?" She stuttered. "What...what are you doing?"

Alex walked up to Chase and saluted like a solider to a general. Hanna looked between the two males and slowly began to shake her head. Her head began to throb as the reality of the situation sunk in.

Chase turned to Hanna and smiled. "Hanna, I would like to introduce to you to Captain Alex. My second hand man."

* * *

I look at my brother and then look at the floor seriously confused. 'Alex? Working for PrimaTech? No. No, he couldn't...he wouldn't.' I look back up and find myself looking into Alex's cold green eyes. He says nothing. He doesn't attempt to help me. He stands and looks down upon me with pity.

I'm stunned. Absolutely positively stunned. I kneel on the floor and allow the Agents to hold my body upright as my body goes limp. 'Alex couldn't be a double Agent. He couldn't. He's my brother. We look out for each other. It doesn't compute.'

When I look back up Alex has frozen. His face has scrunched up all focused like when he's using his powers. For nearly half a minute he does nothing but stand in the middle of the room. Then, he looks around. His eyes search for something and he eventually settles his gaze upon Zero.

Confidently my brother walks over to Zero. He searches his face slowly and then looks up at his wrists. Alex calls his Agents over and they un-chain Zero from the wall. Zero fights back but the tallest of the guards knees him in the stomach. I don't doubt for a minute that his stitches on his torso have been ripped back open.

Limp and unable to breath, Zero is dragged over to the sole table in the room. Upon Alex's demand the Agents force down. Zero struggles against the Agents and I frown. 'Why is he fighting back so much?' I guess Alex has the same question in mind because he studies Zero from head to toe. Chase walks over to his apprentice and says something. Alex responds and Chase hands over his scalpel.

The Agents force Zero onto his back and they firmly hold him in place as Alex uncaps the scalpel. My blood pressure begins to rise. "Alex? What are you doing?" I ask panicked. Alex ignores me completely and sends his personal guard out of the room. He returns several moments later with something in his hand.

An Agent forcefully tears Zeros wrist away from his chest and holds it out for Alex to examine. Zero desperately tries to get his hand back but the Agents have pinned his body and arm to the table. It takes several agents to completely hold down Zero as he frantically attempts to get up. He bucks his body but all attempt fail.

Alex pulls on the pair of surgical gloves that his guard fetched him and snaps them dramatically. Zero momentarily freezes before he goes wild. He thrashes his legs and tries desperately to sit upright. Chase calls over half a dozen more agents to hold my best friend. Zero grunts but eventually his completely subdued.

Alex holds the knife in his hand delicately and walks over to Zeros exposed forearm. He leads forward and for a moment nothing happens. For several seconds is absolutely quiet. Then Zero cries out in pain. And then his cry turns into a scream - a long, hair raising scream.

For several moments I'm frozen. My limbs feel like over cooked noodles and tears stream down my face. For the longest time I don't even breath. Then I'm screaming, "TELL HIM ZERO! FOR GODS SAKE JUST TELL HIM!"

Zero starts gasping, crying, and moaning, in pain. Nearly ten minutes later he lets loose one last blood curdling scream and then everything's over. The Agents take their hands off of Zero and slowly back away from the table. Zero lies on the shinny metal surface motionless. I laser scan his body for movement but there is none. I can't even see his chest expand.

I pull against my restraint desperately and swear under my breath when they don't release me. I pull against my collar with every ounce of strength that I have and the stupid device electrocutes me. I cry out in pain and collapse to the floor. My brains scrambled but still I continue to fight. I grab the chain and summon all the energy in the room to my hands. I attempt to melt through the chains but nothing happens. Screaming in anguish I collapse to my knees sobbing.

I look up and find the Agents leaving the room. Chase and Alex are the only two who remain and they're smiling. Case laughs and clasp Alex on his shoulder like he's his own son. Alex beams with pride and my stomach churns. Zero lies on the table unsupervised - that's not a good sign.

Suddenly I'm so mad that I the only thing I can hear is the sound of blood rushing in my ears. My heart beats so hard and so fast that it feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I snarl and scream outraged.

"Chase!"

Chase and Alex both look a me surprised. Matter of fact, everyone looks at me surprised. I stop yanking against the chains but I continue pulling against them. "Let. Me. Heal. Him."

Chase scoffs. "Please Hanna. You being ridiculous. Why would we do that?"

I lick my lips. "Because you need him."

Chase laughs out loud. "Please. Now that I have the programming chip I have no use for Zero. In fact, he's more use to me dead. What I think you MEANT to say is that YOU need him. Isn't that right Hanna?"

My moth goes dry.

"Oh yes. I know all about your crush on Zero. In fact, I've known for a long time now. Maybe even before you knew yourself." Chase smiles. "And let me be the first to tell you...he felt the same way too."

The room falls silent as everyone but Chase and Alex stare at me completely shocked. My stomach flip flops and I sigh. Defeated I look up at Chase. "Please Chase. I'm begging you."

Chase chews on my offer for several seconds. He looks at Zero lying on the table and then looks back at me. A slow coy smile crosses his lips. "Alex. Unchain Hanna and activate her healing powers."

Alex obeys and he mentally commands my restraints to unlock. They bulky objects fall off my wrists and crash to the floor. I waste no time. I jump up and as fast as possible and race to the table.

His pale skin has taken on a bluish tint, and its icy cold to the touch. No warmth flows through him at all. The room is completely silent besides for the drip, drip, drip, of his blood collecting underneath the table. I grab his hand that's hanging over the side of the table and find it completely torn up. Skin has been peeled back the muscle has been cut away to the point where I can see bone. It's a nauseating sight and even with my healing powers I know wouldn't be able to mend it completely. He would never be able to use that hand again.

I tenderly put my head up to his shattered chest, listening for a breath, for a heart beat. Theres nothing. At first I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it. I glance at his broken, unmoving chest and then I bring my hands up and gently lay them on top. I glance up at Zeros still face, his eyes and shut mouth, peace etches his features.

"Come on, Zero" I whisper quietly. Tears roll down my cheeks as I take a step back and summon pure energy into my hands. The room darkens and as my hands begin glowing I look up at Zero. "I know you, Z. You're not a quitter. You didn't give up before, and you're not going to now. So, wake up. Wake up!" I slam my illuminated palms down upon Zeros chest an thrust a large ball of energy into Zeros chest.

Zeros body takes on a glowing yellow hue and for several seconds nothing happens. I pulse harder and slowly the scratches on his face begin to heal. His nose snaps back into place and his two black eyes return to their normal color. My head begins to throb but I keep on going. Like magic I watch as the exposed and severed tendons in Zeros arm connect back together. His sliced heals itself and glows as energy courses through his body.

Unable to continue, I stumble backwards and suck in a deep breath. With my hands on my knees I remain bent forward until the pressure against my brain subsides. I gasp for oxygen and steady myself against the side of the table. My fingers desperately cling to the cold stained metal.

Zero shifts his weight and his leg bumps into my hand. I smile and laugh. Thank god! When I find the strength to stand and I look up and find that Alex and Chase are gone. BeastBoy is back in the cell with the rest of my friends and my healing powers are once again negated.

"Uhhhh," groans Zero.

I lean over Zeros body and smile as he comes to. He blinks several times and winces. His jaw clenches and he looks around confused.

"Where..."

"Shh..." I brush his raven curls out of his face and he looks at me with his hypnotic grey eyes. He studies my face as if seeing me for the first time and his eyebrows knit together. Zero reaches up with his good arm and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I grab his hand and press it against my cheek.

Warmth and color is returning to his skin fairly quickly which is a good sign - that means his bodies recovering. He had me so scared. I'm so grateful that he's alive. I don't know what I would have done if I ... if he... A single tear trickles out of the corner of my eye and Zero brushes it away.

"Hanna. Why are you crying?"

I burst out laughing and tears of joy stream down my face. Shaking my head, I bite the corner of my bottom lip and say what I should have said a long time ago. "I love you so much. You know that Z?"

Zeros brow furrows. Without his scrapes, bruises, and broken nose, and swollen cheek he looks like the poster boy for a modeling studio. "Hanna? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," I hiss all "that if you ever die on me again, so help me god I'll bring you back to life and cut your balls of. Comprende?"

Zeros silent. Then he bursts out laughing. "I thought you said you love me?" He argues.

"It's called tough love. Get used to it."

I pull Zero into a sitting position and he gets a distant look in his eyes. He looks at his two hands and slowly drops them to his side. His smile fades and he bows his head in an exhausted manner. With his left hand he grabs his right hand and pulls into his lap.

"They took it, didn't they?"

I grab my arm and sigh. "Ya, they did."

Zero swears.

"You put it in your arm?" I ask "That's ... interesting."

"It was the only way I could always have it on me and still make sure Chase wouldn't find it." He says morosely. "Though I wasn't anticipating Alex looking for it." He hops off the table and looks up at me with sullen eyes. "I'm sorry about him by the way. I never saw it coming."

I purse my lips. "Ya me neither."


	26. Chapter 27 - Alpha

"Oh! I got one!" Shouts BeastBoy excitedly. "Remember that time the evil scientist created that sludge that mutated whatever it touched?"

"How could we forget!" Exclaims Cyborg. "Jump City was mutant central for weeks!"

I tilt my head back against the white concrete wall as I recollect the event. "Remember that mutated fish creature? God he was ugly. And he could talk too! BB, what did you name it."

BeastBoy laughs and snaps his finger. "Xavier. His name was Xavier."

"Or how about that time we went to that party and the punch was spiked?" Reminisces Robin. "Dear god we were so drunk. That was soooo bad."

I laugh. "You noobs. I still can't believe you guys drank the punch. Didn't you mentors tell you to only drink the bottled water at parties?" The Titans look sheepishly at the floor. A though suddenly occurs to me and I burst out laughing. "Remember...remember how we woke up the next morning and found the tower covered in toilet paper?"

The Omegas look at us with disbelieving smiles plastered across their faces.

"We so confused. We thought the Hive Five did it." Explains Cyborg. "It wasn't the Hive. It was us. We were just to drunk to remember."

"Uh, correction. It was you five. I was asleep the entire time." I state.

The Omegas look at us like we're crazy.

"Or how about the time Hanna chipped her tooth while fighting with Dr. Light and had to go to the dentists?"

I stop laughing. "How on earth is that a funny moment?! I was in pain!"

StarFire explodes in a fit of laughter, "friend Hanna. It was not the broken tooth that we found most amusing. It was the gas of the laughter they gave you to ease the pain!"

I frown. "What do you mean? What did I say?"

"Should I tell her?" StarFire asks Robin in a whisper. Robin nods his head. "You started yelling at a guy on TV for being to ... attractive."

BeastBoy and Cyborg make cat calls on the other side of the room and my face catches on fire. "Your...not serious? Right?" I look at Raven and repeat the question. All she does is smirk. Despite being extremely embarrassed, I find myself smirking.

"Ok ok ok... Quick question." Rushes BeastBoy as he waves his arms around energetically. "After recruiting all of those honorary Titans, who ended up being your favorites? Robin you first then Cyborg, StarFire, Raven and Hanna. I'll share last."

Robin scowls deep in thought. "Hot Spot." He confesses after nearly a minute of consideration.

The question passes to Cyborg. Cyborg scratches his metal head. "I don't know...Ganark was pretty awesome but so was Static." Cy looks up at the ceiling and scrunches his face up. "I'm gonna go with Static."

StarFire waste no time considering her options. "Speedy. Need there be more said. He is most impressive with the bows and arrows."

Robin jumps up of of the ground. "WHAT! SPEEDY? YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT! YOUVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

StarFire looks up at Robin puzzled. "No. I am not kidding. This is a serious question Robin, why would I lie?"

Robin looks at her flabbergasted before reluctantly sitting back down. He shakes his head one last time still completely stunned.

BeastBoy turns to Raven with a smirk on his face. "Come on Rae. Spill it. Whose your favorite?"

Raven face turns red and she pulls up her hood. Quietly she replies, "Aqua-lad."

I nod my head; understanding. It's my turn and of corse I hadn't started thinking about what my answer would be. I chew on my lip deep in thought when suddenly the answer comes to me. "KF. The kids hilarious. BeastBoy?"

"Mass y menos. Hands down."

I smile. "Oh those two were so cute! How could I have forgotten about them?"

"Do you want to change your choice?" Asks BeastBoy.

I shake my head. "Nah. KFs still my favorite."

Zero nudges me. "Whose this KF kid?" He asks.

I tell him about Kid Flash and Zero nods his head. "Sounds like Tyler."

On that note the large door to the chamber opens and Alex walks in. He shuts the door behind him and walks over to the front of the cell. He says nothing and just stares at me. I last five minutes before loosing my patients.

"Well! What are you looking at?!"

Alex puts his hands in the pockets of his black sweatshirt and looks at me with his forest green eyes. His sandy blond curly hair is perfectly styled and his jeans have been freshly pressed. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing this for you guys."

His words go in one ear and go out the other. "Oh on that hand," I exclaim "all's forgiven.".

Alex doesn't even blink.

"You guys don't understand. What Chase is doing is really important. And though you guys don't agree, he's not mad. He's just doing what needs to be done to save mankind."

I scoff. "Ya. Sure. Whatever. You keep telling yourself that Bro. But just remember. You have abilities too. Is he just going to make a special exception for you?"

Alex looks at the floor and sighs. "I have already accepted my fate. But at least when I leave this world I won't have the blood of millions on my hands.

I shake my head discussed. "So you've already given up." I state.

Alex shrugs. "The only thing I've given up is a life of hard beds and cold hungry nights." He says blatantly.

I jump to my feet. "That's bull Alex! Know why!? You had a home and you had a family. And know what? You turned your back on them. You turned your back on me! You had a bright future ahead of you Alex and you threw it all away for some ... paranoid cause!"

Alex's face twists with anger. "Do you know how much money the government has invested into cleaning up after Superhero's?" He hisses. "One trillion dollars! Do you comprehend how much money that is Hanna!? Instead of helping the human race the government has invested millions towards yours!"

Alex runs his hand through his golden locks as he shakes his head. "But everything's going to change." He smiles excitedly and he gets an evil glint in his eye. "Now that we've found the Alpha. I have to say Hanna, your full of surprises. I never fathomed it would be you."

Silence. Absolute dead silence. As I look down at my friends I find The Titans and Omegas staring back up at me with wide, shocked eyes. Alex smirks at me with his chest puffed out like he owns me. I crack my knuckles. I used to love Alex. Now, I despise him. Now, all I want to do is punch his sorry little face in.

I take a deep, slow, breath and count backwards from ten. When I get to one I'm still mad. "Took up you long to catch on." I say playing along like I indeed knew.

Alex smiles. "Oh, we've know for a long time now." he assures. "I just thought I'd give you the illusion that you were in control of your life."

I stumble backwards. Alex's words are a hard brute slap to my face. 'They knew?'. "How?" I stammer.

"The probes in your body of corse. You didn't really think PrimaTech lost you? Did you?"

I fall backwards onto my but speechless. 'Probes? I have ... probes inside of me?' I clench my fists together and swear. Of corse I had probes in me.

"The first power you developed, other than your ability to control light, was Hollies. You developed her keen awareness of others feelings when you were in New York City."

I cringe. Out of all of the places I have visited New York City was my least favorite. The pollution, the noise, the terribly rude people. I had actually left the big apple because I couldn't handle the negativity. Of corse, at the time I blamed my mood on being withdrawn. I had lost my family in the plane crash two weeks prior and I had become increasingly depressed.

"Many of your other powers surfaced in times of intense stress. You developed Madison's ability to create force fields in Los Vegas. A hotel off of Route 66 recorded you fighting off a man who followed you to your hotel after you beet him at a game of poker."

My mouth is dry. After New York I had gone to Los Vegas Nevada to hide. With more people I figured it would be easier to blend in. Man had I been wrong.

Alex leans against the bars of the cell and laughs. "Oh! And then there was that time you set that house on fire in Washington. Those poor people."

My throat closes and I fight back tears. 'Yes. Those poor people.'

I had been on the road for a year and a half and I had just turned fourteen. It was late December and I had gotten caught in a nasty freak blizzard that left me freezing and blindly wandering through the empty roads. I was trying to find the towns homeless shelter when the storm picked up. Unable to continue, I found an empty house and sought refuge. The family had left the back door unlocked so I entered. There was a note on the dinner table stating that the owner of the house wouldn't be back for several days and that their neighbor was to look over the animals. It was a Christmas miracle.

Thrilled that I had gotten out of the cold, I striped out of my soaking cloths and changed into a pair of cloths I found in the upstairs closet. Warm and cozy, I then filled up a backpack with nonperishable items, feasted on the food in the fridge, and I fell asleep on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. Little did I know that the owner of the house had her flight canceled.

I woke up when two people - half naked - fell onto of me as they passionately "went at it". Because of the orientation of the couch the two lovers had no idea of my presence until they rolled across my body and onto the floor. Startled, I jolted upright and looked down upon the two strangers. The image of the two is still burned into my mind.

The male was missing his shirt and incredible physically fit. His jeans were unzipped and his belt had come unbuckled. Next to him laid a female with long wavy blond hair and a slender figure. She was dressed in only a bra and underwear. Their bodies were tangled together, hers onto of his. At the age it confused me as to why he and she were half undressed. Weren't they cold?

The lady screamed and I jumped off of the couch. I tripped over my two feet as I raced to the back door and crashed on the floor. Dazed because I had hit my head during the fall, I sluggishly rose to my feet. With the woman still screaming in the background I continued my raced to the door but was stopped when the man grabbed my arm with his mammoth sized hands.

Frightened, I panicked and swung out at the man much taller than I was. My hand brushed against the curtain and before I realized what I had done I had set the curtain on fire. The male let go of my arm and had now directed his attention to the quickly spreading fire. Freed, I grabbed the backpack I had set next to the door and fled.

The next morning I learned the the entire beautiful house, had burned down. The male and female made it out. The pets did not. It was Christmas morning when the fire started.

Zero grabs my trembling hand.

"It took you almost a full year to develop another ability and do you know where you developed it? That's right! Jump City!" Alex exclaims. "The cameras in the Titans tower allowed me tons of time to observe you as you strengthened you ability. We especially loved watching you train."

I look at my brother horrified. Had I ever been safe?

"You first showed signs of my ability shortly after arriving at the Tower. It was quite amusing when one of your panic attacks fried the Titans computer during."

BeastBoy nudges my leg. "That was you?" He asks shocked.

"Then you developed Jayden's ability to control electricity. Remember that Hanna? Remember when you saved StarFire from being kidnapped by the robot squid? Remember how you grabbed it and electrocuted its circuit board? That was most impressive."

"You know." I snap. "A compliment from you makes me want to shower."

Zero lets my retort roll right off his shoulder. "I personally witnessed you use Danny's power for the first time when you saved that man from being shot during the jewelry hist. The look on your face was priceless."

I frown. "How did you..."

"Technology Hanna. This generations is full of it. And as long as there's technology, knowledge is limitless."

Logan laughs. "So that's how you did so well in school!"

"The last power you acquired was Tyler's super speed. And you only unlocked that ability when you were being controlled by Mesmero."

Beaten, I look up at Alex and smile. "Well, it looks like you go me all figured out. So tell me little brother. What happens now? I'm not fighting for you and your gonna be waiting a long time before you break me."

Alex scoffs. "Please. Though PrimaTech always hoped you would join our cause, we took precautionary measures just in case."

"What are you going to do?" I say with a laugh. "Hypnotize me?"

Alex shakes his head. "No. Of corse not. If you won't give us what we want, we'll just take it."

Zero jumps to his feet. "That's impossible. You can't take someone's powers. The doctors ... "

"Found a way." Finishes Alex. "And that chip you failed to hide was the last part of the machine that we needed. Thanks for keeping it safe Z. I owe you one."

Zero steps in front of me protectively and is soon joined by the Titans and Omegas. The gesture is thoughtful but if PrimaTech wants me - theres not much we can do to stop them. Sure we could fight back. But we couldn't fight forever. No one could. My families drop into fighting stances; their ready to fight even if I'm not.

"Again with the fighting? Really? When will you guys learn? Your not going anywhere." A guard enters the room and whispers something to Alex. "I've just been told that Chase is ready for the next phase." He says as unlocks the cell. "Follow me."

Expecting us to follow, Alex proceeds to the door. He gets halfway there before he notices we're not following. He tuns around and frowns. "Don't make this harder than it than this has to be ok guys. Please, just ... follow me and no one gets hurt."

BeastBoy shakes he's head and grabs my hand. "How do you expect us to follow you when your going to kill Hanna."

"Actually," my brother quips, "theres a high chance that Hanna will survive the experiment. If everything goes according to plan, she'll be able to walk out of here and live a long, normal life."

For several seconds it's silent.

"Fine. I'll follow you." I grumble.

My friends turn around and look at me confused. "Hanna," whispers Zero, "what are you saying? Have you lost your mind. Think of all we've fought for. Your not seriously going to give up now. Not for a life of normality? You can't!"

I brush past Zero and just as I'm about to exit the he grabs me with his sole good hand. I freeze.

"We're not going to escape if we sit around here." I hiss under my breath. "Your best chances of getting out lie with following Alex and playing along. Once you escape you need to tell the Justice League about PrimaTech. They have to be stopped."

"Hold on! We're not leaving you!" Hisses Zero. "I'm not leaving you."

Alex summons two guards to help move us along. I need to talk quick because I'm running out of time.

"Listen. I'm not going to let Chase take my powers. It's not going to come to that." I glance over my shoulder and make my voice barely audible. The agents are coming and they can not hear what I'm about to say. "I'm going to deactivate your collars before we split. Wait for the right moment to break out and then go get help."

An Agent places his black gloved hand on my shoulder and urges me along out of the cell. Two other guards urge the Titans and Omegas to do the same. Like cattle, we're escorted out of the dark musty chamber and into the blinding white hallway. It takes my eyes awhile to adjust but when they do I'm facing a steal door and no longer walking.

"The Titans will be taken to the detention center with the rest of the Metas." States Alex in front of me as the rest of my friends are escorted down the hall. I take a deep breath and focus on unlocking their collars. By the time they're out of sight I can't tell if I actually succeeded with my task but I hope for the best.

As Zero approaches me I attempt to grab his hand one last time ... but an Agent pushes him along and my chance passes by.


	27. Chapter 28 - Fear is Stronger Than Hope

"I can not wait to see how you plan on getting it out of her." Says the Chinese man with the peppered hair. The man pokes me with his yellow pencil as if poking me will magically answer his questions. He pokes me once; twice; three times. I growl and something in me snaps. With lightning fast reflexes I grab the pencil from the man and snap it in two.

My collar releases a small electric shock and I yelp. I drop the two halves of the pencil and grab at my collar. The Chinese doctor smirks.

"The energy is tied to her DNA." Protests a young female doctor holding a small silver remote. "Simply pulling it out of her would ruin the energy. The only way this will work is if we put her in the cyclotron. It will extract automatically during the reassembly."

"And...if it doesn't?"

The blond female is taken aback. Her brow knits together. "Hmm. Good question."

"Here's a good question! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I scream scared that these people are working together to tear me apart.

"Is it ready?" Chase says as he walks out of a dark hallway. I stop pulling at my collar and glare at Chase as enters the room calm and collected. The dim lighting in the room darkens the mans blue eyes and ages him by fifteen years. His white lab coat flutters on like a tarp in the wind as he walks past me.

Something pricks my thigh and I take in a quick sharp breath. The female presses down on the plunger and forces a pink clear liquid into my thigh. She retracts the long needle from my leg and a pinhead sized dot of blood seep out. She disposes of the needle and writes something down on her clip board.

The doctors exchange several notes and come to an agreement. I don't understand half of what they're saying but when their done talking they take their places in the room. The female doctor takes my pulse and then nods to Chase. The Chinese man hists several buttons on the computer and then nods to several technicians on the other side of the glass window.

"Take her to the hub and prepare for transfer." Says Chase. "I want this finished within the hour. Agent six. See that Hanna is well taken care of."

An Agent dressed in a green suit grabs me ruffly by my arm and squeezes my bicep. He pulls me off of the steel table and, though feel frightened and as though I should fight back, my body complies. Without fighting, I get up and follow the man like the Obsidiantoy expiment they want me to be.

Agent Six is joined by three other Agents and they lead me down a flight of stairs to a huge room. There's no flooring and there's only a bridge that extends to the center of the room wher there are two cylindrical piece of equipment. A man muscular man stand in the one pod strapped down and ready for whatever is going to happen.

They put me in one of the pods and place my hands in the cuffs hanging from the ceiling of the pod. The cuffs latch loudly in place with a sickening sound and I soon find my body being suspended by my arms. I stand on my tipetoes and my cold bare feet are pricked by the pointy metal grating. An agent removes the bulky collar from around my neck and quickly shuts the three two inch glass door.

I know I should be fighting back but I'm overcome by an unnatural and unnerving sense of relaxation. My heart rate has slowed down tramediously and my mind is calm and at ease. I remember learning from my few days at school, that there's a part of the brain that tells how to react in moments of stress. I can't remember what that glands cold, but I currently feel like mines missing.

The door on the other side of the room, the one that I had been escorted through, slides opens and Alex walks across the bridge. His blond curls look like gold in the light and the white walls of the room make his sapphire eyes blaze with intensity.

"Agent Six. Leave us.".

Obediently Agent Six leaves.

Leaning forward, I pull against my restraints and pull my shoulders uncomfortably behind my back. I glare at my brother standing below me.

"I really hate you.".

"I know how this looks Hanna but just..."

"But what? I'll just have to trust you? Is that what you were going to say!? Suddenly my anger is replaced with desperation "Alex, help me. Please." I search his deep green cold eyes desperately.

Alex's turns around and my knees go weak.

"It may not seem like it now, but I am." Alex walks back across the bridge and I listen to the sound of his footsteps. I lean forward against my restrains.

"Alex," my voice falters and I suddenly feel defenseless a insignificant. "I'm scared."

Alex momentarily stops walking. He sighs, "Me to sis."

Alex walks out of the room and several minutes later Alex's voice booms from a speaker right above the door.

"This will all be over in a few minutes."

My lips pull back into a snarl. _"It's already over! When I get out of this, I never want to see you again!" _

The outside of my pod begins spinning and it makes a loud whirling sound as the machine come to life.

"Commencing countdown." Says a male voice through the speakers in the machine.

With burry eyes I look down at the floor of my pod. I put my full weight against my handcuffs as I hang defeated. There's no point in fighting anymore. I lost. PrimaTech won. They were going to take my power, and then kill my friends and family. And there was nothing I could do about it. _**'This is it. This...is the end.'**_

I look up to the observatory window and see the Titans and the Omegas watching me in horror. Each of their faces are glued to the pod. Zero slams his fists into the glass and two Agents grab his hands. I watch as Zero throws the Agent off of his back and punches the grown man in the face. He wasn't willing to back down; so why was I?

I shake my head and try to clear my mind of whatever chemical I've been drugged with. **_'What's wrong_** **_with me? No! I've come to far to give up now. What's wrong with me._**' I squeeze my eyes shut and fights against the machine. My head throbs and my skin begins to burn like is being being slowly roasted. I grind my teeth together and force myself to focus. _**'Hold it together Hanna. Hold. It. Together.'**_

The machine speeds up and it begins whirring loudly. I open my eyes and find that my thighs are glowing and steaming. I swallow, and even a movement that small throws a bone -cold blade into my skull. My head will never stop hurting.

No, that's not right. It will stop. Just not yet.

I close my eyes for a minute to keep the light out.

My head throbs intensely for a moment until there's nothing but pain. I focus on it; I go into it. Only one way to conquer Pain. Go straight through it. Teeth gritted, shoulders back. I groan.

My lungs feel raw. As if I've been breathing to hard for too long. When I suck air, a knife rips through my back and my muscles seize. I inhale shallowly, testing - since when do air have edges.

**_'Focus Hanna.'_**

My mind flashes back to a morning on the Titans Tower. Me and Raven are sitting on the roof meditating. The first rays of sunlight kiss our skin and warm our bodies. We focused on our breathing and controlling our powers.

I pull all of my powers into my sole and lock them in the deepest part of my heart. I lock the door and throw away the key.

The pain in my head dulls. It aches rather than bites. The rest of my body feels disconnected, as if I'm floating above myself, though my stomach seems to think I'm on a boat. Probrobly a side effect of the medicine.

The machine make a weird churning sound and a doctor says something through the loudspeakers. "Hanna! If you don't ..." The rest of his sentence is cut off as the audio system literally explodes.

Suddenly I'm back in my body and hyper aware of everything. My lungs shrink and each breath is requires more effort, each breath is smaller, shallower. There isn't anything but pain. Sharp. Hot. Pain that buzzes so loudly it swarms out my consciousness.

**_'You can't erase a life in a ten minute experiment. Not gone. Please, please, not gone.'_**

I loose my grip and that vault deep inside of me explodes from the inside out. I loose control of my powers and I'm slipping away. But this time, I'm alone. This time, I slip into the darkness of sleep.


	28. Chapter 29 - Life Line

**NO ONES POV**

Zero shakes off the Agents holding him back and slams his fists into the glass. The agents tackle him and, with great difficulty, pull him back. Zero lashes out and with a cry of aggravation, flails out blindly with his gimpy hand. His hand connects solidly with the face of the Agent to his left and there's a loud slap. The an agent kicks Zero to the ground and kneels on his back while pulling both of his arms painfully behind his head.

'Warning' flashes on the computer screens in big bold red letters. Loud alarms blare in the small room and startle the residence. Alex and Chase look around confused and then alert.

"Something's wrong." States the young blond doctor with big black glasses.

"Of course something's wrong!" Exclaims the short and old Chinese doctor in the back of the room. "The kid is fighting it!"

Alex frantically grabs the female doctor next to him and throws her out of her seat. She crashes to the floor and stumbles into the examination table. He grabs the black metal intercom connected to the table with white knuckles and brings his mouth closer to the speaker.

"Hanna! Hanna! Can you hear me?!" He presses several buttons on the glowing council but nothing productive happens. Down bellow in the testing room the base of the machine containing Hanna explodes in three different spots and releases three small balls of fire. "This is bad."

"You need to tell her!" Screams Tyler. Two agents have a firm hold on his biceps and hold him back when he lunges forward. "You need to tell her!"

Alex nods his head quickly and presses the small black button on the mic. "Hanna you have to stop! If you resist you could..." The glass separating the observation room from the testing room cracks in a spider web pattern that radiates out into all directions. When the building tremors the crack grows and several computers explode.

Alex waves his arms in attempt to gain his sisters attention but her head is down and its evident that she's focused on other matters. "Hanna!?" Alex shouts. "Can you hear me?"

"Of corse she can't hear you! There's a shortage in the com link!" Exclaims the chief technician.

Several of the lights in the testing room explode and cause sparks to rain down from above. Bright yellow bolts of energy arch from Hanna's pod to the second pod and crackle loudly like lighting. The Doctors press up against the glass in aww everyone's attention shifts to the testing room. Soon enough everyone is pressed up against the glass - desperate to see what was happening on the other side.

From Hanna's pod a dome of pure energy forms and expands until it takes up the entire room. Yellow energy crackles and shines so bright that the observers are forced to turn away. The generator implodes and the Observatory trembles as both containment pods violently explode from the inside out. Chunks of metal hurtle through the air like rockets on the forth of July and they hit and crack the glass with such speed that it shatters. The lights in the room die and the people are left standing in the dark.

The Omegas glow in the dark and their yellow light provides just enough light for them to see. Slowly the Omegas, Titans, and Doctors rise to their feet. Cube pieces of glass no bigger than grains of salt roll of their backs and land on the ground with a soft 'tink'.

Dazed, Alex makes his way to the hole in the wall and looks down upon the dark room below him. The room is silent. Not a single machine is working as a result of the power surge. Everyone stands in still. Some fearful, others anxious, towards what they just experienced.

Several seconds pass.

The doctors are the first to recover. Chase sprints to the door and is followed by the other doctors. The Titans and Omegas don't move. They stare down into the dark room with dark faces. Zero growls and suddenly forms two black vortexes under the feet of the Agents surrounding the Omegas and Titans. The Agents fall into the black swirling holes in the ground with a startled scream before the black dots close. With a determined expression plastered on his face the raven haired teen jumps strait up; brings his feet over the chain of his restraints so his hands are in front of him.

Zero brakes everyone's restrains with his dark energy and then bounds for the door in a hurry. He races down the white polished stairs and sprints across the platform that leads to where the pods once were. He pays no attention to the ecstatic doctors crouching around the glowing Agent as he dives to his hands and knees into the pile of debris. He moves large chunks of metal around as he frantically searches for his friend buried in the rubble.

The Titans and Omegas run across the bridge only seconds behind Zero and freeze with horror when they see the Agent. Bulging muscles tremble and seize under the mans golden glowing skin. His shirt has been shredded to ribbons and hangs in tatters on his 6'5 240 pound frame.

The veins that run up his neck and down his body glow brightly with Hanna's power and are impossible to look directly at. The man kneels on his hands and knees and presses his head against the floor.

The doctors gather around the man excited. The female doctor squats down next to the man and takes his blood pressure while the Chinese male writes down something on his note pad. Chase converses with Alex off to the side of the bridge several paces away from his creation.

Zero lifts a large piece of warped metal and gasps. With a sudden surge of strength he tips the piece of metal pinning Hanna's body to the ground onto its side and shove it away. The hunk of material crashes to the ground and slides down the pile of debris.

Zero rolls Hanna off of her stomach and her head lolls to the side. He presses his warm trembling fingers against Hanna's cold throat and his breathing hitches. He presses harder and his head goes fuzzy. Zero yells for Jayden and she scurries to his side.

"I can't find a pulse."

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**

One minute she was going through the most excruciating pain she ever felt and then, the machine made a groaning sound and the floor exploded from underneath her feet. As she flew through the air all sensations of her surroundings blurred together. There was no more pain, no more emotions, just nothingness. Sweet, blissful nothingness.

It was strange what she was feeling right now. The sensation of weightlessness overtakes her body, and she felt as if she was floating, yet still grounded somehow. It was kind of hard to explain, but it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. And it kind of threw her for a loop.

Opening her eyes she looks around and finds that she's suspended several yards above the bridge. She feels rejuvenated and calm, as she looks at the heap of smoking rubble bellow her pale bare feet. The large steel doors slide open with a 'hiss' and the doctors sprint down the bridge. Their coats flutter behind them like wings on an angel as they step around the debris and make their way to the surviving dented pod. They pry open the door and stumble backwards as they are stunned by a blinding light from the inside of the pod. White steam made visible by the intense light leaks out of the contraption. Surrounding the containment unit, the doctors hold their hands up to their eyes and squint as a large form takes one wobbly step out of the doorway. The figure leans against the doorframe before it stumbles out of the contraption. The glowing man falls to his hands and knees and his glowing skin dims down enough for the doctors to look at the man before them.

The large steel doors in the front of the room slide open and the sound catches her attention. She turns her head and finds a group of teens sprinting into the room. A well build black haired male leads the pack and he makes a bee-line for the pile of rubble at her feet. His muscular arms pump back and forward at his sides as he takes long powerful strides. Within seconds the young boy reaches the pile of warped metal and frantically digs through the rubble.

There's a tugging sensation in her abdomen and she's pulled out of her blissful state of mind. She looks to her stomach and finds a white glowing cable about an inch in diameter, coming out of her body. The girl blinks twice; unfazed by the finding. She touches the cable gently with her hand and it glows brightly upon her touch. The string leads to the pile of rubble beneath her and disappears under a large chunk of scorched, warped, and dented sheet of metal.

Unaware of what she is seeing, themes ulnar teen deadlifts the sheet of metal and pushes it back. With the piece of debris out of the way the panicking male drops to his hands and knees. He pulls a figure out of a depression of rubble and rolls it onto its back. The tugging sensation grows and the rope around her stomach goes taught when the boy brushes the hair out of the figures face.

Pain flares up in her chest and causes her to arch backwards. She grimaces and the weightless feeling lifts from her body. She cringes with closed eyes, is suddenly aware that the rope is pulling her down. She's descending towards the figure bellow her. There's another flare of pain and she can suddenly hear voices; people shouting and talking. She jerks as the pain flares up again. The noises intensify with each shock to her chest.

She can feel her body again. Feel all the pain and injuries done to it. She struggles to open her eyes, but she's to weak and tired. She wants her eternal sleep back. She wants to go back to the peace she had experienced, free from this never ending pain.

* * *

**ZERO'S POV **

Jayden slams her electric hands onto Hannas chest and her body convulses as electricity surges through her body. Her cold lifeless body thuds as it falls back to the ground. Her head lolls to the side and her hair falls around her face like a halo. Zero leans over Hanna's head and listens for Hanna to take a breath. He strains his hearing his watches for Hanna's chest to rise. Time crawls on.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

Zero pulls his head back and allows Jayden room to re-shock Hanna. Jayden's hands crackle to life and she's just about to place it down on Hanna's chest when Hanna's her chest slowly rises. Zero dives over Hanna's body and places his ear right next to her mouth.

Zero searches her chest for movement. Nothing. Her chest is still. Then movement. It's a slow and shaky breath but a breath none the less. Zero sobs with delight. A tear drips onto Hana's face and rolls down her cheek.

Zero sobs into Hanna's hand which he had picked up. It was still cold and still pale, but there was a pulse beating within it. As weak and thready as it might have been, it was still there. "I-thought-we lost-you." He gasps.

Madison rubs Hanna's head affectionately, the same mixture of saddness and happiness etched on her face. "It's good to have you back." She whispers.

Zero lays Hanna's pale face in his lap as he lovingly strokes her cheek. Hanna glances up at Zero through visibly exhausted and pain-filled eyes. Her eyes focus in and out as she fades to unconsciousness.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hannas name is pronounced just the way it's writen - Hanna. Also this is not the end. Though the end is quickly approaching, this story still has several chapters left in it. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys. It really means a lot.


	29. Chapter 29 - Lost, broke, and defeated

Robin cautiously peeks into the dark empty hallway. He signals for everyone else. Zero steps around the corner carrying Hanna who is unconsciousness in his arms. Silently and quickly as possibly they run down the long dark hallway.

Tyler runs ahead of the group checking the corners and making sure the cost is clear. Nothing. A horrible feeling twists in his guts, causing him to stiffen and turn to look at his friends. The young shaggy haired teen glance at Hanna's pained face as Zero and the rest of the teens run past him.

It doesn't take long for the teens to find the exit and when they do Cyborg blasts the door to pieces. Into the cold dark night the teens run. The dewy grass makes it difficult to gain traction as they run across the moonlight field. Saying that the teens were tired would be an understatement. They were exhausted and because of this some of them find difficulty running. Logan falls to the back of the pack as he struggles to carry Hanna's body.

The ground lurches beneath their feet and the PrimaTech building is consumed in a flash of white. Raven forms a dome of dark energy above the heads of the Titans and Omegas but it's not enough. The force of the explosion followed by a ball of fire shatters the sorceresses shield and catches the teens from behind. Knocked off of their feet, they hurtle through the air spinning he'd over heals. They crash into the ground as the east wing of the building explodes and they don't get up.

When the explosions end, Robin slowly lifts his head and looks around. His head spins and theirs a loud buzzing sound that he can't seem to shake. "StarFire!?" He yells. He chokes on the thick veil of smoke and his eyes nose and throat burn terribly. The leader of the Teen Titans attempts to rise to his feet but gasps as a sharp pain in the middle of his shin shoots up his leg. Robin calls out for his teammates several more times but no one responds.

Coughing, Robin uses his upper body strength to pull his boy away from the smoke. He uses large pieces of rubble as anchored and pulls his body farther from the burning building. As Robin pulls his body around a large slab of concrete of something pinned underneath it moves. Two toxic green unfocused eyes flutter open and find his face through the smoke.

"Robin?" She whispers.

"StarFire!" Robin coughs and wheezes as he inhales smoke. His voice is raspy and strained. "Are you ok?"

StarFire lifts her head and small pebbles fall from her dust covered hair. "Besides for dizzy I believe I am unharmed." StarFire pushes looks at the thick slab of concrete pinning her onto her back and pushes it off of her with little difficulty. She then gets up and helps Robin to his feet.

"Where is everyone?" StarFire asks as the two hobble through the smoke and dust. Robin wraps his arm around StarFires neck and she wraps her arm around Robins torso.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We were separated when the building exploded."

As the two teens walk the pieces of rubble become smaller and the smoke begins to clear. StarFire finds a suitable clearing outside the ring of rubble and sets Robin down. As she turns around to search for her friends Raven, Cyborg, and BeastBoy stumble out of the wreckage to their far right and step into the clearing.

"Raven!" Shouts Robin. Raven's head jerks up and relief washes over her face when she lays eyes on StarFire and Robin. StarFire flies over to Raven and switches with BeastBoy who helps support Cyborg who's bionic leg has been and torn off below the knee. Raven and StarFire set Cyborg down next to Robin.

"Are you guys ok?" As Robin.

Cyborg saves the sarcasm and nods his head. "Have you guys seen the Omegas?"

On cue Logan and Madison stumble out of the rubble dragging Tyler between them. They are followed closely by Holly, Danny, and Jayden who takes up the rear.

Logan and Madison lay Tyler down on the grass and Holly falls to her knees by his side. She brushes his brown curly hair out of his soot streaked face and hovers over his face. She checks his pulse and then sits down and pulls his head onto her lap.

"He's should be fine. He's just unconscious." She says without taking her eyes off of Tyler, "Are you guys ok?"

Cyborg grumbles, "I'll live. I have spare legs back at the tower." He pauses. "Danny, you ok man? Your arms covered in blood."

Danny looks down at his arm confused and finds a deep gash running from his shoulder to his elbow. His sleeve has been shredded and red blood seeps out of the wound. Danny blinks twice and sways. "I must have scraped it." He says unconcerned.

Jayden gasps and points back towards the rubble. "Zero!" She shouts.

Zero limps out of the thick smoke and with his one good arm he carries Hanna who is draped over his shoulder. His shirt hangs on his frame in ribbons and the shoulder of his shirt is charred black. Halfway to the Titans and Omegas is knees give out from underneath him and he falls to the ground; sprawled protectively over Hanna.

Logan and Jayden rush to Zeros side shout his name. They roll him carefully off of Hanna and when he doesn't respond they move the two farther away from the billowing smoke.

Jayden lays Zero next to Holly who gets to work. Her hands glow a soft pink and she sets them on top of Zeros chest. Zero coughs and gasps for air. He pants loudly and slowly opens his eyes. Two blue, confused eyes look up at the people surrounding him. He squints and looks around in search of Hanna and when he spots her he allows himself to rest.

"How is . . ."

"She's fine Z. She's alive because of you."

Zero nodes his head a fraction of an inch and then passes out cold. His head goes limp and lolls in the thick grass.

BeastBoy points into the night the sky, "Guys we've got company!".

At first no one sees anything but the moon in the sky. Then they see it; a space shuttle no bigger than the size of the Titans aircraft, black in color and bearing two giant Repulser-Rays underneath the main cabin. The plane shines its spotlight down on the teens as it flies over their heads and then it lands several dozen yards away from them. The loading platform lowers and several massive figures walk out.

The teens that can stand up rise to their feet and summon their powers; anxious for the battle they are sure is to come.

"Guys," starts Madison "if this is the end, I just want you know that I love you. I love you for your brains, you heart and your spirit. I'm honored to call you guys my family."

Logan nods his head and summon two balls of fire to the palms of his hands. "Ditto. On the count of three we fire. One. Two. Th-"

"WAIT!" Cries Robin. "Their not our enemies! It's . . ."

Captain Atom and Super Girl descends from above and gently lands on the grass. Green Arrow and the Flash approach the teens from the other direction.

"Kids!" Green Arrow exclaims. "Oh my god you had me so worried." He embraces the Omegas and sighs. "I can't believe your here . . ."

Holly looks at her legal guardian confused. "How did you know we're were here?"

"I hate to interrupt GA," says Super Girl crouching next to Zero and Hanna "but we need to leave. If these two don't see a doctor they're not going to make it."


End file.
